Chuck vs The Impending Nuptials
by shortpinoyguy
Summary: It's Chuck and Sarah's Wedding Day.  Will events leading up to the wedding run smoothly?  Will trouble ensue?  Who will show up? Find out. Mainly Chuck and Sarah's POV's. This story comes after Chuck vs. The Colonel's Daughter.
1. The Morning Of

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, after watching last nights season premiere of Chuck all I got to say it was absolutely awesome. It gave me the incentive to work on this afterwards. Its going to be the point of views from Chuck and Sarah leading up to the wedding itself. Who will show up and will they cause trouble for Chuck and Sarah's wedding? Anyways, hope you enjoy the read and like always leave a comment to share what you think._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

* * *

**DeAnna Lisa Wexler**

**and**

**Charles Irving Bartowski**

**cordially invite you to celebrate**

**their union in holy matrimony**

**on Sunday June 19th 2010**

**4 O'clock p.m.**

**The Swan Lake Area**

**at**

**The Beverly Hills Hotel**

* * *

**The Morning Of**

XXX

**6:00 a.m.**  
**June 19, 2010**

The sound of an alarm slowly wakes Chuck and Sarah out of their slumber. Chuck is laying on his side facing the alarm clock and blindly reaches over to hit the button in order to turn it off. The husband-to-be slowly opens his eyes and a smile appears on his lips as he realizes the big day is at hand to wed the woman he loves with all his heart. He briefly closes his eyes as he takes a satisfying deep breathe of contentment as he layers there on his side above the covers.

In that instant, he can't help but think he's the luckiest man alive to marry a woman who is so awesomely beautiful that he actually wants someone to pinch him to check if he actually isn't dreaming. If he is then the past 3 and half years were sort of like the episode of Dallas where the death of Bobby didn't actually happen as it was all merely a dream by Pam who woke up to find him in the shower.

However, the curly haired, brown eyed business owner knows that it isn't a dream because he is fully aware of his surroundings right now. He felt the his hand hitting the off button to the arm clock. He can hear the sound of the ceiling fan spinning above him. He feels the air circulating from the ceiling fan as it lightly hits against his skin. All his senses are heightened at this point causing him to be aware that he is truly awake.

Nobody can take this away from me or Sarah Chuck thinks to himself. He, as well as his loving soon-to-be wife have come this far and experienced so much to come to this point. In his mind, everything they've experienced in the past 3 and a half years has lead up to this point. At the end of today, no matter what happens he is going to be a happily married man.

To him, its an absolute fact rather than fiction and he will challenge anyone to either tell him otherwise to his face or even try to attempt to stop him or Sarah from doing so. If an attempt is made they will have to contend with his sister Ellie, Sarah's sister Cassidy, and not to mention Casey who will quite possibly bag em', gag em', and make em' disappear before or during the impending nuptials.

As Chuck is lying there with a smile on his face, Sarah gradually opens her eyes to where a smile slowly creeps on her lips. It's impossible for her to hide the excitement on her face. So many thoughts are running through her head at the moment but the one main thought she is focusing on is she's marrying the man who has given her everything she could possibly want and so much more.

The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty takes a deep breathe of absolute satisfaction knowing she is going to marry her soul mate. A man who she is meant to be with and has always loved her even though there moments where she didn't deserved to be loved because of her past. Yet, it didn't matter to him as he essentially helped her bring closure to her past to the point where she can now live in the present and look forward to the future.

A future filled with happiness, contentment, joy, security, passion, respect, intimacy, faith, hope, trust, honestly, love and everything in between. What more can a woman ask for Sarah thinks to herself. To her, it just so unbelievable and yet it so very real at the same time she couldn't help be giddy for the experience of a lifetime. An experience should never imagined coming to fruition for her own future.

The future. For her, it never really had meaning until now. The days of living from a suitcase and having her passport stamped but not being able to visit's the breathe taking sights are over. She has a reason to finally unpack her suitcase for good and set down stable roots in one place instead of bouncing around from assignment to another is different areas of the world alone.

It's a future where she can actually see herself growing old and having a family with Chuck whereas in the past before ever meeting him her future was consider in her own mind bleak. No family. No growing old. A life as a career spy and nothing else. It was all she ever knew...has known but an assignment to Burbank, Los Angeles would undoubtedly change all that as she stepped through the Buy More doors to where she would stand face to face with absolute true happiness.

Nerd gets government secrets downloaded into his brain. Girl is sent to protect him. Nerd falls in love with girl. Girl is sworn to protect the nerd at all costs. Nerd and girl form a cover relationship. Nerd and girl have a rollercoaster relationship. Nerd shares his feelings but the girl doesn't. Obstacles come between nerd and girl. Nerd and girl conquer obstacles to be together. A untold love story for the ages.

The brief moment is over for Chuck as he opens his eyes to check the time and sees that its 6:01 a.m. He knows its early especially after the bachelor party last night that Awesome threw and he can most definitely feel the throbbing in his head to where he can sleep a few more hours but he's up anyways. Sarah has the same mindset after the bachelorette party her sister Cassidy threw for her.

It's at this point, Chuck and Sarah both turn their heads to instinctively look at each other but unfortunately they instead find themselves looking at someone else laying next to them. The person Chuck is looking at next to him is his best friend Morgan in Sarah's spot while Sarah sees her sister Cassidy laying in Chuck's spot. They both slept in different houses/apartments the night before the wedding and would see each other when Sarah walks down the isle.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
**6:15 a.m.**  
**June 19, 2010**

Chuck gets out of bed still wearing the clothes he wore last night. He shuffles out of his bedroom door and into the hallway. He passes the open doorway of the guest bedroom to see Travis passed out on the bed while his next door neighbor Rusty Ryan is on the floor. He shakes his head and then proceeds to the living room but before heading there he not only sees a light on in the kitchen but hears a commotion in there as well. He wonders who is up at this hour.

When he reaches the open doorway to the kitchen he leans over taking a peek inside. His eyes narrow as he sees Sarah's father bright eyed and bushytailed causing him to step forward and stands in the middle of the open doorway with a look of curiosity. "Mr. Wexler, what are you doing up this early?" questioned Chuck.

Jeremiah Wexler turns around holding a metal egg whisker in his right hand while holding against his stomach a bowl filled with what else eggs. He expresses a grin towards his future son-in-law. "I'm making breakfast son…" he said. "…and you don't need to call me Mr. Wexler. Call me dad." added. Wexler.

The memories of last night are bit hazy for Chuck. He knows there was a lot of drinking and partying going on for his bachelor party but he doesn't know whether or not Sarah's father drank as much as much as they did. If he did drink as they did, he wouldn't be that chipper this early in the morning or for that matter wouldn't be in the kitchen cooking breakfast for a group of guys who may puke at the sight of the food.

However, he had to give it up to his soon-to-be father in law for quite possibly being the responsible drinker of the group and watching out for them. As far as he knows, personal property wasn't damaged, everybody had a good time, and nobody got arrested ending up in jail at least he hopes so being that Awesome, as well as Casey have not been accounted for as of yet.

"Yeah, okay dad." he responded with a yawn reaching up to scratch his head. As Wexler commences to beat the eggs in the bowl the sound causes Chuck to wince.

The soon-to-be father in law of one Charles Irving Bartowski notices him sticking the metal egg whisker in the bowl and reaches into his pocket in order to get something out. After a few seconds, he gets Chuck's attention. "Chuck…" The man with the hangover who is currently rubbing his eyes puts his hands down to see Wexler about to toss something over to him. "…I know you need this so catch." he said tossing it underhanded to him.

He catches the object being tossed with both hands. When he looks at it, it's a bottle of aspirin. He shakes the bottle a bit hearing the contents inside and then peers up holding the bottle in his right hand acknowledging his efforts. "Thanks dad."

"No problem son." he replied back. "I've got more for the rest of the guys when they eventually wake up." added Wexler.

"Good to know." answered the man with a serious hangover.

As he says that, Casey stumbles into and leans against the doorway of the kitchen wincing from the brightness of the kitchen lights. "Keep the noise down will ya." he grunted.

Chuck wondered where the burly NSA agent was and he got his answer. He apparently passed out in the living room and ended up sleeping on the black leather couch. Now that he's accounted for that just leaves Awesome leading him to question Casey on the whereabouts of his brother-in-law he thinks to himself. "Casey, is Devon in the living room with you by any chance?"

Casey grunts and glances over to the living room and sees 2 unconscious bodies. He shuffles over to the living room but as he does he nearly trips over something. He glances down to see feet sticking from underneath the dining room table, which are strewn with bottles of beer on top of the table. He kneels down pulls whoever it is from underneath the table to see that it isn't Devon but rather one of Chuck's employees from Whiz Kid Systems, Inc.

He pushes himself up and holds on to the table in order to not fall down to the floor. He then shuffles over to plop himself down on the black leather couch and when he does he sees 2 more people passed out on the floor none of which are Devon. "Nope..." he grunted "…no Devon."

Upon hearing that from the hallway, he decides to look in his game room. He turns nearly tripping himself in the process towards the game room just a few feet away. It takes a few seconds but he finally reaches it and turns on the light to see one of his employees Trip Barclay passed out in the chair with a bottle of beer in one hand and a game controller in another.

He shakes his head wondering where Devon is. It's at this point, Chuck decides to head back to his bedroom and take a shower in the master bathroom. He shuffles past Casey snoring up a storing on the black leather couch and heads down the hallway towards his bedroom. Once in the master bathroom he turns on the light and as he does so winces due to how bright it is. He deals with it and almost immediately opens the bottle of aspirin.

It take a matter of seconds for Chuck to pop a few aspirin into his mouth and then takes a sip of water from the bathroom sink. After doing that, he peers up looking at himself in the mirror and once again a smile appears on his face as he realizes this afternoon he'll be a married man. He then takes a deep breathe grabbing a towel behind him and then side shuffles over reaching into the small crack provided by the shower curtain turning on the shower cold side first.

As he does that, he immediately hears a scream coming from behind the curtain causing him to become startled nearly falling backwards over the toilet but he grabs a hold of the shower curtain. Unfortunately, that doesn't stop him from falling as he rips the curtain off taking it with him to the floor covering part of his body. When he pushing himself by his elbows, he sees the Devon laying in the bathtub facing the shower head fully clothed and soaking wet as the shower head sprays him.

"There you are…" he said with a hint of grin on his face. "…awesome to see you Devon."

XXX

**Wexler Condo**  
**6:30 a.m.**  
**June 19, 2010**

Sarah steps out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and her hair wrapped in a towel. She passes a now awake Cassidy who is sitting at the foot of the bed who is waiting for her turn to use the shower. It takes her a while to get herself going and moving because of the bachelorette party last night where craziness ensued. Unfortunately, she doesn't remember much of it.

"Wake up sleepy head…" said Sarah looking at her older sister the aforementioned maid of honor's reflection in the mirror. "…the shower is free so take it before mom, Ellie, Jayne, Shannon, Isabel, Kes, Caitlyn, Mary, Beverly or Alex steal it away from you."

"They can use the shower down the hall…" Cassidy muttered. "…or the one upstairs remember."

As Sarah stands there in front of the mirror, she is grateful for her father in letting them use his home away from home. It's a spacious and luxurious room with 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms that can sleep up to 1 - 8 people. It has a balcony/outdoor patio that over looks the beach giving the wife-to-be the perfect opportunity to live it up the night before her wedding or hours leading up to it.

From what she could recall the bachelorette party thrown by her sister was a blast. Everyone had a great time partying leading her to wonder if Chuck and the guys had just as much fun as she and the ladies did. She truly didn't want to know if the guys had a stripper there knowing Devon would be awesome and provide his brother-in-law with the entertainment portion especially for him like her sister provided her with the male stripper, which she will never speak of to her soon-to-be husband.

A wide smile appears on her lips when she thinks about Chuck and how happy she has truly made her. Unfortunately, her thoughts of him would briefly be set aside by the sight of her older sister's reflection in the mirror bent over with her head between her legs. She shakes her head knowing she feels the same way but endures it knowing its all worth it in the end.

"How much did you drink last night?" asked Sarah turning around to face her big sister.

"Just as much as you sis." she answered blindly pointing up at her.

She watches as Cassidy gets up off the bed and heads towards the shower in the bathroom. As she closes the door behind her, Sarah suddnely hears the muffled sound of puking from her sister on the other side of the door. She then hears the muffled sound of her response to what Sarah probably heard. "I'm fine."

Upon hearing that, Sarah hears a knock at the bedroom door leading her to walk over and open it. When she does, she sees Ellie standing there with an excited smile on her face. Her future sister-in-law had a great time even though she didn't drink any alcohol whatsoever being that she's now 6 months pregnant, which is clearly showing by the baby bump from underneath her shirt.

"Ellie…" grinned Sarah. "…hi."

"Hey sis." she retorted. "Just wanted to see if you're up because we have lots to do today." added the oldest Bartowski sibling.

"I am." she replied. "He peers over Ellie's right shoulder to see if anybody else is coming down the hall behind her. "Who else is up?" she inquired.

"Well…" responded her soon to be sister-in-law. "…your mom is cooking breakfast and Alex is helping her. The rest of the ladies are either just waking up or still asleep."

The one thing Sarah knows about Ellie is that she can be a real taskmaster when she wants to be. In all fairness, she's been that way at a very young age and had to be the one to keep the family together when not only her and Chuck's dad left but when their mom got sick to the point where she unfortunately passed away. She truly respected her not just a person or friend buts a family member as well.

"Since Cassidy is in the bathroom…" Sarah pauses as she and Ellie hear muffled sounds of puking behind the bathroom door. She shakes her head and continues on with her conversation with her. "…I'm leaving it to you to get them up because nothing is going to stop me from marrying your brother." the blonde woman firmly stated.

Sarah can see Ellie bringing with a joyous glow when she hears that coming from her mouth. Ellie reaches over to give her a quick hug to where Sarah returns but doesn't hug her too tightly because she doesn't want to do anything that might injure the baby. Hey just to be on the safe side she thinks to herself. When the two ladies separate, Ellie gives her a quick salute. "You're the boss sis." she replied turning around and heading off on her assigned mission leaving Sarah standing at the doorway of the bedroom with bright smile forming on her lips.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski**  
**6:50 a.m.**  
**June 19, 2010**

"That was a not so awesome wake up call bro." Devon said to his brother-in-law as he's being helped out of the tub.

"Sorry Devon. I didn't even know you were in there." Chuck responded pointing to the tub. Chuck glances back at it leaving him to pose a question to the proverbial Captain of awesomeness. "How did you end up in shower tub anyway?"

Devon scratches the top of head and then reaches down rubbing the back of neck trying to recall how he got in there. As much as he tried to remember, he had chunks of memory missing from last night's festivities. "I have no idea dude but I do know one thing though." answered Devon.

"What might that be?" inquired Chuck.

"The bachelor party…" he said turning to Chuck expressing a wry smile. "…so awesome." added Devon holding up his fist for him to tap to which he does.

"Okay." Chuck knew its going to be a busy day ahead and he need his best man to wake up the unconscious bunch located in different areas of the house so they can start getting things done before the wedding happens. "Devon, as my best man wake everybody up and give them some aspirin because they're gonna need it. Sarah's dad, who technically now is my dad, told me has a few small bottles for them."

In that instance, Devon nods complying to what Chuck said. He turns around heading out of the bathroom door and the first person he goes to wake up is Morgan who is snoring up a storm. As he stands there in the doorway of his master bathroom he wonders if Morgan shouldn't have partied with them since he is after all an ordained minister. It would be so bad if he officiated the ceremony hung over.

He didn't have time to think about that right now as he closed the bathroom door and locks it making sure nobody gets in. Chuck strips off the clothes that he's wearing last night and proceeds to take a shower minus the curtain. In any case, the brief coldness he feels from the water causes him to quickly wake up. As the water eventually turns warm he soaks himself within the water being sprayed at him, his head is beginning to no longer throb after taking the aspirin.

Thank God I'm not flashing he thinks to himself as he shampoos his hair. If that were to happen he would most definitely not be enjoying the experience right now to the point where ends up cursing up a storm. Yet, it didn't happen and hopefully there aren't any sudden alerts from Beckman to go on a mission because she knows that if she contacts the team Sarah's dad wouldn't be pleased at all.

While he's rinsing off his hair in order to repeat the process again, he knows the only mission he's focused on is to get married to the most beautiful woman he has every laid eyes on. A look of absolute determination is shown on his face to make this day the best ever for Sarah and if anything even remotely goes wrong they will have to answer to him and maybe Casey.

Speaking of Casey, he informed Chuck that several of his Marine buddies are ushers for their wedding so if he notices any signs of trouble he'll contact them and they'll take care of it. It was information that is good to know and hopefully nothing will happen because on a day like today he feels in his gut everything will run smoothly. It's just a matter of staying positive he thinks to himself.

After washing his hair he proceeds to wash everything else. It takes a total of 10 minutes to shower and after drying off he wraps the towel around his waist and wipes the condensation that forms in the bathroom mirror. He then takes a few minutes to brush his teeth, gargle with a tremendous amount of mouth wash, and then proceeds to shave his face in order to be presentable to his bride.

As he looks at his reflection in the mirror with his face lathered up with razor in hand. He commences to shaving and while doing so one thing remains perfectly clear to not only him but hopefully Sarah as well. Today is their day that will be shared with their family and friends. Plus, he knows that his mom and dad are looking down on him with smiles on their faces proud as can be for their son who has met the right woman for him.

XXX


	2. Sobering Up

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, I'm glad many of liked the first chapter and I promise there will be more chapters to come where people from the past will show up I can guarantee you that with the first one happening in this chapter. It won't be all at once but sporatically during the story and maybe an hour before the wedding who knows. You just have to read and as always please leave a comment to tell me what you think. As I've said reviews are awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Sobering Up**

XXX

**Wexler Condo  
7:00 a.m.  
June ****19, 2010**

The smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and coffee waft throughout the entire room leading Sarah to walk out from the hallway into the living room area still wearing her bathrobe and fuzzy slippers on her feet but not the towel around her hair. Her hair is still a bit wet but that will be taken care of as her maid of honor is getting her hair and nails done, which is considered a fairly new experience for the blonde agent who usually gets done up on her own for a cover mission.

Sarah heads towards the kitchen area where she sees her mom Emily behind the open marble counter scraping eggs off the pan on to several plates sitting in front of her with food already on it. While she is doing that Alex is pouring coffee into the cups. As she walks towards the table, her mother peers up to see her daughter expressing a proud grin on her face. "Good morning, sweetie." Emily said. "How are you feeling?"

"Morning mom." she replied back giving her a quick wave with her right hand. As she reaches the open marble counter, Sarah pulls out the stool and plops herself down in the stool across from her mother. "My head is throbbing right now but I'll live." said the youngest Wexler daughter with a soft smile. "Hey Alex."

Emily shakes her head expressing a hint of laughter towards her baby girl as she turns putting the pan in the sink behind her. Casey's young daughter responds to the woman who saved her and her boyfriend Morgan's life from deceased Ring agent Vincent Smith.

"Hey." Alex replied back. "So you excited about today?" she said carefully pushing a cup of coffee over to her.

"Excited doesn't even describe how I feel right now." she softly grinned at her. Sarah then gently picks up with both hands the somewhat large cup filled with fresh hot coffee. She takes a whiff of the soothing aroma briefly closing her eyes and slowly takes a small sip while peering up at Alex. She places the coffee down next the plate of breakfast her mother places in front of her. "Thanks mom."

In that instance, she feels like a little girl again being served her breakfast before going to school in Breckinridge, Colorado. She swings her legs on the either side back and forth of the stool just like she did back in the day but back then she wore pig tails. In addition, her two front teeth were missing when she was a little girl causing her to think to herself that certain things never change about her.

One of the things other than swinging her legs back and forth that she caught herself doing is playing with her breakfast. When she was a little girl she used to make faces with the food on her plate and she does it once again as she makes a smile with a piece of bacon, cut up pieces of sausage with her fork for the eyes, as well as nose, and then finally arranging her fluffy scramble eggs as the hair to bring it all together.

Sarah silently laughs at her breakfast face but then her attention on it abruptly broken when Ellie takes a seat beside her holding a bottle of water in her left hand. "Smells good Mrs. Wexler." she stated. "I'm starving."

The blonde, blue eyed woman quickly picks up the piece of bacon and taking a bite out of it and at the same time stabs the cut of pieces of sausage sticking them in her mouth. As she chews her food, she hears the familiar voice approaching from behind her.

"Need coffee." the female voice stated.

"How are you holding up Jayne?" Sarah wondered reaching over to pull out the stool to her right and then patting it with her hand a couple times.

As she sits down next to Sarah, she places her finger on her lips. "Shhh..." she whispered shaking her head slightly. "…not so loud." Alex pushes the cup of freshly brewed hot coffee towards her. Sarah watches as she Jayne picks up the considerably large cup with both hands and sips it briefly closing her eyes to enjoy not only the aroma but taste as well. The dark haired beauty takes a deep breathe and then looks down see a plate with her breakfast sitting in front of her. She peers up to see Emily and Alex expressing soft grins towards her. "What?" she inquired.

"Nothing." Emily and Alex respond in unison.

Sarah glances over Jayne staring down at her plate contemplating whether or not to attempt to eat the food in front of her. It amused her to see Casey's seemingly tough and yet caring girlfriend shaking her head as she places the her cup of coffee down above her plate. "Are you okay?"

She is about to responds when Ellie responds to Sarah's question causing her to turn her head to face her soon-to-be sis. "She partied it up last night…" interjected Ellie. "…trying to out drink the Wexler sisters." she added.

Upon hearing that, she slowly turns her head in astonishment towards Jayne and when she does Sarah suddenly hears a clearly audible and not to mention elongated burp coming from the somewhat average sized woman. The length and loudness of it causes the ladies around her to lean back raising their eyebrows at what just happened. The blonde beauty then hears her friend respond expressing an apology to her and the rest of the ladies. "Sorry and excuse me."

"Don't be." replied Sarah reaching over to comfort Jayne as she rubs the back of left shoulder.

She should have told not only told Jayne but her sister Cassidy as well of her time in Nepal where in order to get close to her mark she would have to go up against him in a drinking contest in order to impress him, as well as his associates. The drink of choice was whiskey and they took turns downing whiskey shots and from the countless empty shot glasses overturned on the table it was a lengthy battle.

Her rotund challenger swallows his drink without much trouble and then she remembers him slamming the shot glass in front of her. She responded back by slowly empting her glass but then begins to falter or so they think. She intentionally loses so that she could be taken back to his room where Sarah could easily get the information needed knowing the mark would end up passing out from the massive amounts of whiskey he consumed.

A hint of smile appears on her lips reflecting back on that particular mission long ago but her travels down memory lane is abruptly ended by the sound of another familiar voice calling out her name. "Sarah!" she frantically hollers clearly rushing up behind her.

All 5 ladies turn their attention to Ellie's one time wedding planner Mary Fiore now Sarah's with a concerned look on her face. She immediately approaches Sarah causing a look of concern on her face. "What's wrong Mary?

"Sarah…" she said taking a quick breathe. "…we have a problem." added Mary causing Sarah's eyes to widen.

XXX

**Wexler Condo  
7:10 a.m.  
June 19, 2010**

"Problem!" quickly replied the blonde beauty standing up narrowing her eyes at her. Not now not today she screams in her head. "What problem?" she inquired.

In that instance, Ellie pops up standing next to Sarah with a seriousness in her eyes as she too wants to know what the problem is as well. "What's going on?" she stated directing her question directly at Mary.

"There is a problem with the band for the reception afterwards."

Sarah shakes her head hoping that it's not a dispute over money. "What about the band?" she asked.

There is a bit of hesitance on Mary's part as she takes a quick breathe and the responds to her. "There is no band." she responded wincing.

"What!" quickly replied Sarah. The calmness she previously felt is slowly fading as its being replaced by panic upon hearing the words no band coming out of Mary's mouth. "What happened?" she quickly inquired shaking her head.

"Apparently…" replied Mary trying to calm the panicked bride-to-be as best she can. "…they got signed to a record deal last night." She reaches up showing her cell phone. "They called me and left me a voicemail saying they won't make it." she apologetically responded. "They send they're congrats though."

"This isn't good." responded Sarah shaking her head. "This isn't good at all."

"What isn't good at all." inquired a voice behind them. All the ladies turn their attention to the woman approaching towards them wearing a bathroom, fuzzy slippers, and dark sunglasses. She stops a few feet short of Mary and crosses her arms as she glances at the ladies behind her. "Something bad?"

"No band." quickly replied Ellie.

"So what are you going to do about it?" firmly states the maid of honor directing her attention towards Mary.

Sarah witnesses her older sister going into business woman terminator mode. As much as she appreciates her big sis stepping in being the maid of honor and all she doesn't want her wedding planner end up having a nervous breakdown to the point where tears uncontrollably down her cheek. She knows that Mary has done an exceptional job so far and has every faith in her to find a replacement.

"Cass back off." she firmly stated stepping forward and placing herself in between the two of them facing her directly looking into her eyes. Sarah places both hands on top of Mary's shoulders expressing a reassuring soft smile. "Listen, calm down I know you'll find a replacement because you're the best in the business." she said. "Now do what you do best and go find me a band that will be able to do for the same price originally offered." added Sarah.

"I won't let you down Sarah." she said nodding her head trying to restrain herself from crying.

I know you won't she thinks to herself. Mary Fiore has not only been an awesome wedding planner for Ellie's wedding, but has become a close friend as well. She has done the best job she has possibly can showing the result of her works by pulling off a flawless wedding even though it was marred by Ellie getting kidnapped by the late Dead Man's Hand member Simon Templar.

True, her wedding didn't start on time but it was Ellie's determination to continue with the wedding combined with Mary's fortitude to give her the best wedding she paid for. It's dedication to her craft that made it possible for Ellie and Devon to remember the good memories of the best day of their life rather than the scary, heart stopping hours before it.

"You better not." stated Cassidy. Sarah quickly turns around to point her finger at her older sister. "What?" she replied.

"Behave." Sarah ordered narrowing her eyes at her older sister. She then turns around and leans forward expressing a smile on her face. "I have faith in you." she softly stated as she leans forward quickly hugging her.

When the two separate Ellie immediately interjects once again. "Whatever you do don't book Jeff and Lester's band Jeffster no matter how much they beg you to hire them." she said. "Something tells me they're going to try to weasel into the wedding somehow."

"Duly noted." responded Mary nodding her head in compliance. "I'll make sure that security has a picture of those two to watch out for them in case they decide to crash the wedding reception."

_You don't have to_. Casey not only told Chuck and her, but his marine buddies that if they even see Jeff or Lester coming towards the premises their instructed to tranq them especially Jeff who may need to be tranqued several times to get him down. "Thanks Mary." said Sarah expressing absolute gratitude towards her.

"No problem." she replied heading towards the door grabbing her purse on the table leading to the hallway. "I won't let you and Chuck down." promised Mary as Sarah watches her disappears into and down the hallway.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
7:25 a.m.  
June 19, 2010**

A freshly showered and shaved Chuck Bartowski dressed in a shorts, as well as sweats emerged from the hallway with Peaches in tow to find Devon, Casey, Morgan, Travis, Rusty, Trip, and his soon to be father-in-law sitting quietly at the table. The rest of the guys apparently left in order to go home and sleep it off some more and then head to the wedding later that afternoon. As he sits down at the end of the table nearest to him he can clearly tell they're feeling the effects of last nights festivities.

"Any of you guys alive? he asked surveying the motley crew sitting around the table.

Chuck hears a round of grunts from each of the guys telling him they are doing okay. He scans each individual starting with Morgan who is sitting next to him. From what he can tell he looks to be okay to officiate his wedding later this afternoon by the way he's eating his breakfast but looks can be deceiving so he decides to check on him. "Morgan, how are you doing buddy?" he leaned over asking with curiosity.

There is a brief pause on his part and then he sees his best friend peer over at him. "Do you remember in Mission Impossible 4 when the bad guy shoots some kind of electrical device up Tom Cruise's character's nose in order to kill him?"

"Yeah." he grinned.

"I feel at any moment I'm going to end up face down in breakfast with both eyes going in either direction like Kerri Russell's character in the beginning of the movie." replied Morgan.

"I'm fairly certain there aren't any electronic devices shot up your nose dude." Chuck responded back with a hint of laughter. "Will you be good to go for the wedding?" questioned Chuck.

"I'll be more than good to go man." he stated with utmost confidence. "I'll be awesome."

Upon saying that, Devon acknowledges his name being said causing Morgan to respond to the man sitting next to him on his left.

"Yeah." Devon responded.

"Not you awesome." he said. "I was saying awesome to what Chuck asked me."

"Oh." Devon retorted as he slowly attempts to eat his breakfast with his shirt off.

As Devon sits there focusing his attention on the food in front of him, Chuck can't help but think it was quite a surprise to find him in his master bathroom. He must have been pretty wasted to think that he actually thought the tub was in fact a bed to sleep in because to be quite honest he doesn't know how anybody can be comfortable falling asleep on something so cold and hard. That's what she said he thinks to himself knowing Morgan would absolutely say that.

A hint of a smile appears as his attention turns from Devon to Travis sitting next to him who is slowly eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee. He seems to doing okay despite not being able to see his face because of hair. "You feeling okay Trav?"

He notices Travis turn to him to where he clearly see his face. Chuck can see the bags under his eyes but other than that he looks fine as he gives the okay sign with the fingers on his left hand. After checking on him, he then turns his attention to his friend and teammate Colonel John Casey who isn't eating his breakfast but rather drinking his coffee. A cup of coffee that is black and bitter just how he likes. Chuck is about to ask him how he is doing when Casey turns narrowing his eyes at him with a resounding grunt. "He's peachy." he muttered quietly under his breathe.

The lanky business turns to the other side of the table where sitting across from Casey is his next door neighbor Rusty Ryan. He remembers him partying hard last night and let it all hang loose to the point where he was busting out dance moves from the running man, to the sprinkler to the robot. He's glad that he was able to not only make it but be one of his groomsmen along with Devon, Casey, Travis, and the man sitting on the other side of the NSA agent.

Last, but finally not least is his employee Trip Barclay who is the 5 man to anchor the groomsmen spot. Chuck can see him scarfing down his food with no problem being that he's not only around the same age as he is but he's single guy and he's used to partying up with his rag tag group of friends. So in his mind last night wasn't any different for him. He didn't even bother asking him if he's okay because what's the point in doing so he thinks to himself.

Chuck nods his head knowing that the guys will be in tip top shape later this afternoon. As he does, he turns to the only sober person at the table who is not only sitting next to him but didn't drink at all at the bachelor party. "Thanks for cooking breakfast Mr…" he pauses after noticing the look on Wexler's face. "…dad." he said reaching over patting Wexler on the right shoulder.

"Someone had to keep an eye on you boys." he replied expressing a grin towards him.

I'm glad you did Chuck thinks to himself as he takes some egg on his place and tosses it to Peaches sitting beside him to his right who is wagging her tail. He is truly grateful for all Sarah's father has done for him from helping him building his business from the ground up to giving him his blessing to marry his daughter, which is the best thing in the world to hear him say.

As difficult as it is for him to adjust to calling Sarah's father dad, he knows he would ease into it sooner or later to the point where he would automatically call him that without even thinking about it.

XXX

**Wexler Condo  
7:45 a.m.  
June 19, 2010**

"Okay here's the plan." Cassidy stated as she turns her around wrapping her left arm around her baby sister. Shen then turns her attention towards the rest of the ladies minus Kes, Caityln, Beverly and Shannon. Sarah watches as she sees her older sister push down her sun glasses to the tip of her nose in order to look at the ladies standing around her. "Yours truly being the made of honor and the bridesmaids which is you two…" she said pointing at Ellie and Jayne. "…Isabel and Shannon will be getting our hair, nails, and toes done."

"Where are we heading to?" asked Ellie with curiosity.

"Since I want the best for my sis we're going to the Oasis Nail Spa for our hands and feet." she answered. "Then we're off to M2 Studio Salon to get our hair done up."

Wow Sarah thinks to herself as she nods with approval. To her, Cassidy is paying no expense for her in making her wedding day the most memorable day she has ever experienced in her life. Granted, she has never experienced something like this where all the focus is on her as she is being pampered from head to toe, which something new to her because she spent most of her spy life having the focus on her for a totally different reason.

She is truly grateful towards her big sister for all that she is doing for her. True, she was a pain in the butt when she was growing up to where she hated looking back on the past because she just wanted to forget about it. However, she can now happily reflects back on those particular moments and cherishes them to no end. The Wexler sisters will always have a special bond that nobody can break and if they try…watch out.

Her thoughts are suddenly broken up when Alex greets the aforementioned bridesmaid who makes her way down the stairs and towards the rest of the ladies huddled around the open counter. "Glad you can join us Shannon." Alex happily said.

"Sorry…" she apologetically responded. "…just talking with my babysitter to see how my kids are doing. Isabel is doing the same thing with her babysitter concerning C.J. and she'll be down in a second."

"Did you say hi from Aunt Sarah for me?" she asked expressing a soft smile.

"Sure did and both my girls say to give Uncle Chuck a kiss for them." replied Shannon with a grin on her face towards her blonde friend.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at what Shannon's daughter Leah and Emma said concerning giving a kiss to her husband-to-be. "Well, if you talk to them again tell your girls I'll do that and so much more on my honeymoon."

"I'll just leave that last part off if you don't mind." Shannon responded with a hint of laughter joining the rest of the ladies around the open counter.

The bride-to-be feels her sense of humor returning after the situation concerning the band not being able to play at her wedding because of being signed to a record deal. Who does something like that and just bails on two people getting married she wonders. If she wasn't getting married today of all days then she would go into full on Agent Sarah Walker mode and make their lives a living hell for doing that to her.

In her mind, there are so many things she could do to get even such as call the label that signed them to reconsider because they wouldn't want to be associated with a possible terrorist threat. If that isn't cruel, then she have them booked in venues that they don't normally play like dive bars or places that would cause you to fear for your own life because there are no witnesses to hear you scream.

She could cook up countless devious scenarios to put them through but they would have to unfortunately wait she thinks to herself. There are much more important matters to attend to like getting me married to not only the greatest man alive but in her eyes the sexiest one as well. To her, many men came close to being sexy but what makes Chuck sexy in Sarah's eyes is his heart, which is hers for all time.

Her thoughts are set aside when Sarah sees Isabel and Chuck's employee in the marketing department Caitlyn make their way down from the second floor. Unlike Ellie who is getting to ready have a baby, Shannon and Isabel did drink but only a little because they're after all mothers. It was understandable and she nor Cassidy didn't push the issue with the two of them but they did take the opportunity to party it up.

As the ladies are partaking in coffee and breakfast provided by Sarah's mom Emily, the last female finally makes her appearance standing at the top of the 2nd floor. The young 20 years old gives a quick wave to the rest of the ladies as she heads down the stairs to them. It's at that point, a knock at the door is heard leading Kes to take the initiative to get the front door. "I'll go answer it."

"Thanks Kes" responded Sarah turning around to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"After a brief moment, Kes emerges from the hallway with a visitor in tow. "Sarah, this woman says she know you."

Sarah slowly turns around and when she does she stands up eyeing the familiar face. "Yeah I do." she replied looking from Kes to the woman standing next to her. "It's nice to see you..." said Sarah narrowing her eyes at the woman standing several feet away. "...Carina."

XXX


	3. Cats and Dogs

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, as many of you read last chapter Carina made an appearance hours before the wedding. I hope I've done her justice in this particular chapter as she and Sarah interact with each other in front of the rest of the ladies. Anyways, if you think Carina's appearance was shocking folks then guess who I have in store for Chuck. Please, leave a comment and tell me what you think. Reviews are awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Cats and Dogs**

XXX

**Wexler Condo  
7:55 a.m.  
June 19, 2010**

"Are you going to introduce us Sarah?" requested Ellie.

There is a brief pause on Sarah's part but then breaks the focus she has on Carina to introduce the ladies to the red haired femme fatale standing in front of them. As always, she likes to make a fashionable entrance that is seemingly toned down than the last visit, except for the stripper boots. "Ladies, this my old friend Carina Miller." she responded glancing back behind her.

"Hey." she stated acknowledging the other ladies in the room with a piercing stare. A stare that is inevitably directed towards the blonde woman wearing the robe. "Nice to see you too Sarah." Carina replied with a smirk. "It's been a while since see last saw each other."

"How do you know our bride-to-be?" inquired Caitlyn with curiosity.

Sarah's notices Carina pursing her lips together giving a nod of surprised acknowledgment after hearing those three words coming from Caitlyn's mouth. She knows what she is thinking since they have been friends in the spy game for quite some time. The blonde agent decides to respond to Caitlyn's question before Carina does because from the questionable looks on the faces of Cassidy, Alex, Jayne, and Shannon they suspect she is just more than an old friend to her.

"We met at work when I lived in D.C. and we've been best of friends ever since then." she answered glancing back at her older sister who nods back. The blonde then returns her attention back to the red headed seductress. "We had fun." she firmly stated.

The nod Cassidy gave back to Sarah tells her she understands who Carina really is after sharing basically her entire spy life to her elder sibling. She remembers informing her maid of honor the time where she, Carina, and Chuck, were given the assignment by Graham, as well as Beckman to steal a gem from a drug lord named Peyman Alahi. A drug lord Chuck referred to as a Wookie because he was such a hairy man.

The situation went south when she improvised nearly getting her and Chuck killed. Carina not only convinced him to trust her but revealed personal information of her and Bryce when her feelings for him were considerably complicated being that he was just more than her partner back then. Plus, he was presumed dead after being shot by Casey for stealing the intersect to where he sent it to Chuck.

She informed her sister that her oftentimes unorthodox methods in which she takes unneeded risks, "improvises" situations, and gets what she wants to point where it has ended up getting not only her into trouble but Carina's partners into trouble as well. To her, the DEA agent has always been considered the unpredictable wild card that is very untrustworthy whenever she finds herself and her team working together.

"Yes we did." Carina responded. "Fun and definitely some wild times shared between the two of us." she added expressing a devilish grin on her lips.

"As I recall you had more fun than I had." retorted Sarah exchanging a snarky smile towards the woman. In her mind she has not only nearly gotten her killed on more than one occasion, but has saved her a few times as well. As she walks over to her, she recalls the time in Pakistan where she had to save her ass getting herself into another sticky situation. The one thing she knows Carina loves to do is provoking people and that is what makes her very dangerous. "What are you doing here." she inquired giving her a hug.

"I'm in town to visit you and come to find out you've not only moved out of your apartment but you're getting married." she replied. "I never would have imagined you of all people placing down roots. As your best friend you should have called me or at least sent me invitation in the mail." stated Carina shaking her head seemingly disappointed.

Sarah expresses a hint of laughter as they walks towards the open counter where all the ladies are huddle around. Carina then responds to her question knowing she's trying to rile her up in front of her friends. "Well…" answered Sarah. "…you move around so much it's hard to know where you are half the time." she added.

"I'm here now." she responded lifting her shoulders expressing a wry smile. "How about a verbal invite if that's not a problem." she requested raising her right eyebrow at her. The red headed agent then glances around at the rest of the ladies who are transfixed on the woman standing in front of Sarah.

"I don't think it's a problem." Ellie replied. Sarah turns her head to face her soon to be sister-in-law as she continues on. "If it's okay with Sarah she can come to the wedding since your her best friend."

The future Mrs. Bartowski returns her attention to Carina who is expecting an answer from her knowing how much she loves to goad her, especially around civilians. "How bout it Sarah?" asked Carina with a playful grin forming on her lips. "Since you are the one getting married and all." added the DEA agent.

"Sure, I would be more than happy if you would come to my wedding." she softly stated. As she does, Sarah sees Ellie reaching out to hand her a spare invitation. The look of disbelief and astonishment she witnesses in Carina's eyes when she reads the invitation of who she is marrying tells her the day is starting out right better than she has ever hoped for. In that instance, the blonde C.I.A. agent turns to speak to her gal pals. "Carina and I are going to step out on the patio/balcony outside to have a some girl talk." she announced hooking her left arm Carina's right in a playful manner with an expressive smile on her lips.

"Remember sis…" interjected Cassidy with a smile on her face but expressing concern in her eyes. "…we're heading out to get our hair, manicure, and pedicures done for your wedding. You want to look awesome for Chuck." she firmly stated.

"I know Cass." Sarah replied. Her attention from Cassidy is returned to Carina who is playfully smiling at her. "Let's head outside…" she said motions towards the outside patio/balcony. "…because we have lots to talk about."

"Yes we do." responded Carina with a sly smirk.

XXX

**Wexler Condo  
8:05 a.m.  
June 19, 2010**

Sarah and Carina make their way outside to the balcony/patio area of her father's condo. The blonde, blue eyed woman makes sure to shut the glass door behind her in order to have a private conversation between the two of them. When the bride-to-be turns around she sees her friend leaning on the rail looking out at the beautiful beach scenery before her. After taking a seat its Carina who begins the conversation.

"Why are you still here? I thought you would be done with this assignment by now." wondered Carina as her red hair blows back from the wind. "You know protecting the geek and all." she added.

"Chuck is not a geek…" she replied back shaking her head. "…he's a nerd."

"Nerd…geek. They're all the same in my book." she responded turning her head expressing a wry smile towards her old friend.

In Sarah's mind, Carina's never not just here to visit. She knows there is quite possibly something more to it than asking to be invited to her wedding to Chuck, which she considers absolutely boring being the woman of adventure that she is. She remembers telling her on her last visit that Burbank isn't exciting to her and from the bored look on her face it isn't exciting to now or ever will be.

"What are you really doing here?" she inquired. "Come on spill it. Are you on another assignment?" Sarah wondered.

"No, I'm not actually." responded Carina. Sarah raises her right eyebrow with the mindset she's lying leading the stunning agent to respond to her non verbal accusation that she's here for a job. "I'm not Walker. I'm telling you the truth." Sarah watches as she leans forward with a look of curiosity on her face directed at her blond friend. "You're avoiding my questions Sarah. You're taking this cover relationship thing a bit to the extreme don't you think?" she asked as she sits down in the chair across from her with the round patio table sitting between them.

Sarah glances down for a brief moment and then responds to her statement. She knows that she will have to hear the truth some time and even though she won't believe it knowing her thoughts on settling down and getting married to someone who she wouldn't see as a mark. To her, now is as good a time as any to share that piece of information knowing full well she'll have her own objections. "That's because it's not." she softly stated peering up at her.

"It's not what?" questioned the red headed beauty as she leans back furrowing her eyebrows at her.

"It's not a cover marriage." she firmly stated. Sarah narrows her eyes at her and leans forward expressing absolute seriousness concerning her marriage to Chuck. "This is for real Carina."

Carina expresses absolute disbelief after hearing from Sarah that the marriage to Chuck is for real. There is a brief moment of silence as she leans back in her chair shaking her head as the news of her friend's impending nuptials to a guy who she feels is out of his league. "You got to be kidding me Walker. The guy who works at some Buy More?"

"He no longer works there and he's not an analyst anymore. He's a full fledged agent." she replied shaking her head. "Plus, he's the President and CEO of his own company Whiz Kid Systems, Inc."

"The nerdy analyst is doing good for himself since I last saw him." Sarah hears a hint of laughter being expressed across the table towards her as she sees Carina continuing to shake her head as if she figured out what really happening here. "That's why you're marrying him aren't you. He's going to be your sugar daddy." she responded pointing at her as both eyebrows up at her. "I knew you had it in you."

"That's not it all Carina." she quickly retorted back shaking her head fully disagreeing with her old friend. "Chuck has worked hard to get where he is today and I'm absolutely proud of him for being the man he so wanted to be." smiled Sarah. She then began thinking about Chuck and how far he has come. "His five year plan may have taken a detour but now it's on the right track."

Her thoughts of Chuck are suddenly ended when she hears Carina respond. "Oh my God Walker." she emphatically stated in disbelief.

"What?" responded Sarah knowing full well what she's going to say to her. Carina expresses absolute disappointment behind those light blue eyes of hers.

"You broke the cardinal rule of spying." she stated. "You fell in love."

"Yes I did and I absolutely don't have any regrets whatsoever." she answered smiling from ear to ear.

"Does Beckman know about this."

"As a matter of fact she does and approves." replied Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Really?" responded a bewildered Carina.

"Well…" said Sarah glancing to her left looking out at the clear blue ocean. "…my father threatened to cancel his contract with the military if he separated Chuck and I."

"How is your father by the way?" she grinned biting her bottom lip.

The minutes that particular questions came out of her mouth she knew opened herself for a questionable response that would most definitely be on the edge of the line in hopes she doesn't end up crossing it, which is always. "Happily married to my mother Carina and that's all you need to know." she emphasized narrowing her eyes at her.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
8:15 a.m.  
June 19, 2010**

"I'll be back dad." Chuck hollered exiting the front door wearing jeans, a shirt, and sporting his ever so familiar Chuck Taylor sneaker with Peaches on a leash in one hand and plastic bag in the other. "…I'm just going to take Peaches to the dog park." he said.

"Okay son." he responded waving back to his soon to be son-in-law from the living room.

"Don't be late to your own wedding." Awesome hollers from within the house. "That wouldn't be awesome."

"I'm not going to New York Devon." Chuck replied back. "I'll be back soon." he said to his best man closing the door behind him."

Chuck heads towards his new 2 door 2010 Honda Insight of 2 months. The previous vehicle he owned was destroyed by a bunker buster dropped by a B2 Bomber in order to eliminate The Ring base along with several of the agents mainly Agent Vincent Smith. It was Smith who abducted Morgan and his now girlfriend Alex along with Casey who was badly cut by the crazy man. Thanks to Beckman she replaced it like Casey's Crown Vic.

The dog owner rifles through his pockets, takes out his keys unlocking the door, and opens it. He steps aside looking down at the Golden Lab Retriever who atomically jumps into the car sitting in the passenger seat tongue hanging out her tail happily wagging back and forth. Chuck quickly jumps in afterwards, starts the engine, straps on his seatbelt, rolls the windows down and back out of the driveway being careful not to hit any of the cars parked on the side.

After backing out he puts it in drive and heads to the park where he takes his dog in order to have her stretch her legs and just do what a dog does. The proud master and his pooch head to the Whitnall Off-Leash Dog Park where many other dog owners like himself decide to go to, which is located in North Hollywood. For him, there are so many reasons why he chose that particular place as the spot to take Peaches.

One of the reasons he takes her there is because its in the Burbank area so it close to where he used to live. When it comes to the park its clean and well maintained with an abundance of water and plenty of parking, which is a plus for any dog lover. Plus, the dogs he and Peaches come across are fun and friendly to play, as well as interact with leaving Chuck not concerned about out of control dogs whose owners aren't too concerned about it.

The second reason he enjoys going there is that the park is a great size with two areas. One for small dogs, one for large dogs. There are plenty of trash cans for dog poop, lots of chairs and picnic tables for him to sit down on watching his dog frolic around the park when he's tired, and a few spots with hoses and water bowls. True, there are a few cliquey groups that think they own the dork park he thinks to himself but that doesn't concern him one bit. As long as Peaches has fun he has fun.

The third reason is you meet new people while you're out there. Granted, there are some guys who use the advantage of taking their dog out there in order to pick up women and he isn't one of them. It's quite amusing to him as he oftentimes sits back and watches the social interaction going on at the park that there are times he has laughed out loud when he sees a guy getting shut down.

However, the fourth reason he enjoys going to that particular dog park is because the view and scenery. The beach has always been the area where he and Sarah go when they want to spend time together to talk about things or just be quiet watching the waves washing to the shore. The Whitnall Off-Leash Dog Park is where he and Peaches go to not only have fun, but he goes there to have some alone time to think even though he's surrounded by other dogs, as well as dog owners.

Chuck has gone there to think about his mom and dad knowing if they were alive today they would be able to witness him getting married but he knows they are looking down on him right now with proud smiles on their faces. Yet, he mainly goes there to think about how far he's come with Sarah and the many obstacles they had to overcome in order to get to his particular point in time.

He remembers coming there and reflecting back on how in the world he could not remember the love of his life Sarah when he suffered amnesia. It was after the altercation he had with Travis' former nanny Chloe who was in fact the daughter of the late Dead Man's Hand member Eliot Severs. It still befuddles him to this day especially knowing the role Dr. Leslie Burke played in the whole situation who he nor Sarah will never be able to forgive.

It was in that unfortunate situation he lost a good friend in Karl Stone who died in his last act of heroism in attempting to help save a mutual friend Moonash Depak who got in over his head. Yet, he was able to be saved. In his mind though, people who have been associated with him have passed away or came close to dying such as his best friend Morgan. As much as he wants his family and friends to be safe from danger, he knows he can't be everywhere causing him to rely on his allies to back him up.

Chuck, for the last 6 months, has mostly been thinking about his upcoming marriage to Sarah which he is looking forward for to. He's nervous and scared but in a good way but when she sees her smiling face walking down the isle the nervousness, as well as fear he may be feeling at that moment will all go away. All he has to remind himself to do is breathe because if he doesn't Sarah will literally take his breathe away.

As he continues driving, he glances over at Peaches who is currently having fun sticking her head out the passenger side window letting the wind hit her in the face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth having a good old time. Chuck reaches over with his right hand to scratch her on the back. "Good girl." he said. After patting her back, the lanky business owner puts both hands back on the wheel driving towards their intended destination.

XXX

**Whitnall Of-Leash Dog Park  
****8:45 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck makes it to the park and proceeds to find a good place to park. He opens the door jumping out of his car and is quickly followed by Peaches jumping out as well attached to the other end of the leash. After pressing the button in order to know his car is safely secured the two head towards the park itself and upon reaching it he bends down unleashing Peaches letting her roam free. "Go have fun girl." she stated patting her back.

He watches as Peaches scampers off playing and interacting with the other dogs in the park. As he heads towards the picnic tables holding the leash in his right hand, he is greeted by another dog owner in his early to late 60's with white hair sporting a white mustaches as well. "Chuck my boy…" the elderly man happily stated reaching out for a handshake. "…how are you doing this fine day?"

For Chuck, Mr. Drysdale was the first person he met when he came to this particular dog park. He, along with Jethro his German Shepherd, welcomed him with open arms and they have formed a kinship of sorts. After speaking with him for quite some time, he was able to learn that he used to be a bank president before he retired giving up leadership to his son Sonny.

"I'm doing very awesome Mr. Drysdale." he replies back shaking his hand. "I'm getting married this afternoon."

"Kudos to you young man and to your future wife." he replied with a wide smile that is somewhat hidden by his bushy white mustache. "I hope you enjoy many years of marital bliss like my wife and I have shared."

"I never really asked. How many years have you been married?" inquired Chuck.

"40 years and still going strong." he replied.

"I hope Sarah and I will be where you and Mrs. Drysdale are someday." nodded Chuck. "I got to know. What's your secret?" he inquired.

"Well…" answered Mr. Drysdale crossing his arms and brushing his white mustache with his finger. "…first off never go to bed angry. Talk over and work out your problems so you can able to resolve them without having resentment towards one another while you try to sleep."

"Awesome words to live by." responded Chuck. "Anything else?" he questioned with curiosity.

"Let see." he responded mulling it over in his head. "Oh, the words I'm sorry shouldn't be hard to say."

"Oh trust me…" Chuck retorted shaking his head. "…I apologize a lot."

Mr. Drysdale expresses laughter upon hearing that and reaches over to pat him on the left shoulder. "Here's one. Even if you know you're right...you're wrong so shut your mouth and just nod." he said. "There have been plenty of times in my marriage where I knew I was right and she was wrong but kept my mouth shut about it. Just you wait Chuck." he said waving his finger at him. "You'll see."

"Gotcha." he replied with a grin.

"Finally…" Mr. Drysdale said leaning in towards Chuck. "…laugh together. Look back on not only the good times but the bad times where you can actually laugh about what the two of you have been through." he firmly stated. "Trust me my boy…" he added patting him on the left knee. "…it's a powerful way of staying bonded together son."

"I'll keep that in mind sir." said Chuck.

After talking for a few more minutes with Mr. Drysdale, Chuck sees Peaches appear from behind him with a purple Frisbee in her mouth. "Where did you get that girl?" he asked as the golden lab wags her tails and barks while the Frisbee is still in her mouth. He kneels down giving all his attention to his dog and as he does he hears a female voice jogging up behind him.

"Excuse me." a woman hollered. "I think your dog has my Frisbee." the woman called out.

"Sorry about that." he apologetically stated not looking behind him. "My dog isn't usually a kleptomaniac." Chuck said still kneeling down beside his dog grabbing the Frisbee in between her teeth.

While he is busy trying to remove the Frisbee from her clutches Chuck sees pants legs and shoes of the female in question inevitably standing in front of him with a boxer terrier sitting down next to her feet. "Chuck? Chuck Bartowski?" the female voice said causing his eyes to widen upon hearing the oh so familiar voice. "Boy, I never thought I would run into you here."

In that instance, as he's kneeling next to his dog, he slowly peers up at the woman looking down at him with disbelief. "Lou?"

XXX


	4. A Rock And A Hard Place

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, for your reactions you enjoyed not only Carina showing up but Lou as well. I was thinking about replacing Lou with his former ex Kat Matthews an orginial character but I decided on Lou being the better pick for Chuck to talk to. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this latest chapter and please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**A Rock and A Hard Place**

XXX

**Whitnall Off-Leash Dog Park  
****9:00 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

As Chuck peers up at Lou, the woman he thought he would never see again, he hears Mrs. Drysdale pose a question to him. "Who is this young lady Chuck?"

It takes brief moment for Chuck to answer Mr. Drysdale. He wrestles the Frisbee out of Peaches' mouth and then slowly rises up keeping his focus on Lou. Chuck shakes his head breaking his concentration and then glances back at his elderly friend to provide him with an answer. "Mr. Drysdale…" he replied motioning over to the short, dark haired woman with her dog sitting next to her. "…this is my uh…ex Lou."

"Oh, nice to meet you Lou." he said reaching out to shake her hand. "Never met a woman named Lou before.

"Nice to meet you too sir." she replied reciprocating the handshake. "Yeah, my dad was counting on a boy but he got me instead. " added Lou with a soft grin.

To see Lou standing in front of him after the whole situation concerning their relationship unfortunately ended with Casey telling he was an informant for the FDA in order to capture not only her ex Stavros Demetrios but the Demetrios smuggling family. It was also on that particular night that he experienced Sarah kissing him on the lips. They both thought they were going to die by what was thought to be a bomb but it was sleeping chamber holding Bryce.

As much as he kept that memorable moment locked awayin his head, he knows that this isn't exactly the right time to reminisce about a night he'll truly never forget knowing it wasn't a memorable night for her. In his mind, the betrayal she felt from him caused her to not only ban him for her deli shop, but he could no longer experience the taste of a sandwich that would be named after him…The Chuck Bartowski. Either way, it happened and now he hopes to make things right bringing closure to their past relationship.

"Mr. D…" he stated turning to his attention to him. "…Lou and I are going to catch up." added Chuck turning back his attention to his former flame. They both walk off to talk in private with both their dogs following suit behind them.

"I hope that is all you two are going to do son?" retorted Mr. Drysdale.

Upon hearing that response, Chuck glances back to see his elderly friend expressing concern knowing he's looking out for him. After a moment and a minute or two of brief silence between Chuck and Lou, the master sandwich maker breaks the silence. "I read the article in the L.A. Times Chuck, I'm glad you're achieving some modicum of success with your business." she said glancing up at him and them looks straight forward.

"Thanks." he replied as he reaches up rubbing the back of his neck. "Zork has been doing very well and we're in the process of developing a new computer game."

"Awesome." she replied.

"Yeah, it is." grinned Chuck. It's most definitely an awkward situation to say least for him because he has no idea what to say to her. It's been over 2 and half years since they last saw each other. In his mind, she probably knows of his exploits reading the L.A. times while he is at a disadvantage not knowing what she has been up to as of late. "So…' wondered Chuck taking a taking a deep breathe. "…what's up with you?"

"Oh you know…" answered Lou with her hands in her pockets as she glances down to her right to see her box terrier with her tongue hanging out and tail wagging happily away. "…still running my deli, paying the bills, and walking my dog Ruben."

"That's good." he quickly nodded peering down at her dog. "I'm glad you're doing well and your dog looks like a Ruben." said Chuck looking glancing down to his left to see Peaches peering up at him. As he looks down at her he mouths the words help me to his loveable pooch causing her to perk her ears up and tilt her head to the right wondering what her master is saying. He then looks straight forward and struggles to figure out what to say to her. "So listen…"

Lou immediately interjected. "How is Sarah your fiancé doing Chuck?"

"She's doing well." he nodded. "She works at Orange Orange now across from my place of business."

"That's nice." she responded. "I wondered where she was because one minute she was working in Weinerlicious the next minute she isn't."

"Yeah. She hated that her clothes always smelled like sausage at the end of the day." he replied turning his head and shaking it as he realizes what he just said.

"Good for her." Lou stated.

There is another brief moment of silence between the two. In that instance, Chuck takes a deep breathe knowing what he's about to say next. "We're actually getting married this afternoon." he said slightly turning his head to the left in order to see the reaction on her face. From where he's standing, he could only get a glimpse of her biting her bottom lip telling him that she's fighting back what she really wants to say to him.

"I'm happy for you…" she replied quickly glancing up at him. She reaches up with her right hand pushing her hair back behind her right ear. "…for the both of you. Congratulations." she stated with a seemingly forced smile forming on her lips.

"I'm sorry." exhaled Chuck with a sense of remorse in his voice. "I never wanted to end things the way it did between you and me."

Chuck notices that Lou is shaking her head knowing that Mt. Saint Lou is quite possibly about to emotionally erupt on him. He prepares himself the onslaught of anger that the tiny woman will rain down on him. She suddenly stops and then faces Chuck narrowing her eyes causing him to stop to slowly face. "What do you want chuck? To be forgiven for what you did to me?" questioned Lou expressing seriousness in her eyes.

"I know I don't deserve to be forgiven." he said shaking his head. "I just want to talk and have some closure with you." added Chuck.

Lou pauses in order to mull over what Chuck said. As he waits for her response he quickly looks down to his left to see Peaches and Ruben sitting down look up at their two masters. He is briefly mesmerized by what the two canines are doing until his attention is returned to his ex responding to his request. "Fine…" she firmly stated. "…let's talk." firmly stated Lou walking towards the nearest picnic table with Ruben in tow.

Chuck stands there a moment as she watches her head towards the table walking with absolute purpose. He then peers down at Peaches who peering up at him. "You got my back?" Peaches responds with several barks towards her master. "Good, because I'm going to need it." he said as he motions for her to come with him as he turns heading towards the same picnic table Lou is heading to.

XXX

**Wexler Condo - Patio/Balcony  
****9:05 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"So how is Chuck in bed?" questioned Carina with a sly grin towards Sarah. "Is he up to par or better than Bryce?" she asked with absolute curiosity.

_Seriously!_ Now that question crosses the line she thinks to herself. True, she and Carina are best friends but to share that bit if information with her is considered in her mind highly classified. Unlike her, she is most definitely the type of woman who is not shy at all or afraid for that matter in describing in vivid detail the sexual exploits when it comes to getting close to her marks.

"Why would I tell you." she replied shaking her head.

From the look on Carina's face, Sarah surmises that she has so made the wrong decision in staying and not go with her to some place exciting like San Trope or some exotic location like that where the men where nothing but a speedo, which knowing her she would most definitely enjoy. She's a man-eater and she hopes the next unfortunate soul to cross her path with her is actually able to say to no her. It's damn near impossible for any guy to do but its wishful thinking on her part.

"That bad huh?" she said pursing her lips together. "I bet he's more focused on his business and making computer games than to give you the sexual pleasure you most desire."

Sarah shakes her head in absolute disagreement. "I hate to burst to burst your bubble Carina but he's just the opposite." she firmly stated raising up both eyebrows.

"Really?" responded Carina as her curiosity is thoroughly peeked. "Who would have thought that Chuck is a real Casanova in bed." she said titling her head to the right as she reaches up with her finger touching her bottom lip.

_Same old Carina_. She never has an off switch when it comes to her libido she thinks to herself. True, there have been situations where her feminine wiles have been useful in getting out of a sticky situation but at the same time it has also gotten them into it as well. It's dangerous being her best friend but she makes life absolutely interesting whenever she rolls into town and inevitably team up.

She knows she always has to be on guard whenever she's around because you never know when a vengeful mark is possibly coming after her and ends up with you in his clutches. Sarah truly had to learn that the hard way when they first met up all those years ago and it was a learning experience. Yet, no matter how angry she is with Carina for leaving her high and dry she'll for the most part forgive her.

"Yup." replied with a satisfying grin on her lips. "When it comes to Chuck…" she said leaning in as the grin turns into a wide smile. "…let's say Bryce can learn a few things from him." she added.

Carina responds with a raised right eyebrow after hearing the surprising information concerning his performance in bed to which Sarah clearly notices. She then nods leading her to pose another question to her best friend. "Speaking of Bryce, where is he?"

"He's tracking The Ring and just to let you know he's seeing my sister Cassidy." firmly stated Sarah.

Sarah witness Carina go silent for a moment. In that instance, she knew that by revealing that piece of information knowing she and Bryce had a history she's opening up a Pandora's Box of countless questions. Questions that would most certainly involve quite possibly whether Bryce is merely getting even her by being in a relationship with her old sister just to spite her, which isn't the case at all.

After getting his approval from her father, they were given time to talk to each other before he left to track The Ring. She remembers him actually asking to get her approval knowing how important of a relationship they have together. According to Bryce, he felt better knowing she no longer had any ill will towards him anymore. She didn't but just like Casey she would make due on his promise to shoot of his manhood if she wasn't treated right.

"Interesting." she nodded.

Her one word answer completely took the blonde agent by surprise. "What's so interesting about that?" questioned Sarah.

"Well…" responded Carina. She leans back in her chair and continues on with her response. "…you were in a relationship with Bryce and now you're with Chuck. Chuck and Bryce are or were best friends. Now your sister is in a long distance relationship with your ex and that doesn't bother you." she said shaking her head. "This has Jerry Springer moment written all over it." added the red headed temptress.

"Only you Carina would find it interesting." she responded shaking her head with a grin of disbelief.

"You know me so well." replied Carina shrugging her shoulders.

"Unfortunately I do." she retorted.

XXX

**Whitnall Off-Leash Dog Park  
****9:10 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"You wanted to talk…" responded Lou. "…so talk." she said narrowing her eyes at him sitting across the picnic table under the gazebo.

Chuck is truly unprepared for this. What are the odds that he would run into Lou in this particular dog park early in the morning on his wedding day. He knew that the bride tends to experience unfortunate situations that she can't control but never the groom. The groom doesn't necessarily have problem because all he has to do is show up and stand there while waiting for the bride to walk down the isle.

"My life at the time we met was complicated." he replied.

"I see." she answered nodding in agreement. "Let me ask you this question first, does Sarah also work for the FDA?"

"No, she does not." he stated shaking his said.

"Okay, are you still working for the FDA with your handler Agent Casey?"

"No." Chuck quickly replied. "It interferes with me running my own business now and Casey…" He pauses for a second. "…well he's still around busting people who illegally import meat not that I'm saying you're doing such a thing because…"

"Chuck." she firmly stated.

"Hmm." he replied looking directly at her.

"You're babbling." she responded narrowing her eyes at him. Chuck experiences another brief moment of silence on Lou's part as she sits there seemingly stewing and possibly contemplating her next line of questions for him to answer. "So were you really over Sarah when we went out?

"Yes, we did break up. As I recall she cried when I told her."

It was true that Sarah did cry but as a C.I.A. agent she mastered the art of crying. It was astounding to stand in the home theatre room as she got into the mindset of a woman who was about to experience a guy breaking up with her. To him it looked so real that it actually fooled Jeff, Lester, and Morgan. It was so real in fact that he was actually concerned about her when she walked out of the home theatre room.

"But she wasn't over you."

Chuck begins wiggling his head like a bobble head doll trying to figure out how to respond to that that particular questions because it was again a complicated situation. So he gives her an answer. "You could say that." he replied. "She can be a bit overprotective when it comes to me."

As Chuck is sitting there being interrogated by Lou, he can feel himself getting considerably uncomfortable at the line of questions he's being asked. For a small woman, she can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be like Beckman's tiny self. He knows at this point he's basically answering simple yes and no questions so hopefully it will just stay that way.

"Now you're marrying her."

"Yeah." he replied. "Like I said before it was complicated relationship back then." added Chuck expressing a nervous grin. "Our relationship was kind of like the Katy Perry song Hot N' Cold. More on the cold part than the hot really but now its hot."

"Is there a point Chuck?" she asked.

"Point, right." He takes a deep breathe and then decides to just speak from the heart. "Listen, when I met you I felt there was a real connection between the two us. Granted, I was still in a relationship with Sarah and at the time I wanted something more but she didn't." he retorted shaking his head. "It took me hearing the hard truth from her to wake me up to the reality that we weren't on the same page."

The brown haired business owner vividly remembers the conversation after arresting Reardon Paine who poisoned them and before taking the antidote to save themselves. He specifically asked her if their thing under the undercover thing is going anywhere and she looked him in the eyes and said no. It was truly painful for him to hear that but equally painful for him to fake break up with her.

He stood in Weinerlicious afterwards with Sarah standing just a few feet away from her and he simply spoke from the heart like he always does. Chuck started off talking about a list and how he was going to start crossing things off beginning with breaking up their pretend relationship. His basic reasoning for it was that the longer they tried to fool other people the only person he was fooling is himself.

In his mind, he wanted not only a normal life but a normal relationship with a great girl who could give that to him. He recalls lingering in Weinerlicious there for a brief moment before heading out the door and then walking towards Lou's diner. When he entered a smile immediately appeared on his face as he talked with her sharing both a cup of coffee and a few laughs in between.

"So when you came into my deli shop to talk to me…"

"When I came into your deli I just broken up with her." he chimed in. He pauses for a moment glancing at Peaches who is lying on the ground peering up at him. Chuck then returns his attention back to Lou. "My relationship with you was truly genuine and I really liked you but things got complicated when I was assigned to get close to you in order to get to your ex."

He notices the disappointment in her eyes after saying that and feels bad about it. The next 4 words coming out of her mouth would certainly place Chuck between a rock and a hard place. "Was it worth it?" questioned Lou.

Chuck pauses before answering. "Yes because your ex was doing bad business but in the process I hurt you and for that I'm sorry. By no means did I ever consider you an assignment because you were everything I was looking for in a girl at the time." he firmly stated. "You're smart, beautiful, run your own deli, and you named a sandwich after me. If my situation was different then maybe we could have worked out but it didn't. Look, just wanted to let you know that in case that makes any difference to you."

"At least you're honest with me and I thank you for that."

"You're welcome."

"It took me a long time to get over you and now that I sit here talking I have just one thing to say to you."

Here we go Chuck thinks to himself. She's going to let me have it leading him to prepare for what she's about to say. "Thank you." she replied.

"What?" he responded in disbelief. "You're not mad?"

"Oh trust me I was mad when I saw you but…" she replied nodding her head. "…but you had the balls to own up for what you did and not too many guys do that, especially living in this city." added Lou. "I respect that and because of that I forgive you so we both can have closure. Tell Sarah she's a very lucky woman to be marrying a guy like you."

"Thanks and I will." he says.

"Hey, it's a good thing we never did work out because I ended up meeting a great guy." she happily stated. "We've been dating for 2 years now."

"That's awesome…" Chuck replied expressing a grin. "…tell me about him." he said leaning in as Lou begins talking about her new boyfriend.

XXX

**Wexler Condo - Pation/Balcony  
****9:15 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"It was actually nice seeing you again Carina." Sarah said eyeing her best friend across the table. "Are you actually coming to my wedding or you just say you are and not show up."

"Will there be an open bar?" she asked quirking her brow.

"Of course." nodded Sarah. "It was one of the things on the checklist for my wedding planner Mary to work on and besides we both know Casey is going to need it afterwards after we says our vows that we've written to each other ."

"Awww…" replied Carina. "In that instance, Sarah is once again surprised by her response. "…how incredibly sappy of you two." she added. "So Johnny going to be there huh."

"Yeah."

"Let me guess, he's going to be working security to see that you two have the perfect wedding and tranq anybody who objects to two getting married right?" she said with a wry smile.

"Wrong again." Sarah responded with a grin.

"He's one of Chuck's groomsmen…"

Carina immediately interjects. "Casey…a groomsmen. I'll definitely be there just to see him squirming in his tux." she said expressing a playful grin. "He's going to be surprised to see me and maybe we both can recreate what happened in my hotel room during my last visit. You know just for old times sake.

_Should I tell her that Casey not only has a girlfriend but a daughter as well_. Nah she thinks to herself. Sarah wants Carina to be completely surprised by the fact the NSA agent who ended up handcuffed to a bed twice by her is a family man. It would totally be fun to see the reaction on her face when she finds out at the reception and she totally wants to be there to witness it.

"So who else is Chuck's groomsmen?"

"The 4th member to our team Travis Riley and before you say anything he's married. As matter of fact all Chuck's groomsmen are married except for his employee Trip." she stated. "He's single so you can hook up with him if you want."

"What's the point in telling me Sarah." she replied. "You know I like to the thrill of the hunt."

"That's why I'm telling you ahead of time so you can be on your best behavior or at least try to be."

"You know you're taking all the fun out of this for me."

"I know Carina." Sarah knows its going to be interesting to say the least with Carina being at the wedding reception. She knows for the time being she won't get into trouble during their wedding because if she does she'll make sure to kick her ass for doing so. However, she knows how important this to her and even though she has a tendency to cause trouble she knows she won't for her sake. After the wedding, she can do her damage all she wants. "So I'll see you this afternoon then…" she asked pushing herself out of her seat leading Carina does the same. "…and wear something that doesn't have the focus on you instead of me." Sarah notices her best friend rolling her eyes when she says that. "Please, just for me."

Carina takes a quick breathe, shakes he head, and purses her lips inevitably expresses a grin towards the bride-to-be. "Just for you and hey it gives me an excuse to shop for a dress." she happily replied.

Sarah and Carina hug each other. As they do, the blonde agent tells whispers something in her right ear. "Do widzenia." she said with a smile on her face.

When Carina leans back she responds to her friend. "Na razie." replied Carina. Afterwards the two ladies head back inside with the red headed beauty heading out to buy a new dress while Sarah heads out with her maid of honor, as well as her bridesmaids to get pampered.

XXX


	5. Case Of The Ex

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, in this particular chapter there are few more surprises from the past in store that will be showing up for Chuck and Sarah. Yeah, with this being their wedding Lou and Carina have already made an appearance so you may be wondering who else is going to show up. Anyways, enjoy the read and leave a comment so you can share what you liked or disliked about the chapter. Hey, as I've said before reviews are awesome because they help keep this story alive._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Case Of The Ex**

XXX

**Whitnall Off-Leash Dog Park  
****9:45 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck returned to his vehicle with Peaches in tow. He opened the door, let his dog in, and then followed suit right behind her. After a few seconds, he backs out of the parking lot and then proceeded to head back to Casa Bartowski in order to get ready for what his brother-in-law has in store for the him along with the rest of the groomsmen. As he sits there with Peaches sitting in the passenger seat head out the window he reflects back on the tail end of the conversation he had with Lou.

Lou shared with him that her boyfriend's name is Dean Hawkins and he works as an assistant manager of an auto parts business that wasn't her regular place to go to in order to get her car fixed. They met when she took her car in to get her brake drums and rotors replaced. While she was waiting in the lobby they struck up a conversation and she shared with him that she owns a deli to where she invited him to stop by one time for lunch, which he did.

According to her, it took him 2 weeks of coming to her deli until he worked up the nerve to ask her out and the rest is history as the two have been dating for 2 years now. For Chuck, it was good to know that he not only was able to put the past behind him once and for all with Lou to the point where they both now established a semblance of closure, but they have become good friends after talking it out so much so that he invited the two of them to his wedding to which she happily accepted.

As much as he was able to be on great terms with Lou, he doesn't think he would be able to have much luck with another old flame if he ever bumped into her today. When it came to his other ex Katherine Matthews it was a relationship that also did not end well with him breaking up with her instead of the other way around. It was his decision after a successful mission capturing Xavier Tombs at ComiCon that led to Sarah breaking her right arm because of him.

It was her breaking her right arm that woke chuck up to the fact his feelings for Sarah were far greater for her than for Kat. Chuck knew he had a tough task ahead as he would have to talk and tell her that the relationship between the two of the is over. He would find himself with a girl who was everything he ever wanted but yet again the word complicated would creep itself into the conversation to the point where he remember actually saying those oh so familiar words its not you its me.

To him, he has heard those 5 words before being said to him and it was a bit weird for him to say out loud to Kat knowing how powerful those words can truly be. Needless to say it didn't go over too well as she not only got mad but threw several shoes at him that were sitting on the dining room/kitchen table. He barely got out of there alive as the barrage of high heel and flat toed shoes were thrown at him as he rushed out of her apartment closing the door behind him.

He and Kat never talked after that happened. In typical fashion, he was immediately deleted as her Facebook friend and all the stuff they shared together was returned to him either torn up, ripped apart, or broken. It showed to what extent the anger Kat felt towards him concerning the breakup she didn't see coming at all. In any case, he remembers seeing her at The Grove to where they exchanged momentary glances and that was primarily it as he walked with Sarah while Kat was walking hand in hand with a guy.

However unlike the lack of communication with Kat, he and Sarah did talk at what he now refers to as their beach. Chuck recalls how he first apologized to her for being angry at the wrong person knowing it wasn't her that he was angry at but he himself for bottling up all his emotions concerning the past 5 years involving Stanford and Jill. The conversation between the two of them would inevitably lead to Sarah hearing about how his sister Ellie helped him put things into perspective.

A perspective in which he told Sarah that he realized he's happy with a woman who has made him completely let go of the past. A woman who has brought back his smile that he thought he lost and even though he doesn't know her all too well he believed she's a real, genuine person with a caring heart. Of course there are times where she can completely get on your nerves, but the great thing about her is she'll always be there for me. In addition to that, he also believed he's a whole man because of her.

Chuck was talking about Sarah but she didn't know that causing her to be completely surprised on her part when he told her that he broke up with Kat. His reason was he's never going to have a normal life or a real relationship because of the intersect in his head putting him and those close to/around him in danger as well. He then remembers telling her he appreciated everything she's done for him knowing how grateful for the many times she's put her life on the line to save him.

The icing on the cake in his mind was when Sarah asked him if they could still be friend and he responded back by simply tell her he couldn't be friends with a woman who his heart belongs with. He turned to her smiling and from that point on their fake relationship ultimately became real between the two of them. As he continues driving, Chuck's thoughts are set aside as he decides to turn into a Starbucks in order to get some coffee to drink.

He leaves Peaches in the car while he goes inside and after a total of 7 minutes he heads back out to his car. Upon reaching the driver's side door, he sets his cup of coffee on top of the roof of his car, takes out his keys, and is about to stick them into the door to unlock it he's absolutely startled by a voice behind him. "Hey Chuck." the male gruffly said.

The successful business owner quickly spins around as his keys drop at the man's feet who is standing in front of him. His eyes widen to see another familiar face. "Rand Pulaski?"

XXX

**Starbucks Parking Lot  
****10:15 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"Sorry…" Pulaski said bending down to pick up Chuck's keys and then reaches over to hand them to him." "…did I scare you."

"You could say that." Chuck replied regaining his composure after being startled to death. He takes his keys from not only a former sniper but also a former member of Kirk Archer's team. It was that same man who gave him his card in case he needed his help in case they got in to a sticky situation. "I see you responded to our invite."

"Yup." responded Pulaski.

"You know you could have called or something." stated Chuck shaking his head.

"Not really my style." he retorted with a wry smile.

That's true Chuck thinks to himself. Snipers are notorious for being known as quiet, stealthy, and exude astounding patience in the field. They have high degree of proficiency in camouflage, concealment, stalking and observation as well as precision marksmanship under wide operational conditions. In that instance, he's glad that Pulaski turned out to be one of the good guys deciding to help Team Chuck instead of Team Archer.

Unfortunately, they would find out after the a fierce gun battle exchanged between him and his teammates. The barrage of bullets was initially started by Pulaski thinking they were there ordered by Archer to take him out. Chuck vividly remembers standing at the cabin door with Sarah then all of a sudden he's suddenly being pulled backwards nearly getting a wedgie in the process. He then hears and sees bullets flying through the window, as well as, door as he finds himself falling over backwards on the wooden rail.

Thankfully, Travis caught him and found a place where he could hide while the rest of his teammates dealt with Pulaski. While Casey, Sarah, and Travis were busy with him, Chuck was safe under the porch but not for long as he would find himself crawling towards a beam of light. It's that beam of light that would end up being a trap door that would inevitably get the upper hand in disarming him. Thinking about though, disarming isn't really the right word to put it.

He remembers eyeing Travis from the trap door as Pulaski legs were a few feet in front of him. Archer's former teammate held his 3 teammates at gun point. When he signals him Chuck sprang into action grabbing his left leg and held on tight for dear life. In that particular instance, the 4th member of Team Chuck was right when he said that he literary had a leg up on the situation by pulling off his left prosthetic leg. After finding out that he was one of the good guys he helped them by giving them one name that wasn't on the list that was considered to be an unofficial member of his team…Malcolm Mudd.

Long story short they were able to defeat his ex commanding officer Archer, along with Mudd and his associates but lost Sarah's boss Langston Graham in the process. In any case, as he stood there face to face with Pulaski he began to wonder about something causing him to ask a question to the newest ally to Team Chuck. "How long have you been in town?"

"I just got in yesterday and because of the jetlag, as well as the time difference I slept in." he replied. "Today, I spent the morning tracking your movements."

"Oh really." responded Chuck with a raised right eyebrow."

"Yup…" retorted Pulaski. "…I could have easily dropped you at any time with my sniper rifle."

Chuck's eyes wide upon hearing that bit of information. "That's…huh…good to know Rand." he replied with a sheepish smile on his face. His curiosity then gets the better of him concerning what Pulaski said about easily dropping hi with his sniper rifle. "By any chance did you bring your sniper rifle with you?" questioned Chuck hoping he says no.

"Of course not. I wouldn't be that crazy to bring a weapon on board a plane." the man from the east coast responded nonchalantly shaking his head. Chuck expresses a sigh of relief after hearing that. "Besides, I have a storage unit where I keep a cache of weapons when I used to travel with Archer and the rest of the team. One of those weapons is the 7.62x51mm M40 sniper rifle with attached silent suppressor."

This guy is a lot like Casey Chuck thinks to himself. He and Casey would probably enjoy showing each other their weapons and see whose is bigger. Chuck knows that there would most definitely be a competition to see which weapon does the most damage. It would not only be an absolute thrill for the both of them but it would give him a chance to form a friendship bonded by guns. Granted it may not happen knowing Casey's mindset but who knows it could happen.

"Okay." replied Chuck. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Just coffee." responded Pulaski.

"Awesome." he stated nodding his head. "My brother-in-law is probably taking me and my groomsmen out to have lunch before the wedding this afternoon. You're more than welcome to come join us." added Chuck. "He's paying."

"Hey…" Pulaski quickly responded. "…I'm in."

"Did you drive here?" the lanky business owner asked looking around to see if he drove a vehicle.

"Nope." he said shaking his head. "Took a taxi."

It takes a brief moment for Chuck to open his door, grab his cup of coffee from off the top of his roof, and then glance back at Pulaski. "Jump in. I'll introduce you to the rest of the guys even though you do sort of know Travis." Chuck jumps in the driver's seat immediately looking at Peaches sitting in the passenger seat. "Back seat girl." he said pointing behind him.

After hearing a few whimpers from the golden lab she does what she is told hopping to the back seat Chuck unlocks the passenger side door. Chuck, Pulaski, and Peaches back out then out of the Starbucks parking lot in the groom's vehicle heading towards Casa Bartowski for the possibility of food to be eaten with his brother-in-law Devon paying the bill.

XXX

**Inside 2 door 2010 Honda Insight  
****10:20 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck is driving towards Casa Bartowski with Pulaski sitting in the passenger seat and his dog Peaches sitting in the back seat somewhat disappointment she couldn't be able to sit in the front. As he's behind the wheel driving, he glances over at the man sitting in the passenger seat and he can clearly tell he's hasn't been out her in quite a while as his eyes are transfixed on not just the sites but on all the beautiful woman that are walking around.

I guess living like Grizzly Adams for a while in absolute seclusion will do that to a guy like him he thinks to himself. He goes from peaceful tranquility to the hustle and bustle of Los Angeles where his senses are stimulated all at once. Chuck can't help but express a hint of a grin as he continues to have his left hand on the wheel while using the other to drink his coffee.

As Chuck is sitting there concentrating on the road, Pulaski suddenly asks him a question. "So who was the pretty girl you were talking to."

After finishing a sip from his coffee from Starbucks, he places it on the cup tray beside him and then quickly glances over to him responding to his question. "She was my ex." he replied. "I didn't expect her to be there and neither did she expect me to be there."

"What happened between the two of you?" wondered Pulaski.

The lanky business owner doesn't want to give all the details so he just gives the basic cliff notes version of it. "Long story short my job got in the way and it didn't work out between the two of us."

Chuck notices a questionable look on his face causing him to wonder what he's thinking about. It could be any number of things that could be totally reasonable or quite possibly totally off the wall. In the brief time he has gotten to know him, he surmises that even though he is a bit scary he seems harmless unless you try to kill him and then he'll go all Rambo on your ass.

He remembers dealing with his booby traps that he set in the sand and how Casey crawled on his stomach in order to disarm them. Those few minutes were literally hair raising as his pulses raced a million miles a minutes and his heart beat loudly like a drum especially when Casey put the disarmed grenades in his hands. He about pissed his pants when he did that. His thoughts concerning that particular situation were suddenly ended by Pulaski posing another question to him.

"Is she single?"

"No…" responded Chuck glancing over at Pulaski expressing a question look on his face. "…why?"

"Just asking." he answered shaking his head as he returns his attention looking out the passenger side window. There is a brief moment of silence in the car as Chuck looks in the rear view mirror to see that Peaches is asleep in the back seat. His attention returns to the view in front of him and as he continues driving Pulaski breaks the silence. "I'm thinking about moving here." he stated.

_Are you serious?_ Those are the thee words he would have said out loud directly to him but restrained himself from doing so. In his mind, he must have really been lonely living up there in the woods without having any female contact whatsoever and now that he's out here he's quite possibly getting visually stimulated. Chuck doesn't blame him and quite frankly he hopes that Pulaski is able to unclog his pipes when he meets someone at the wedding if they are any single ladies there.

"Great." replied Chuck. "What are you going to do about the cabin you're living in?" he wondered.

"I have two options." he stated holding up two fingers. "I can sell it and use the money to buy a house possibly near the beach." said Pulaski.

"And the other option?" he asked with curiosity.

"Since the house still reminds me of the times I used to share living with my ex-wife I could tear it all down or burn the son of a bitch down." he said expressing a grin.

There is momentary pause on Chuck's pause after hearing his second option. It takes a while for what he said to sink in and thinks to himself he must really have ex-wife issues. He then responds. "I vote sell it and use the money to buy a house possibly near the beach." retorted Chuck. "I hear there are few houses for sale in either Long Beach or at Venice Beach that would probably suit a guy like you since you like living near the water." he said.

"I'll do that." nodded Pulaski. "Thanks for the heads up."

"No problem." replied Chuck as he reaches for his Starbucks coffee with his right hand. "No problem at all." he whispers as both his eyebrow raise up takes a sip of his coffee turning his attention to the road in front of him.

XXX

**Oasis Nail Spa  
****10:45 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The Bride, maid of honor, and the bridesmaids stepped into the Nail Spa. As soon as the ladies stepped inside it was everything that Cassidy described it would be being an elegant, kind, and caring atmosphere where they'll experience a mini vacation. After Cassidy checks in with the front desk, the ladies are escorted to the their individual seats and are treated to the lap of luxury when it comes to their hands, as well as feet.

After 20 minutes go by, the ladies are sitting back comfortably with their eyes closed when Cassidy brings up a question to her younger sister. "Since Shannon's two daughters, Leah and Emma, will be flower girls who will be the ring bearer." asked the older Wexler sister. "You never really mentioned who it will be."

"Don't worry Cass." responded Sarah expressing a contented smile. "Chuck has that covered because the minute we got engaged we both knew who we wanted as the ring bearer."

"Okay." replied Cassidy. "If you say Chuck has it covered then he has it covered. I trust him."

"I do too." she firmly stated. As she sits there, enjoying being pampered hand and foot gives a sigh of contentment knowing she wants to be as relaxed as possible before her wedding. In her mind, she doesn't want to end up being one of those Bridezillas that completely go off the deep end because when you have a C.I.A. getting married watch your heads because bullets or quite possibly knives may start flying. Its at this point, Sarah poses a question to her friend and bridesmaid Shannon. "Shannon are you're kids excited about being flower girls?" she asked with her eyes closed truly enjoying very minute of the experience.

"They're ecstatic." she happily replied. "They've actually been practicing their flower dropping skills when they walk down the isle."

It's at that point, Sarah hears Ellie respond. "That's so cute." she replied. "You're girls are going to do great Shannon." she said.

"Thanks El." responded Shannon.

"Jayne how you doing over there?" wondered Sarah as she sits in the comfy chair.

The blonde agent hears a satisfying groan as her response telling her she doing well. "I'm in absolute Heaven right now." she replied.

"How about you Isabel?" she asked her next door neighbor.

"I'm having flashbacks to my own wedding day to Rusty." she replied. "Great memories." added Isabel.

"How is C.J. doing by way." asked Sarah.

"He's getting big for a 2 year old." responded Isabel. "He may end up growing to become a football player."

"Hey, if he does his Uncle Devon will help him train." Ellie said.

As Sarah sits back listening to the conversations her friends are having she can't help but feel a little bit guilty for enjoying this experience knowing how much this is setting her older sister back. However, at the same time she shows she only going to experience her wedding day just one time so she's just going to enjoy every moment leading up to point where she walks down the isle and sees Chuck waiting for her.

She hopes she doesn't cry when she sees him because that would ruin her makeup. Sarah slightly shakes her head for just a brief second at the thought of her thinking like a real woman instead of a full fledged C.I.A. agent. Chuck joked with when they were on the mission at the suburbs with him finding her cooking breakfast and the look in his eyes were of disbelief that a hardened government agent could ever be domesticated.

In her mind, he would be proving Chuck wrong like he has proven so many other people wrong in the past like Graham, Beckman, Bryce, her sister Cassidy, and especially her father. It has been a tough task indeed for her to be comfortable in her own skin after so many years but with Chuck by her side nothing can stop her because he gives her that much needed strength to keep fighting no matter what.

For so long the concept of friends, family, a stable life with someone she loves have just been merely thoughts that were never really going to happen for her because of the job, Now, she has both and it has never felt so go to her. It's like being on cloud 9 and its taking her all the way to the alter to marry her one true love Chuck Bartowski who has given his heart to her and only her.

Sarah's thoughts are abruptly ended when she suddenly feels a hand on her left arm and then hears the voice of her big sister. "Just sit back D because you deserve this." firmly stated Cassidy. "I paid for the best for you sis." she emphatically said.

"Thanks sis." happily reorted Sarah with a satisfying smile knowing that nothing can ruin this experience for her.

As she continues to have her eyes closed feeling her fingers and toes being beautified she suddenly hears her named being called out. "Sarah Walker is that you?"

"Yeah, may I ask…" In that instance, as she looks up opening wondering who is saying her name she sees the one person she did not expect to see at the spa. "…Katherine Matthews." she softly said under her breathe.

XXX


	6. The Claws Come Out

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, sorry I left you hanging on with the appearance of Chuck's ex Katherine Matthews showing up at the Nail Spa of all places. In this particular chapter, you'll read what happens between the two of them. Will there be a catifight? What will she say? Will Sarah beat the crap out of her? You just have to read and find out. Anyways, hope you enjoy the read and once again please leave a comment to share your own thoughts. As I've said before, reviews are awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck._

**The Claws Come Out**

XXX

**Oasis Nail Spa  
****11:10 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The one person Sarah never expected see is standing just off to her right and today of all day for that. It has been 2 and half years since she last saw Kat. She was with Chuck at The Grove when they spotted her with a guy. They only made eye contact with her and that was about it. So it was quite shocking when the bride-to-be opened her eyes to see the same shocked expression on her face as well.

"Kat…" she said in disbelief. "…wow it's surprising to see you here." added Sarah.

"Yeah, you too." replied Kat shaking her head a bit.

There is a moment of awkward silence between the two women. In that instance, Sarah knew that the fun and memorable experience she's currently indulging in is quite possibly be thrown a slight curve with the appearance of Chuck's former girlfriend who unfortunately didn't take the break up well. She remembers him telling her how she threw several pair of shoes at him when he left her apartment.

When it came to the details of the break up Chuck never really shared with her what he said to cause her to throw the shoes at him. All she knew was that once she was released from the hospital after suffering a broken arm because of Xavier Tombs, she received a call from Chuck to meet him at their beach. She didn't what for and why but she went anyway because it was after all Chuck who wanted to talk.

However, it was him who did most of the talking as she sat there listening to him and whole time she remembers him staring out at the water not looking at her at all. That right there greatly concerned her as he first apologized to her for being angry knowing it wasn't really her fault to begin with. It was at that point, he told her that after talking with Ellie he broke up with her.

The emotions she was feeling at the time were from pure and utter shock to happiness. Happiness in the sense that even though he broke up with her they would at least still be friends working side by side with each other. At that point, she felt that she would always be there for him in case he needed to talk and now was one of those times given the circumstances. Boy did she get more than she bargained for.

As she sits there, she clearly notices Kat narrowing her eyes directly at her. Sarah's concentration is abruptly broken by the sound of her sister voice. "D, is this another friend of yours?"

She glances back at her older sister when Kat responds to the question. "No, we aren't really friends and she knows why." she replied with attention fixed on her. The blonde, blue eyed woman notices her eyes shift inevitably focus her sights towards someone else causing her to once again shake her head expressing a smile of disbelief. "Ellie, congratulations to you and Devon."

"Thanks." she replied back rubbing her stomach. Sarah's attention wavers for just a moment as she looks down at the floor and while doing so intently listens to the conversation Kat and Ellie are having. "You look good." added Ellie.

"Well you know…" she responded. "…it makes a big difference when you no longer deal with a guy who says one thing but does another."

"I'm sorry."

"No." she answered shaking heard expressing anger on her face as she turns her attention from Ellie to Sarah. It's the sound of anger in her voice that causes Sarah to peer up at her as she responds to her soon to be sister-in-law. "You don't have to apologize for him."

A questionable look is expressed on Sarah's face as to why she here of all places. "What are you doing here?" she inquired.

"I was going to have a mani pedi today at my favorite place but now I might possibly reconsider it. I may even change nail spas." she retorts standing there in front of her and the rest of the ladies sitting next to her with her arms crossed shifting her weight to one side.

"Would anyone mind telling me who this woman is?" firmly stated Cassidy.

The younger Wexler sister turns her head to face her older sister. "Cassidy…" she says returning her attention to Kat. "…this is Katherine Matthews. Chuck's ex." added Sarah.

"Yeah." she responded scanning the faces of the ladies that are with Sarah. "He broke up with me in order to be back with her." she said pointing directly at the blonde beauty sitting next to her older sister.

It's in that moment Sarah narrows her as she peers up at Kat. "Do you have something to say to me?" she questioned.

"Yeah I do actually." she replied.

"Fine…" she said standing up completely barefoot. "…let's talk outside alone."

"D?" responds Cassidy with concern.

"Cass, I'll be fine." replied Sarah turning back to look at her.

Sarah watches as her old sister immediately stands up and shuffles over to her barefoot. She then leans in whispering in her left ear. "It's not you I'm worried about."

The response Cassidy gives causes her to express a hint of small smile in the corner of mouth as she looks at her older sister. "Don't worry." she replied reaching over to squeeze her sister's right hand.

After reassuring her sister Cassidy everything will be fine, she turns to Kat who is expressing a look of absolute disdain as she is quite possibly feeling all the emotions returning concerning the break up involving her and Chuck. As she follows Kat towards the front door, Sarah know that it's truly unknown what she is going to say but whatever it is she knows she'll let her speak her mind and get whatever she has to say on her mind off her chest.

XXX

**Outside Oasis Nail Spa  
****11:17 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

As the two women step out the front entrance of the Nail Spa, Sarah immediately turns left heading out of sight from prying eyes from within the building itself with Kat following right behind her. When Sarah turns around knowing the both of them have privacy in order to talk with each other she is immediately met with a slap across the face that completely catches her off guard.

She feels the sting of the slap on right cheek afterwards and as she peers down to the cement sidewalk she reaches up with her left hand to massage it. Truth be told it didn't hurt much being that as a government agent she's experienced much more than just being slapped in the face. Sarah has been toe to toe with the likes of Mr. Colt, her high school rival Heather Chandler, and most certainly Smooth Lau.

In her mind, of those 3 Smooth Lau was considered the toughest fights as they ended up in a close quarters throw down inside of a vehicle. She gave her a run for her money on that occasion and thankfully she was able to get the victory in the end. She paid the price for it but the cuts and bruises were all well worth it. For the blonde headed spy this is merely something to shrug off but when it comes to the this particular situation she has to play it off as if it has effected her.

"What was that for?" she asked shaking her head peering up towards her as she continues to rub her cheek.

"Since I couldn't slap Chuck in the face I took the opportunity to slap you in the face." she replied.

"Do you feel better now?" wondered Sarah.

"I would have felt better if Chuck was standing in front of me instead of you." she retorted.

As a skilled spy, Sarah knows getting a mark to talk is essential in attaining information when it comes to the greater good. However, this situation isn't any different except Kat isn't considered a mark. She is however a scorned ex who is dealing with unresolved past issues relating to her break up with Chuck. She needed her to talk in order to at least help her hopefully move on from the past.

"Well he's not." she replied. "He's busy right now."

"I'm sure he is running his successful business and all with his loving fiancé by his side" stated Kat nodding her head.. "Congratulations by the way." she added with disdain in her voice.

In that brief moment, Sarah realizes that she has kept up with what he has been doing as of late reading the L.A. Times. To her, a normal woman would not care as to the goings on of a former boyfriend but in this particular instance it's different. Chuck is running a company that is climbing up the ladder leading her to believe that she doesn't have the closure she needs to completely walk away from the past.

"I know you're angry and…"

Kat immediately interjects cutting off Sarah in mid sentence. "Damn right I have every right to be angry." she quickly replied back. "He broke up with me to get back with you and do you know what his reasoning was?"

"What?" wondered Sarah.

"It's complicated…" she said expressing a hint of laughter as she shakes her head in disbelief. "…and he actually had the audacity to say that it wasn't me it's him. I thought he was different than the guys I usually dated but I guess I was wrong."

"No…" she quickly responded. "…that's where you're wrong Kat." added Sarah.

"Oh really." responded Kat crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right side. "Then tell me how he is different because I sure as hell would like to know so I can be proving wrong."

Kat's skewed perception of Chuck is way off Sarah thinks to herself. He's not like every other guy out there who ditches their current girlfriend for their ex because the circumstance of their breakup was indeed complicated at the time. Chuck is a one of kind guy who was at the time in a situation where he was thinking of her safety because he didn't want her mixed up in his spy life.

She knew that sooner of later she would most definitely be asking a lot of questions as to the phone calls he's getting, the broken dates he was supposed to being on, and whatever else the two would be doing if they would be continuing the relationship. He knew the price he would be paying if he dated a civilian and after talking with Ellie he took the initiative to break up before it got really serious with her.

It was the exact situation he was in with Lou and it unfortunately their short lived relationship ended due to Casey stepping in. She actually like Lou and being the skilled , as well as protective agent she has kept track of her movements knowing she is now in a very happy relationship with a man by the name of Dean Hawkins who is an assistant manger of an auto parts store.

Unfortunately, Kat's relationships in the past 2 and half years have not panned out. From what she's gathered she's had a total of 3 boyfriends but they haven't gone past the 6 month period. Her relationship with Chuck must have really effected her to the point where he relationships have ended probably because when she feels that things are going too well then it scares her causing her to move on.

"Look, unlike some guys who quickly get into another relationship after breaking up with their current girlfriend Chuck didn't." she said. "He took some time to himself to think things through about what he did and trust me when I say he was sorry for what he did."

"I bet." replied Kat. "How do I know you're telling the truth." she inquired.

It was at that point, Sarah puts her spy skill to good use in order to make the situation between the two of them less volatile, but between her and Chuck even though he isn't here to defend himself. She needed to hear the truth or something close to it without revealing too much. Granted, she wouldn't know what Chuck would say but knowing him for so long he would simply speak from the heart.

"Because…" Sarah responded. "…I still remember the conversation we had about you."

"So he did see you after he broke up with me."

"Do you want to hear what he said or not?" firmly stated Sarah narrowing her eyes at her.

"Fine…" she said tightly pursing her lips together as he head tilts slightly to the left. "…tell me."

"Okay." nodded Sarah. "This is what Chuck said…"

XXX

**Outside Oasis Nail Spa  
****11:25 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

For the last 8 minutes Sarah explained to Kat what Chuck said about her. During her explanation, tears began streaming down her cheeks as she stood there in front of her intently listening to her. As much as she gave some semblance of truth concerning what she told her she felt a bit guilty knowing that because of her failed relationship with her now fiancé she hasn't had a real stable one that hasn't made her truly happy.

"So, Chuck said that about me?" she said wiping away the tears.

"Every word." Sarah replied back.

"He really did care about me then and just didn't break up with me just to get back with you " she softly said.

"Yeah and no he didn't." she answered shaking her head. Sarah reaches over to rub her right arm in a consoling, comforting manner. "It was a tough decision to tell you because things in his life were actually complicated that he needed to work them out. That's why when you asked if the reason for the break up was due to me he more or less said yes."

"Why didn't he tell me?" inquired Kat.

"He didn't want to concern you with his problems." she responded. "Chuck as you know can be a very private person and it sometimes takes some prodding to get to the bottom of what's wrong." she said as she notices Kat taking she said in.

As far as Sarah knows, Kat believes what she said even though parts of it were embellished in order to keep her from knowing the real truth. What if she did know the real truth about who Chuck really is she thinks to herself. Would she be able to handle it like Morgan did or would she be freaking out to where she would become absolutely paranoid always looking over her shoulder fearing for her life or Chuck's life for that matter.

It's a life that she wouldn't want any female civilian like Lou or Kat to go through. There would countless disadvantages such as having them being abducted and being used as leverage causing not only his emotional state but his mental state to be totally off kilter. His focus would not on be the situation at hand because Chuck isn't an effective spy causing him to not just himself in danger but putting his teammates in danger as well.

Her thoughts are abruptly ended when Kat responds to her. "Yeah, Chuck is a private person and I never pressured him into telling me about his past. I always thought he would voluntarily tell me when he felt the time was right." she said.

"Chuck is like a duck." A confused expression appears on Kat's face to which Sarah clearly notices causing her to explain further. "You know, sometimes it seems like he is just gliding along without any worries, but beneath the surface his feet or should his mind is just paddling away like crazy. He worries a lot about his family since its only him and Ellie left in the family."

"It must be a heavy burden on him." she said shaking her head.

"You have no idea." replied Sarah. It's at this point, the blonde agent decides to change the subject to something much lighter hoping the talk they shared has changed her insights on her soon-to-be husband. "Hey, do you have any plans today?"

"Not really." he said. "The only plans were getting a mani pedi and then night out with my friends."

Sarah knew what she was about to do was a complete gamble on her part but she wanted to do something to lift her spirits. True, going to your ex boyfriend's wedding isn't something that would normally lift an ex girlfriend's spirits but what the hell she thinks to herself. "If you feel up to it we would like to have you come to our wedding."

"That would be nice." she softly replied expressing a hint of a smile as wipes away the remaining tears from her eyes. "When is it?"

"Today at 4 p.m.?"

"Oh." she said "That's a bit of short notice right there but I'll see if I can make it."

"Awesome." she said with a smile on her face. "Hey, if you do come you'll probably meet a nice guy there." added Sarah.

"I don't know." she responded. "Isn't it going to be weird for Chuck knowing the history we have and how it ended between the two of us?"

"What I know about Chuck is that he'll be happy you are there and would want to make things right between the two of you." she said.

There is a momentary pause on Kat's part as she stands there contemplating on what her decision is. Sarah hopes she does come so she can have the closure she needs in order to get her life back on track. "I'll think about…" she stated. "…but I'm not making any promises."

"As long as your thinking about it…" replied Sarah. "…that's all that matters." she said. "I'm glad we were got to talk and get things out in the open."

"Me too." she responded as they both hug each other. When the two women separate there Kat expresses an apologetic look in her eyes. "Sorry I slapped you in the face."

"Don't worry about." she answered waving it off. "Do you still want to leave and go somewhere else? You are hear anyways and did say this is your favorite place to stop at." adds Sarah.

"Yes it is." responded Kat.

"Come on." she retorted reaching over to hold her right hand. "I want you to meet my sister and the rest of the ladies." Sarah said as she guides Kat back to front entrance."

"You have a sister?" replied Kat before entering the building causing Sarah to express a wry smile upon hearing that as they both step through the front door.

XXX

**Casa Bartowski  
****11:35 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The front door opens and as it does Peaches scampers in with Chuck and Pulaski stepping in. When they do the house seems eerily quiet to Chuck causing him to wonder where all the guys are at. As they head down the hallway, they both hear a commotion in the game room leading the two men to check it out. After sliding the doors open, he finds Morgan, Travis, Trip, and Rusty sitting on the couch dressed playing Call of Duty.

"What's up guys." Chuck said stepping into the room.

Morgan is the first to acknowledge their presence as he quickly turns his head while holding the Xbox controller in his hands. "Dude! Where you have been man?" he quickly responded. "We're starving."

"Yeah dude." responded Travis leaning back his head seeing both men upside down. Chuck notices the 4th member of Team Chuck slowly realize who is standing next to him. "Pulaski is that you?"

"Yeah its me." he replied expressing a smirk. "Good to see you man."

"You too."

It's at that point, Rusty pauses the game causing him and Trip to simultaneously turn still sitting on the couch expressing a look of curiosity as to who the man standing next to Chuck is. "Who is he Chuck?" Rusty said pointing at him as he stands turning around to facing him and the unknown man.

"Good question. That's what I like to know too." replied Morgan turning his attention from Chuck to Pulaski.

"Morgan, you know Rand Pulaski." stated Chuck eyeing him from the doorway of the game room. "I told you we met in D.C. when I went there for a business meeting."

Chuck sees and hears Morgan snap his fingers immediately pointing at him. "Right! I forgot." he quickly responded. "Nice to meet you finally man. Chuck speaks very highly of you." he added walking over to shake his head.

"Good things I hope." he replied shaking Morgan's hand expressing a hint of laughter as he glances at Chuck who laughs as well.

Rusty and Trip give the quintessential guy greeting exchanging silent head nods over to hi, which is reciprocated back to both of them as they express laughter as well. The laughter is subsequently silenced when Chuck is startled by the sound of a low grunting voice behind him. "What so funny Bartowski?"

"Casey guess who made it to the wedding." he said patting Pulaski on the right shoulder."

As Chuck stands there with Pulaski and Casey standing on either side of him he knows this is the first time they've seen each other since D.C. Granted, the first encounter had both of them trying killing each other but that is all water under the bridge. Now their allies and they are in setting where they can interact with each other in a relaxed setting where they can talk about their common interest in guns.

The lanky business owner watches as the burly NSA agent acknowledges Team Chuck's ally expressing a scowly look on his face. "Pulaski." he grunted.

"Casey." nodded Pulaski.

Chuck sees that it is pretty much the extent of the welcomed interaction between the two men. Well that was straight and to the point the lanky business owner thinks to himself. He shakes his head a bit at the thought that these the two men standing on either side of him are men of very few words. He is suddenly snapped out of his thought process when he feels a hand on his right shoulder causing him to turn his head to look at Pulaski.

"So when do we eat?"

Chuck is about to respond when Devon and his soon to be father-in-law walk up joining everybody else in the game room. "You told me you would be back soon and…" He sees Devon looking down at his watch. "…now its 11:40. Not awesome bro." he said with disappointment in his voice.

"I'm here now." he replied. After his brief response to Awesome he then introduces Pulaski to the last two remaining people he hasn't met yet. "Rand this is my brother-in-law Devon and this man right here standing next to him is Sarah's father Jeremiah Wexler."

"Nice to meet you son." he said extending his hand for a handshake.

"Likewise." Pulaski replies shaking Wexler's hand.

After shaking Wexler's hand he then commences to shake Awesome's hand. "Awesome to meet you." responded Devon with a firm handshake.

"Ditto."

Pulaski's attention immediately goes back to Chuck expressing a starved look on his face as he pats his stomach. "So when do eat?"

"Right now." quickly replied Devon.

"Awesome." said Travis as he claps both hands together and rubbing them. He makes his away around the couch and is about to head out the sliding doors when he suddenly stops with a questionable look on his face. "Wait. Where exactly are we going?"

Chuck notices a grin appear on Devon's face as he looks at everybody. "Joe's Crab Shack" he proudly stated. "I'm jonesing for some Stone Crab Claws. Those bad boys are so awesome. Ever since Ellie and I tried them they're like crack to me."

"What are we waiting for?" Chucks said clapping his hands together. "To Joe's Crab Shack!" he replied pointing out the door causing the rest of the guys to get pumped up as well.

XXX


	7. My Own Worst Fears

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, after watching Chuck vs. The Suitcase it sparked an idea with his particular chapter. The fears that Awesome and Sarah have were truly genuine and it is only fitting that it presented itself as the wedding approaches for the two of them. Anyways, hope you enjoy the read and leave a comment to share your own thoughts on this particular chapters. As always, reviews are awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck_

**My Own Worst Fears**

XXX

**Joe's Crab Shack  
****11:50 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

It's an awesome sunny Sunday at a seemingly packed restaurant. Chuck and the rest of the guys are seated under a shaded area near the open water. The groom is seated at one end while his best man Devon sits at the other end of the table. All the guys give their individual orders to the waitress and afterwards several conversations begin between the men while waiting for their order. He notices Casey and Pulaski talking to each other possibly about their favorite weapons.

While they are having their own conversation he notices Travis and Trip chatting. From what he could faintly hear from their conversation they were talking about the new Halo Reach video game for Xbox that came out. He could really tell they really loved the game by the way they're describing in sort of a pantomime style the size of not only the guns but the explosions as well. Chuck expresses a small hint of a smile watching those two.

As those two continue to talk, he turns his head to see Devon, Rusty, and Wexler having a conversation quite possibly concerning being a soon to be dad. In his mind, since Wexler has had experience in raising two beautiful girl who have turned out to be great women he knows what he's talking about. Rusty, on the other hand, is a father to a 2 year old so they both gives words of wisdom one them being hopefully to not go overboard.

He can truly attest to his next door neighbor going a bit overboard when he and Sarah went to their house to see that he baby proofed the entire house. Rusty mellowed out after a while and now he sees the same thing happing to Awesome as well. He remembers sitting it at Casa Woodcomb and him freaking out knowing he wants everything to be awesome before the baby arrives.

Chuck sat there with Sarah sitting closely beside him listening to the man worry about making tough and important decisions. Decisions such as whether to have a natural or water birth, how many baby monitors to buying baby, wondering if they should choose watch their language around the unborn baby, and what foreign language she their child learn like Spanish, French, or possibly Japanese.

Devon completely lost his mind that night but thankfully Ellie was able to calm him down by telling him they're working as a team. By the look in his eyes, he may have agreed to do it for Ellie's sake but knowing Devon it probably went through one ear and out the other. To him, his brother-in-law is going to the most awesome father he can possibly be he just has to chill out a bit.

As much as Awesome was freaking out, he was excited about being an uncle. Chuck would absolutely be the fun uncle who would most definitely catch his nephew or niece up on the greatest movies of all time such as The Star Wars movies, Tron, Spies Like Us, as well as a movie classic Monty Python and The Holy Grail. Hey it's the American way he thinks to himself.

In that instance, his thoughts of what he would do when it come to his obligation as the uncle turn to what he would be like when he eventually become a father. The notion of him as a father excites him and at the same time scares the living daylights out him too. So many question run through his mind but the one main question that he focuses on is that he hopes to always be there for him or her no matter what.

He doesn't want to end up becoming an absentee father like his own father even though he knows the truth concerning why he had to leave. It's unimaginable to him the choice he would have to make if it came down to if his family is put in harms way because of him causing the difficult choice to be made of either to stay to protect Sarah and his family or run protecting himself knowing they would be safe.

In that instance, he would choose the latter just like his father did. Chuck's is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts concerning being a father by the sound of Morgan's voice. When he peers up at his wooly best friend sitting to just off to his right he can see him expressing a soft grin telling him he must have been in deep thought for quite some time. He expresses a grin back. "What's did you say buddy?" asks Chuck.

"I said what are you thinking about?" questioned Morgan with vapid curiosity. "You can tell me. I'll lock it down because I'm an official member of Operation Bartowski." he added. "Aren't I?"

Chuck quickly leans forwards to speak directly to his bearded best friend. "Hey…" responded Chuck in sort of whisper "…keep your voice down." he said glancing around the table and then turns back his attention back to Morgan. "Yes, you are."

"So when can I go on a mission? he inquired.

"I'll talk with Beckman." stated Chuck.

"Promise?" replied Morgan as he points at him.

"I promise."

"Pinky swear." he said reaching out with his hand sticking out his pinky.

"Morgan." he firmly stated.

"Okay." he quickly replied retracting his pinky and folding his hands on the table in front of him. "So what's been on your mind dude?" he responded expressing concern.

The lanky business owner takes a quick breathe and shares his concerns with him. "Do you think I'll be great dad."

There is a momentary pause as Chuck watches as a wry smile slowly appear in the corner of Morgan's mouth. He then responds to his best friends question. "Are you kidding me." he replied. "You'll be an awesome dad."

"How do you know for sure?" questioned Morgan.

"How do I know." he said raising both eyebrows. "You kind of raised me didn't you." replied Morgan pointing to himself with a sheepish smile.

XXX

**Joe's Crab Shack  
****11:55 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Morgan is right he thinks to himself. For the past 23 years, he has basically looked out for his best friend ever since they were little kids. He remembers that he was always the voice of reason between the two but no matter how many times he tried to talk him out of a particular situation he was getting into he would do it anyway. After facing the consequences of his actions, he would be right there to tell him I told you so.

He reflects back on the time when Morgan and Anna broke up. He didn't take it very well and started spying on her. To make matters worse the mission at the time was to start a friendship with Anna's new boyfriend Jason Wang who was in fact a member of the Chinese triad attempting to kill Ambassador Mei Sheng.. There was a point where he had to embarrass his best friend in front of Anna, Wang, and his associates.

It was hard to do but he had to do it in order to keep him alive. He felt guilty for doing and expressed that guilt to Sarah who didn't know how important Morgan is to him expressing he wasn't just his best friend but family as well. While talking to him about the unfortunate incident, he was surprised to find out that his best friend should have listened to him. Needless to say, it would be one of many situations where he would be in his ear when he got himself into trouble.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Morgan expressing a look of curiosity. "You're not having second thoughts about marrying Sarah are you?"

"No." he quickly replied. "Of course not."

"Awesome because you two are absolutely meant for each other." he said. Chuck expresses a grin upon hearing that. "Beside you would be the stupidest guy alive if you did that."

He gives another blank stare towards his bearded friend. "Geez, thanks Morg." he replied with a hint of laughter.

"Then what's up?" he asked. Chuck sees Morgan's eyes narrowing and his eyebrows raise up. He then leans in. "Is Sarah pregnant?" he whispered.

Chuck's eyes widen and eyebrows rise up after hearing that causing him to quickly respond. "No." he quickly whispered shaking his head. He notices a questionable look on Morgan's face concerning how fast he responded to the question. "Look, it would be awesome if she was but she isn't and I know for a fact she isn't."

"Okay. Then talk to Dr. Morgan?" he said patting him on the left shoulder.

"I don't know." he replied shaking his head. "I guess I'm just have my own worst fears about being a dad someday knowing my family history with dad leaving and everything else." added Chuck.

"Yeah." nodded Morgan. "I remember the day your dad left and how angry you got. You scared me a bit man but I was there for you to back you up like Goose was to Maverick in the movie Top Gun before he died"

The minute Morgan mentions that particular moment in time the memory comes flooding back. He vividly remembers sitting at the foot of his bed staring at the NES video game Mike Tyson's Punch Out held in hand that his dad bought him. So many emotions were running through him that it was hard for him to even think. It was at that point Morgan appeared in his room and sat next to him.

Morgan tried his best to console him but he was too focused dealing with his own anger concerning his dad that he ended up throwing the video game against his bedroom wall. It was all a blur after that as he found himself just trashing his room and he would have kept going if it hadn't been for not only his mom but his sister stopping him before he did even more damage.

Chuck gives his bosom buddy a brief stare. "Thanks." he said. "I've always appreciated you being there for not only me but for my family, especially during the bad times."

"No problem." he softly stated giving Chuck a quick nod. "You've always been there for me and you know I'll always be there for you no matter what bro."

"I know." he replied as he peers down at the table tapping his fingers on it.

"Look…" Morgan said. "…I've always been straight with you right?" Chuck nods acknowledging that he has been a straighter shooter even when he doesn't need him to be. To Chuck its one of the attributes that makes Morgan who he is. "You're going to be a natural when it comes to being a father."

"Of course you say that you're my best friend." replied Chuck. "I'm just afraid that because of my life as a spy…" he whispered glancing around the table then returns his attention to Morgan. "…he'll resent me for not being around so much. I don't want to end up having a kid who ends up hating their dad to the point where he ends seeing a therapist and talking about what he did wrong or why his dad never loved him." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Hey, listen to me." firmly stated Morgan. "That's not going to happen and you know why?"

"Why?" questioned Chuck peering up at Morgan with his hands folded in his lap.

"You're always looking out for your friends and family dude. To you, they always come first especially when it comes to Ellie." he said. "You put yourself second and that shows how truly big of a heart you have and I admire that about you my friend. It's shows that you're not a selfish man and you would go as so far as to give your own life for any one of the people you care about." added Morgan expressing a small grin. "The same unwavering love you have for Sarah, your friends, and family will be shown to your child or children some day."

Chuck shakes his head expressing a smile. "When did you become so wise oh bearded padawan?"

"I learned the from you…." he replied back. "…master Jedi Bartowski."

XXX

**Cheesecake Factory  
****12:20 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

All the ladies had a great time at the Oasis Nail Salon. Once over they minus Kat thought it would be best to have a light lunch before they get their hair done. The staff put together two tables for the ladies to sit at and after taking their orders Sarah went to the ladies room with Ellie following closely behind her leaving the rest of the ladies to talk amongst themselves. After doing their business, Sarah takse a moment to talk to her soon to be sister-in-law.

"How are you doing El?" asks Sarah.

"I'm doing…" Sarah watches as Ellie suddenly pauses as she reaches up with her right hand to touch her stomach causing her to express concern on her face.

"Are you all right? She quickly leans forward to check on her. "Is the baby okay?"

"I'm fine." Ellie replied expressing a smile in the corner of her mouth. In that instance, she reaches over taking Sarah's right hand and places it on her stomach. Sarah glances at her then down at her stomach where her hand is placed and suddenly feels a kick from the baby. "Did you feel that?" she said with a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah I did." the blonde agent retorted with a wide smile of her face.

To Sarah, this is the first time she's felt the baby kick giving her absolute joy, which is shown on her face. She considers it a very memorable experience that she would most definitely never forget. In addition to that, she also was able to not only hear the baby's heartbeat, but she was given the opportunity to see the picture of the sonogram that the doctor took of the baby. They couple were definitely having a baby boy.

Over the past 8 months, she would experience a many number of firsts when it came to planning a wedding. As a government agent, she has been trained to be able to deal with chaotic situation both on and off the field without fear but when comes to the chaotic situation of planning a wedding it actually scared her to no end. She didn't know how Ellie could do it when she was planning her own wedding.

She was and still is very thankful that her wedding planner Mary Fiore has become such a close family friend. Sarah would not know what to do without her because quite frankly dealing with guest lists, seating arrangements, picking a band, the type of meal that is going to be served are just a number of things that are harder to deal than going over encrypted Ring information intercepted by C.I.A./N.S.A.

In the first few weeks of planning, it was absolutely overwhelming so much so that she nearly experienced a panic attack. It's yet another first she was able to experience but she got through it unscathed with her sister, Ellie, and loving fiancé by her side. As crazy as it has been for her, she knows it will be all worth it once she walks down the isle and sees Chuck standing there expressing his oh so familiar smile that always melts her heart.

Sarah is suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she hears something that Ellie says that causes her to ask her to repeat what she just said to her. "Come again?" she asked looking Ellie directly in the eyes.

"I said you will be in my shoes sooner or later." she said brimming with joy on her face. "I'm hoping sooner than later." added Ellie.

After hearing that her eyes wide a bit but too noticeable to have Ellie express a look of concern towards her. She feels a bit of trepidation on her part because as much as she wants to start a family with Chuck she would much rather have it be later than sooner. In her mind, she's still on the top of her game as a spy and right now knowing the mindset of her fiancé they both would hopefully make the decision on when the time is right.

Granted, having kids is in her future and she doesn't really care whether it's a boy or girl. As long as he or she is a healthy baby she and Chuck would most certainly be very happy. True, he has mentioned during their conversation that he would like to have a boy because its much easier to deal with a boy than a girl. Yet, if they do have a girl he specifically told her she will not date till she's 35.

She thought he was joking but the look of serious in his eyes told her he wasn't. It amused Sarah that Chuck was already freaking out about his daughter taking even though she hasn't been born yet. In all serious though, she knows Chuck will be a great father and will do everything in his power to be there for them providing all the care, as well as love he can possibly give.

In any case, as far as starting the process once they are married its not high on either of their priority list she thinks to herself. For her, its just a matter of knowing how happy she is as she's going to be starting out a new journey in her life married to the man she loves. They'll both cross that proverbial bridge when they come it but in the meantime they have to deal with other matters before that.

The Ring, 2 members of Dead Man's Hand still out there with the man who runs that organization, and along with every other bad guy out there it's going to be tough. However, as tough as it is for the two of them they are most certainly going to make it work because like every other obstacle they've faced in the past 3 and half years parenthood will be a challenge. Thankfully, she has a support system to back her up.

"Well sis, when we both know you'll be the first person we tell." she softly grinned.

"I'm counting on that." she replied back. "Hey, I'm starving. You ready to eat?"

"You bet." replied Sarah as she follows Ellie out the ladies room door to join the rest of the ladies for lunch.

XXX

**Cheesecake Factory  
****12:35 a.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"I still can't believe you actually invited Chuck's ex to your wedding?" said Cassidy as she takes a bite of her Chinese Chicken Salad. "Are you sure made the right decision?" questioned her older sister.

"I'm sure Cass…" replied Sarah. "…besides she said that she would think about coming so she may or may not come."

"That is a bold move Sarah." said Jayne taking a bit of her lunch consisting of Grilled Chicken Tostada Salad. "Aren't you afraid she might make a scene at the reception?" she asked.

Truth be told she is a little fearful that she might make a scene if she does come. Fortunately, after talking with Kat she was able to let go some of her anger she's been harboring towards Chuck. In her mind, if she does come to the wedding or at least the reception afterwards she'll be able to talk to him without wanting to slap him right across the face like she did with her.

"If she does comes Jayne and that is a big IF right now." she replied back.

"Well…" added Ellie. Sarah turns to her as she takes a bite out of her Herb Encrusted Salmon Salad. "…I think it's a gesture of good faith as it shows you're trying to move on. A clean break from the past."

It's at that point, Sarah hears Shannon pose an interesting question. "Have any of you ladies invited an ex to your wedding?" she said glancing around the table.

There is a brief silence amongst the ladies when all of a suddenly Isabel slightly raises her hand. A look of astonishment is expressed on each of their faces as Cassidy takes the initiative to ask why. "What made you do it?" she wondered.

"We're really good friends." she responded A look of disbelief continues to be expressed by her gal pals so she furthers her explanation. "I know that most women invite their exes so that they can rub it in their faces that they finally married a great man instead of a stupid one." she added. "But, there are certain situations where you're still friends with your ex and fortunately he met a great woman. We still keep in touch every so often." said Isabel. "How about you?" she asked looking directly at Jayne.

"I'm afraid that my exes were all complete dumb asses ." she firmly and emphatically stated. "I'm glad I have Casey in my life because he's a guy who gets me you know."

"Yes I do." interjected Shannon with a definite nod when it comes to her husbad Travis. "How about you Cassidy? Have you ever been invited to an ex's wedding?"

"Nope." she quickly replied shaking her head. "If he did then it would be a big mistake on his part." Her attention turns from the ladies around the table to Ellie." "It's your turn Ellie." nodded Cassidy.

"Well…" she said glancing at the table. "…I never did. I didn't need to rub it in my ex's face that I married a totally awesome man." Ellie's attention immediately goes to Sarah. "How about you Sarah. "Did you invite an ex to your wedding?" she asked with curiosity. The questions Ellie poses causes the rest of the ladies to lean in eager to have it answered, especially for Cassidy who has formed a relationship with her former lover and partner.

In all honesty, Sarah would have said no in a heartbeat because of her turbulent relationship with Bryce. When he showed up 3 times to complicate things with Chuck, it became frustrating to have to deal with how arrogant he has been and not to mention how much he thought their relationship was nothing more than just something of a rebound in order to get over him.

She was afraid that he would always become their Achilles heel that would never go away causing both of them constant irritation. However, that all changed after they came to a mutual understanding to the point where they inevitably became friends. She no longer resented him for putting her through so much not only emotionally but mentally as well. They ultimately were able to have that much needed closure between the two of them.

It would be nice to have Bryce there Sarah thinks to herself. It's mainly because the Chuck and Bryce shared an awesome friendship. She knows that after all the crap they went through the bond of being best friends would inevitably win out. Unfortunately, with him tracking The Ring he isn't able to make it, which is not only disappointing to her and Chuck but to Cassidy as well.

After glancing at Cassidy who she notices a hint of a small, she responds to Ellie's questions knowing that she would definitely invite him under normal circumstances. "No…" she said shaking her head. "…no I didn't." With that said, the ladies nod giving their acknowledgment to the bride and then continue to eat their salads before heading out to M2 Hair Salon afterwards.

XXX


	8. Don't Worry Be Happy

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, unlike the last chapter where Chuck and Sarah expresses their fears in this latest chapters they express how happy they are. Will the surprises they've encountered stop or continue? Who knows because when it come to a wedding involving the spy couple anything can happen. The time is close at hand though and 1 or 2 more chapters I will get them married so be patient. Anyways, leave a comment to share your thoughts on what you think of this particular chapter. As always, reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck_

**Dont Worry Be Happy**

XXX

**Joe's Crab Shack  
****1:00 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The lunch for the guys is winding down. When the check comes Devon takes it and goes to pay for the meal leaving the rest of the guys to sit there and talk amongst themselves. As they do, Wexler gets Chuck's attention leading both of them to get up from the table and walk over from the shaded area they were sitting under towards the cement barrier.

As Chuck gazes out towards the water he feels a lot more relaxed especially after talking with Morgan. There are times where his bearded best friend can have his Yoda like moments and he was able to come through for him when he needed it the most. Sure he could have talked to Travis, Rusty, or his even Sarah's father who have the experience but it was nice to get a different perspective from a guy who he thought at one point should never procreate.

He remembers when Morgan ran up to him when he worked at Buy More and told him that Anna might be pregnant. Chuck didn't know what everybody else was thinking but his first initial thought when he said it was God help us all. If he knew his best friend well enough the first thing he would teach his son or daughter is to hold an Xbox controller so he or she can eventually play Call of Duty.

Thankfully, it was just a false alarm. To him, Morgan back then wasn't ready to be a father or let alone be responsible for taking care of a child. However, in the past 2 months Morgan has surprising grown up and its all thanks to his relationship with Casey's daughter Alex. Granted, his burly teammate has threatened to physically harm him causing him to grow up but whose to say that is the primary cause.

In any case, after taking a few moments to check out the scenic view of the water Chuck's soon to be father-in-law glances over initiating the conversation. "Great meal wasn't it?" asked Wexler expressing a smile as he reaches over patting Chuck's right shoulder.

"Yes it was dad." responded Chuck keeping his gaze towards the water as he's leaning on the cement barrier. He takes a moment to briefly close his eyes and when he does he feels his hair is being brushed back by gust of wind. When he opens them back up he turns to Wexler expressing a hint of laughter. "Awesome is right you know."

"About what son?" questioned Wexler with curiosity.

"When he said that The Stone Crab Claws are like crack. They're so addictive you just want to have more." he humorously stated shaking his head. "I hope I can fit into my pants when I get changed back at the house." he replied patting his stomach with a soft grin.

Chuck sees and hears Wexler respond with laughter as well. "You will son." he responds as he turns his head looking out at the seemingly calm water before him. "How are you feeling?" he asked as Chuck turns his head to look at him. "I'm only asking because I noticed you and Morgan talking. You seemed concerned about something." said Wexler.

"It was nothing." Chuck replied waving it off with his left hand. "It was just my own concern about being a father."

He shakes his head peering down at the water to see several fish swimming near the surface of the water. His attention is quickly returned to Wexler when he responds to his concern. "It's too early to worry about that Chuck." he replied. "As a matter of fact, don't worry about anything concerning the future." stated Wexler.

"It's hard not too dad." he responds. Chuck takes a moment to gather his thoughts in order to clearly explain to him what he's not only thinking but feeling as well. "I want to not only provide for my family but keep them safe as well." he firmly stated narrowing his eyes at his future father-in-law. "I just don't want to make the unfortunate choice of one day having to leave in order to protect them."

"I know." he replied back. Wexler takes a deep breathe and continues on. "The double life you and Sarah lead is hard enough but when you have a family it's going to doubly hard. Trust me I know." responded Sarah's father giving him a firm nod. "Look, if I tell you one truly important thing today it's this…" Chuck gives his full attention to him and listens intently. "…don't worry be happy."

A confused expression appears on Chuck's face after hearing those 4 words. The confusion inevitably turns to a hint of laughter as she shakes his head. "So the advice you're giving me comes from the title of a Bobby Mcferrin song."

"Yeah..." nodded Wexler. "…pretty much." he softly grinned.

"Can you elaborate more or is there some hidden meaning to it that I have to decipher?" Chuck wondered.

"Listen…" said Wexler looking directly in Chuck's eyes. "…all I'm saying is if you're too focused on the future then you'll drive yourself crazy." he added. "Just look forward to the present as you're marry my daughter, which is all that matters right now."

Wexler is right Chuck thinks to himself. Why worry about something that hasn't happened yet because unless some Back To The Future moment happens where Doc Brown suddenly appears behind him frantically telling him that his and Sarah's future together is in jeopardy then he has nothing to worry about. In his mind, if you worry too much about the future then you miss out on what's in the present.

The lanky business owner doesn't want to have that happen. His worries about being a father are considered absolute premature and it unfortunately took the focus off the real matter at hand, which is his impending wedding to the most beautiful woman in the world. He knows that once she sees her walking down the isle there won't be any signs of worry on his face but rather a wide smile.

He's suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he hears the voice of Devon who approaches the two inevitably standing behind them. "I know I had an awesome time and had my fill of Stone Crab Clays. How about you guys." he happily proclaimed patting his stomach.

"Yup" replied Wexler.

"Awesome." responded Devon. "You guys ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"You bet." replied Chuck. He turns his attention from his brother-in-law to Wexler. "Thanks for the advice." The only response Wexler gives is just a simple nod as he, Chuck, Devon and the rest of guys head back to Casa Bartowski.

XXX

**M2 Hair Salon  
****1:10 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Once the lunch at The Cheesecake Factory, the ladies made their way to the M2 Hair Salon. As they entered the building Cassidy informs the front desk they've arrived for their hair appointment. After waiting for a few minutes, the ladies are whisked away to have their hair done with them first getting a shampoo then conditioner and ending with a wash. For Sarah, its another new experience and when done her hairdresser begins styling he hair.

While she is sitting there she reads the latest edition of Cosmopolitan Magazine and one of the articles titles on the front cover that catches her eye is 10 Ways On How To Make Your Man Happy. It intrigues her causing her to immediately flip to the page and read the article because quite frankly she's not going anywhere at the moment. As she begins reading it, several thoughts come to mind starting with number 1.

**1. Cook your man a special dinner… **In all honesty, she is a terrible cook except for the time she did cook breakfast for Chuck when they went undercover as a married couple in the Suburbs. She remembers cooking him an omelet but other than that he has been the only one mainly cooking dinner. For a trained spy, she should know how to cook but unfortunately they end up just eating out, having dinner with Ellie and Devon, Travis and Shannon, or their next door neighbors Rusty and Isabel.

**2. Watch the game with him… **Sarah knows that Chuck isn't much of a sports fan so watching the game is out of the question. What she does watches with him are movies such as Star Wars, Tron, Spider-Man, Monty Python and the Holy Grail which has become a personal favorite of hers. However, the movie she remembers disliking is Spies Like Us because in her mind the two main characters were breaking 17 different rules of protocol.

**3. Always look your best… **As a spy, she always looks her best as she's given the opportunity to wear dresses that a civilian woman would most definitely die to have hanging in their closet. However, when it comes to Chuck he always tells her that less is more. She could wear a potato sack she would still look awesome in his eyes. For her, it nice to know that he isn't just attracted to her because of her outer façade.

**4. Surprise him in bed… **This is definitely doesn't have to worry about this one as it's not a problem with her thinks to herself. There have been times where she has lit candles all around the room, stripped down nude, and laid bed underneath the covers waiting for him to walk through the door after getting home from work. When he walked in she got the reaction she wanted and he had no problem showing how much he loved her for doing it.

**5**. **Plan an evening out for the two of you… **If there aren't any missions assigned by Beckman she and Chuck will go out on a dinner date, go out for a late movie, or simply sit quietly on their beach. Whatever it is they do together non mission wise it's considered fun, relaxing, and being alone together without having to worry about anything can truly exude a romantic atmosphere that can be created for the two of them.

**6. Listen to him… **It's what she does since day one. The first time they sat on their beach and he began talking about his concerns the blonde agent thinks to herself. When they sat there and she saw the look of concern on his face she knew what had to be done. Talk to me are the three words that she continues to say whenever she wants Chuck to talk and listens to everything being said. It's who he is and it helps him feel better knowing he's gotten things off his mind.

**7. Encourage him… **As a spy couple and a couple in general, she's been consistently encouraging him while he has done the same for her. When it involves being partly responsible for him leaving Buy More and starting his own business or being there for him encouraging him to keep moving forward and not looking back at the past because it will just slow him down.

**8. Compliment him… **The one thing Sarah knows about Chuck is that he doesn't have a giant sized ego. He takes compliments with stride and at times doesn't give his own abilities the benefit of the doubt. She knows that Chuck is still getting used to his new found abilities after uploading intersect 2.0 and he knows she is proud of him even though she may not always say it out loud to him.

**9. Sext with him… **She recently tried this and unfortunately it didn't go well. However, after getting off on the wrong foot so to speak they do it on a regular basis while he is sitting in his office and she is at work across the street at Orange Orange. For her, it's considered a great way to keep the internal fires burning for each other and it surely keeps it exciting between the two of them.

**10. Avoid drama… **Sarah knows they are way past the drama when it involves arguments. They try to work everything out before going to bed because there are times where it just sneaks up on her, him, or the both of them. True, drama tends to show up when they least expect it causing the two of them great frustration but they have always been able to work it out in the end.

Sarah finishes reading the article and knows she has nothing to worry about because in the past 3 and half years she has not only made him happy but herself happy as well. They've been able to be a much stronger couple because of the situations that have happened between the two of them. In that instance, she lets out a sigh of absolute contentment and then comfortable sits back as the hairdressers does her magic.

XXX

**Inside Chuck's 2 Door 2010 Honda Insight  
****1:35 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

While Devon, Pulaski, Rusty, and Trip are hitching a ride in Casey's Crown Vic, the rest of the guys are riding with Chuck. He knows that his burly teammate is going to drop Pulaski off at his hotel and then will take a taxi to the wedding afterwards. As Chuck, Travis, Wexler, and Morgan are quietly sitting back in their seats after eating a great meal they are listening to the radio.

The man behind the wheel listens to the radio jockey talk about not only the following song being played but the artist as well, which is Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. In his mind, its quite appropriate since it's he and Sarah's wedding day making it an even happier day for him. Chuck expresses a hint of smile as he closely listens to the lyrics of the songs that the talented female performer is singing.

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

Chuck knows that Sarah hears him even though are currently separated from each other. To him, they've always been connected to each other in mind, body, and soul. When it comes to the voice in his heart it is clearly sending a message to her that no matter where he is she'll always know how he feels about her. He'll express those feelings whether it's inside in the comfort of the their own home or out in the open sky.

She will always be woman of his dreams and the same can be said for Sarah as he will always be the man of hers. His soon-to-be wife already knows that his heart is hers for all time both literally and metaphorically. He can truly attest that life is truly easier for him when it gets harder because if she didn't show up in his life he would be stuck in the same worrisome rut and he's thankful for her getting him out of it.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

I am absolultely lucky in love with my best friend he thinks to himself. He has been to hell before but is truly blessed to have gone through those situations to the point where he has reached heaven. Despite those unfortunate situations, Chuck knows that he always has a home to come to and she will always be there but at the same time the missions they go on its going to be considered home no matter where they are.

It has most definitely taken a long time to get where they are now. So many twists, turns, and obstacles have been put in front of them for the past 3 and half years but they were able to overcome them. It was worth the wait and they never really say goodbye to each other but instead say I love you sealed with a kiss. Essentially, he's waited so long for this moment and thankfully the wait will be over in just a few hours.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Lucky we're in love every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_  
_  
And so I'm sailing through the sea_  
_To an island where we'll meet_  
_You'll hear the music fill the air_  
_I'll put a flower in your hair__Though the breezes through trees_  
_Move so pretty you're all I see_  
_As the world keeps spinning round_  
_You hold me right here right now_

He and Sarah have both been sailing through not only the sea of uncertainty but of emotional pain as well. However, they've ridden the waves of turmoil to where they knocked side to side but through it all they were able to meet up in the island known as Buy More. It was a simple rap tune involving the character Vicky Vale from Batman that filled the air as he stood behind nerd herd desk when she walked up. It was absolutely unforgettable.

The second he peered up and saw her it was like she blew in out of nowhere and her beauty just captivated him. His world suddenly started spinning out of control at that point to where some days it was good and others days bad. Yet, its those good days that outweigh the bad and now his world continues to spin in the right direction as he will soon be holding the love of his life tightly once they are officially called man and wife.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_I'm lucky we're in love every way_  
_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_  
_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

Chuck knows the love he and Sarah share is strong and never can be broken. They've been able to stay relatively grounded and never changed for certain people who think or have thought that they were all wrong for each other. To him, they make an incredible couple who when apart have individual strengths of their won but when they are united they make a much stronger cohesive duo that can't be messed with…ever.

He is snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly smells a pungent order within the car. Chuck immediately glances over Morgan sitting in the passenger causing him to respond as the other occupants in the car notice clearly notice the smell too. "Aw Morgan!" he hollered out loud pressing the controls letting all the windows down leading Travis, Wexler, and Chuck to stick their heads out the window while Morgan expresses a look of absolute innocence on his part.

XXX

**Casa Batowski/Wexler Condo  
****1:45 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck returns to his humble abode and is immediately greeted by Peaches who get on her hind legs commencing to lick his face. After a brief moment of that, he heads towards the hallway and straight to his bedroom with his loyal pooch following closely behind him. He glances back to see Travis, Wexler, and Morgan plopping themselves on the couch to get comfortable before they have to leave for the hotel at 2:00 p.m.

When he enters his bedroom, he unbuckles his pants to let himself breathe after the awesome meal he ate at Joe's Crab Shack. Once the door is slightly closed he kicks off his shoes, heads to the foot of his head, turns around, and plops himself down sitting at the edge of the bed. As he does so, Peaches jumps up on the bed and does a few quick circular turns before she ends up lying down behind him on the bed just off to his left.

He quickly glances back at his loveable pooch giving her a quick scratch on her belly then turns back around. The stuffed groom takes a quick breathe and then gives off several manly burps that causes Peaches ears to perk up after hearing that. Chuck doesn't make any apologizes about since Sarah isn't around to slap him in the shoulder for not say excuse me.

In that instance, Chuck lays back looking up at not only the ceiling but at the ceiling fan that is currently not moving. As he lays there, he reflects back on the past several hours starting when he first woke up with a nasty hangover from the bachelor party his awesome brother-in-law threw for him to running into his ex Lou at the dog park which was quite a shock to the system.

To him, it was good to see Lou and hash things out in a very adult manner. Granted, it started off a bit awkward but they were able to talk things out to the point where they established a friendship. The news that she's in a relationship that has lasted for 2 years is a good sign that she didn't harbor any anger towards him of any kind, which gives him a sense of relief to know.

At the same time Chuck is laying on his bed running down the evens of the past several hours, Sarah walks into her bedroom at around 1:50 p.m. with her nails, toes and hair perfectly done for her wedding. She too kicks off her shoes and heads to the foot of her bead inevitably sitting down on the edge of it. As she sits there, she reflects back on the past several hours as it didn't start off that well with the news from her wedding planner Mary that the band she and Chuck chose cancelled on them.

The series of unfortunate events didn't end there as Carina decided to stop by totally unannounced. As much as she considers Carina her best friend and did invite her to the wedding nothing good usually come out of it because afterwards she usually leaves behind a bit of chaos that she ends up trying to clean up. She hopes that she is on her best behavior after her wedding to Chuck.

It's at that point, her thoughts turn to the surprising meeting between her and Chuck's ex Katherine Matthews at the Oasis Nail Spa. It started out very awkward with the two of them subsequently sizing each other up then a bit volatile with Kat slapping in her the face but not retaliating on her part and then ended up not only hugging but inviting her to the wedding, which she said she may or may not come to.

Essentially, for the couple about to get married today they've experienced their fair share of surprises and hope the surprises have ended. However, the two of them don't know who the other has invited so Chuck will be most definitely surprised when he stands in front scanning the guests to see both Carina and quite possibly his ex Kat sitting out there watching him getting married while Sarah sees Lou as she is walking down the isle.

In any case, the couples thought's concerning surprises are set aside when they inevitably stand to their feet as their attention focuses on one thing that is unzipped and opened hanging in front of their closet door. For Chuck its his tux and for Sarah its her wedding dress. When the two walk over and stand in front of what they are going to wear they both express a soft smile as both reach over to lightly touch what they will inevitably see each other wear in just a few short hours.

XXX


	9. Falling Into Place

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, this particular chapters is chaulk full of goodness. So sit back and enjoy the read won't you. Anyways, like always please leave a comment and tell me what you think. As I've said before, reviews are awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck_

**Falling Into Place**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel -Lobby  
****2:15 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck and his merry crew enter the lobby of The Beverly Hills Hotel. They are dressed in their regular street clothes while carrying their tuxes that are currently slung either over their right or left shoulder. As they walk through the somewhat crowded lobby, the groom suddenly spots his wedding planner Mary in the distance standing near the front desk next to two men who look oddly familiar but he doesn't want to say who they are just yet until he knows for sure.

As he gets progressively closer his eyes start to widen to the point where he feels someone repeatedly patting his left shoulder. As he quickly glances back, it's Morgan who also noticed the two men as well and is absolutely beside himself as glances from Chuck to the two men as they are quickly approaching. In that instance, he eyes his wooly best friend motioning for him to calm down as he gets her attention.

"Mary!" Chuck hollered causing her to spin around expressing a smile on her face waving at the groom and his entourage. When they finally reach her and the two men standing behind her he immediately speaks up. "Hey, do you know who those two guys are?" he stated in absolute disbelief.

"Yes, I do know." she nodded turning back waving to the two men. Mary returns her attention to the seemingly excited groom. "The reason they are here is because there was a situation with the band." added the experienced wedding planner.

"What was the situation?" inquired Travis with vapid curiosity.

"There is no band?" she replied shaking her head.

"What?" Wexler quickly responded with concern. "What happened? Does my daughter know about this?"

The news of not having a band at the reception didn't sit well with Chuck. He personally called the manager of the band himself and he assured him they would play at his wedding. If he knew Sarah at all, she would most definitely take it personally to the point where his fiancé does something that effects them not only personally, but professionally as well.

As much as he could able to think up immature ways to get even, it wouldn't compare to what she has planned for them. He considers Sarah the truly devious one since she has been a spy a lot longer than he has and besides he knows that women are like mental ninjas so if you mess with them, especially on their wedding be fully prepared to kicked in the ass.

"Well…" she said. "…yes she does. I received a voicemail message on my cell that the band got signed to a deal and they couldn't make it to the wedding." Mary added shaking her head with disappointment.

"That is so not awesome." responded Devon. "So how did you end up meeting those two." he says wavering over to the men acknowledging their presence to which they nod back in response.

"It's a funny story actually…" she said.

Casey interjected. "Don't care." grunted the NSA agent. Chuck watches as his burly teammate walks off heading towards the vicinity of the hotel bar. "I'm going to get a drink." he firmly stated.

The attention from Casey returns to Mary. He is about to say something when Rusty speaks up. "So you were saying?" chimed in Chuck's next door neighbor getting the conversation back on track.

"When I got the call I told Sarah that I was on the case." she stated. "Do you know Sarah's sister can be quite an intimidating figure when she wants to be?" said Mary.

Chuck doesn't even say a word. All he does is raise both his eyebrows expressing a sheepish smile. He then hears his soon to be father-in-law respond behind him. "She gets it from me." Wexler proudly replied with a smile on his face.

The lanky business owner glances back at the proud father and then once again returns her attention back to Mary. He opens his mouth to say something but Morgan cuts him off. "So what happened? Come on I really want to know." he excitedly responded.

"Okay if you all want to know I don't want anymore interruptions." she sternly replied pointing at the men standing in front her. "Just nod if you understand me."

The groom immediately nods and then watches as Mary takes a moment before continuing the story. "I was at The Grove and after getting a cup of coffee I was busy trying to call up any local wedding bands that would perform at a wedding at such a short notice." she responded. "Unfortunately, I spent the last 5 hours calling every wedding band that I knew and in the phone book but came up empty. I was at my wits end and was so focused on trying to not let Sarah down that when I stepped into the elevator I didn't notice they…" added Mary pointing behind her. "…were in there with me." I started freaking out and got a bit emotional when they asked if I was okay. Needless to say when I turned back to thank them for being concerned I got the surprise of my life because I was or rather still a fan of the two of them."

"So what are you saying." questioned Trip.

"I'm saying…" responded Mary turning to look at the two men and then turns his attention to Chuck. "…they are going to be playing at your reception."

Upon hearing that Chuck's eyes bug out as he quickly turns around to see the expression on the rest of they guys face who exude astonished smiles. He returns his attention back to what he now considers is the best wedding planner in the entire world. "How did you pull that off?"

"I simply told them about how the band you and Sarah booked left the both of you high an dry after getting signed to a record deal last night. They were totally disappointed hearing that and offered their services on the spot." she answered expressing a soft grin. "That's not all." added. Mary.

"What else is there?" wondered an amazed Travis.

"They're willing to do it for the price that you were going to pay the band." she replied with a wide smile looking up at Chuck.

"So let me get this straight…" Chuck said leaning in and placing his hand on either side of his wedding planner's arms as he looks her directly in the eyes. "…Daryl Hall and John Oates will be playing at our reception.

He watches the relatively short woman peer up at him expressing a reassuring smile up towards him. "That's exactly what I'm saying." she replied.

After hearing that, Chuck pulls her in for a big embrace briefly closing his eyes. In that instance, he feels someone else joining the embrace and when he looks to see who it is he notices that it's Morgan. He knew the momentous occasion suddenly became very awkward leading all 3 to quickly separate. Once they do Chuck immediately peers down at Mary expressing a wide smile. "Thank you." he says.

"You're welcome." she replied reaching over squeezing his right hand.

After the heartfelt moment shared between the groom and the wedding planner, Chuck quickly glances over his right shoulder at the guys who are totally ecstatic about this. He then looks over at Morgan standing to his left and is totally speechless. He, along with his entourage, quickly walk over with Mary to Hall and Oates to shake their hands for being so kind enough to play at their reception after the wedding.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Suite 7  
****2:25 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"I still can't believe Hall and Oates are going to be playing at our reception." said Chuck as he walks through the door of his suite followed by the rest of the guys filed in behind him. "It's freakin' awesome."

"You took the words right out of my mouth bro." replied Devon who would be the last guy entering the suite."

Chuck walks over to the master bedroom and hangs his tux on the door making sure not to wrinkle it. After doing so, he turns out to see the rest of the guys hanging their tuxes in different areas of the room and then plop themselves down getting comfortable. He knows he should to because it will just be a couple more hours before the wedding starts so he should just relax.

As he sits down on the couch in the living room, a faint but familiar sound is heard causing every guy in the their room to check their cell phone. "It's mine." Chuck says raising it up in the air for the guys to see. "I got a text message."

"From who?" asked Casey.

"Cass." he responded back. He clicks on it to read the message that she sent. "They just arrived at the hotel." added Chuck expressing a soft grin on his face.

In that instance, Chuck sees Morgan suddenly spring up from the couch that is also occupying Travis and points directly at his best friend. "Tell Sarah who is going to sing at your wedding." he responded with excitement.

"I could but..." he responded expressing a hint of laughter. "…Mary said she would meet the ladies in the lobby and she probably already received the news."

As soon as he says that Chuck receives a text message. When he clicks on it the message is from Sarah. After opening it he reads the following message from her: _I love my wedding planner! : ) Luv U! _A soft grin appears in the corner of his mouth after reading the message his future wife sent. In that moment, Chuck feels everything is falling into place and as he glances over at Wexler sitting in comfy chair he remembers the words he said, which are enjoy the present.

The groom is snapped out of his thoughts when Trip interjects his thoughts into the mix. "Dude, calm down." he stated with sense of bewilderment towards the bearded man presiding over the ceremony.

"Yeah man." said Rusty turning his attention towards Morgan. "You're not the one getting married remember. You're the one performing the ceremony."

"Yes I am." Morgan replied. "So what's your point?" questions the bearded one looking around the room.

Chuck watches in amusement as the excitement has considerably overwhelmed his best friend. He hasn't seen him this excited about meeting a famous singer or singers when they both ran into Weird Al at the Grove. He remembers he could couldn't contain his joy at man who sang parody classics such as just to name few like Eat It, White and Nerdy, Amish Paradise, as well as the classic parody Smells Like Nirvana.

"The point is moron…" Casey gruffly stated. "…you should be fine tuning your presentation don't you think?"

"John is right Morgan except for the moron part." he said. "As much as we appreciated the call of duty reference during our ceremony you should fine tune it up a bit." nodded Devon crossing his arms. "Don't get me wrong it was nice but I suggest you leave any game reference out of it because Chuck is after all your best friend right? Plus, I'm his best man so I've written out and basically memorized my speech, which is awesome by the way." he firmly said glancing over to his brother-in-law.

"Right." replied Morgan. There is a brief pause as he looks around the room and then responds. "What are you trying to say exactly?"

The soon to be husband of Sarah Walker otherwise known as DeAnna Lisa Wexler hears a bunch of groans and one distinct grunt after Morgan's response to Devon. Chuck is about to intervene when Sarah's father Jeremiah Wexler stands up in order to make the situation clear for the ordained minister before Casey walks over to him to inflict physical bodily harm to him.

"What the boys are trying to say son is…" he answered reaching over and placing his hand on Morgan's right shoulder. "…take 30 minutes to hour to think about what you're going to say because it's my daughter's wedding and you don't want her angry at you do you?" he firmly stated eyeing the bearded man with an emphasized nod.

In that instance, Chuck sees the realization in his best friend's eyes set in once he figured out what his soon to be father-in-law is trying to say to him.

"Understand now." Chuck responded expressing a hint of laughter.

"Yes I do." replied Morgan.

It's at that point, Chuck sees Morgan take the hotel stationary sitting on a nearby desk and a pen. "I'll be back 30 minutes to an hour." he quickly stated heading out the door in order to prepare what he's going to say at the ceremony.

After he leaves, Trip, Rusty and Devon decide to head out for a bit to stretch their legs leaving Casey, Travis, Wexler, and Chuck in the room. Approximately 5 minutes pass when Casey gets up heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to check on my marine buddies." replied Casey. "They're ushers remember." he stated narrowing his eyes at the lanky business owner. After saying that, he suddenly gets a phone call leading him to answer it. The call last a few seconds and then the burly NSA agents turns his attention to the nerdy groom. "The ring bearer is here."

Upon saying that, all 4 men hear a knock at the door leading Casey to answer it. When he opens the door there standing in the middle of 2 rather large dark suited agents is young boy around the age of 7 dressed in a tux. Chuck walks over towards the end of the small hallway and stops. When he sees the young man a wide smile is seen on his face as he recognizes the man standing just a few feet away from him.

"Chuck!" the young boys screams running towards him.

"Hunter!" replied Chuck kneeling down with his arms wide open inevitably embracing him.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Suite 20  
****2:35 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Sarah reads the following message on her cell phone: _Hunter is here_ : ) It had been approximately 3 and half years since she and Chuck last saw the little guy. Unfortunately, the circumstances that brought the 3 together was a sad situation as his father Dr. Isaac Strickland, a C.I.A. operative was killed by a dangerous radical group known as the Sons of Osiris.

She remembers how Beckman considered him in her own words irrelevant concerning the situation and felt it was in his own interests to be handed over to the state. Chuck objected much to the chagrin of not only Beckman, but Graham as well. The blonde agent sided with Chuck telling Beckman that if anyone asked he's her "nephew" which meant he would be her sister Cassidy's son.

It's at that point she suddenly winces and bites her bottom lip knowing what she inadvertently did to her older sister putting her in a position of parenthood unbeknownst to her. In that instance, she would have to take Cassidy aside and inform her of the situation knowing full well she isn'tt going to like it not one bit but once she meets Hunter she'll change her mind.

The bride-to-be witnessed Chuck and Hunter bonded to the point where they Sarah truly admired him for taking it upon himself to take care of him for the next several days until Beckman's people arrive to pick him up in order to extract the information they needed that was supposedly in his heart but fortunately wasn't. In her mind, those next several days were absolutely special not just for her but for Chuck as well.

It was truly difficult for her, Chuck, and as she recalls Casey as well as they watched him leave. What truly touched her was watching Hunter tell Casey goodbye peering up at him to say bye sugar bear and the normally hardened nosed NSA agent showed his more softer side when he hugged him back. Her thoughts concerning Hunter end by the sound of laughter behind her and glances back through the bedroom doorway to see Shannon's two daughters in the other room dressed in their flower girl outfits playing in the other room.

She not only hears the laughter from the Leah and Emma, but she can also hear the other ladies in the other room as well including her mom who arrived as well. Sarah is truly glad that she is able to share this momentous occasion with people who not just become her friends but family as well. As a spy, its rare for her to have people such as that who you can truly trust to stick by you she thinks to herself.

A soft smile is expressed on her lips after thinking that. As she stands up and walks over to the full length mirror in her bedroom. She stands there looking at herself in the mirror wearing a strapless A-line Beaded Embroidery Satin Bridal Gown With Sweep Train. Her hair is in a romantic hairstyle with soft waves, bangs pulled off the face, and hanging around her neck is the gold locket Chuck gave her at their beach on Valentine's Day.

In that moment, she takes a satisfying breathe of contentment as she finds herself in a seemingly relaxed state. In her mind, everything is just perfectly falling into place causing her to briefly closes her eyes to just take it in. Her moment is suddenly ended when she hears the voice of older sister Cassidy. "You look beautiful."

Sarah opens her eyes turning her head to the right towards the doorway where Cassidy is standing who is dressed in her maid of honor outfit. "Thanks sis." she replied expressing a smile. "You look beautiful too. Are the rest of the gals dressed?"

"Thanks sis and yes they are." she quickly responded walking towards her inevitably standing in front of the mirror next to her younger sister. Sarah can clearly see the proud look emanating on her older sister's face to the point where she looks as if she's going to shed some tears.

"Are you going to cry?" she asked. "Please don't because if you do then I'm going to cry and then my make up will be ruined."

"No I'm not." she replied as she forces herself not to cry being the tough businesswoman she is. "I'm just so happy for you and Chuck. You picked a good one D."

"I did didn't I." she responded back with a smile.

"Think about it." she said bumping her a bit with her left shoulder. "In just a few short hours you will be married to Chuck." Cassidy added reach over with her left hand to hold it.

"I know and I can't wait." she replies with pure excitement in her voice squeezing her sister's left hand. It's during that shared special moment between sister that Sarah decides to inform her sister about the situation with Hunter. "Hey sis, do you remember when I mentioned the ring bearer we chose for our wedding?"

"Yeah." she said.

"Well…"

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Suite 7  
****2:45 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck sits on the couch with Hunter as they both are genuinely happy to see each other. Travis and Wexler smile as they witness the playful interaction going on between the two of them while Casey simply stands there looking stone faced. While the two of them are sitting on the couch together Chuck point at Casey and then asks Hunter a question. "Hey Hunter, do you remember him."

He watches as the young boy snaps his head, looks directly at Casey with a wide smile, and immediately responds. "Sugar bear!" he said on bouncing off the couch.

"Sugar Bear?" questioned Wexler looking over at Chuck.

The lanky business owner is about to respond when Travis leans in. "Don't ask, you'll only agitate him more." he replied causing a hint of laughter from Chuck.

"Why don't you go say hi buddy." he said encouraging him to go over to the burly NSA agent.

"That's quite all right Bartowski." grumbled Casey shaking his head.

The groom watches as Hunter gets off the couch and scrambles over to Casey who quickly readies himself to be kicked in the leg again for the third time. Hunter suddenly stops in front of Casey. He then sees him peer up at the big man. "Hey kid."

"High five." said the 7 year old holding up his right hand with a huge smile on his face.

In that moment, Chuck sees Casey kneel down looking eye to eye with Hunter. A smirk then appears on the veteran agents face as he gives the young boy a high five. When he does he is Casey sees him lunge forward to where Hunter wraps his arms his neck locking them together in order to hug him. He tries to pull him apart but his is unable to causing him to look directly at Chuck sitting on the couch.

"Bartowski do something." he gruffly stated.

"Like what?" responded an amused Chuck.

"Get the kid." he said standing up with the Hunter still hanging around his neck expressing joy and laughter. "As much as is it to see the kid again, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm a father to a grown daughter." added Casey peering down at him then returning his attention back to Chuck. "What do I do?"

"Take him with you when you go talk to your Marine buddies." Travis said interjecting himself into the conversation.

"Are you serious?" grunted Casey.

"Yeah man." he replied. "He's also happy to see you too Casey. Just give him a piggy back ride over there."

Chuck clearly notice his reluctance to do so but after a brief moment he walks over to the side of the chair and sets him down leading Hunter to let go of him for a second to turn around. "Hop on." stated Casey as the young man happily jumps on his back as the two of them head out the door to meet his usher Marine buddies.

After a few minutes, all 3 men are dressed in their tuxes leaving Casey, Devon, Rusty, Trip, and Morgan to be left getting dressed in theirs. He knows they will do it in time for his wedding. As he heads out of the bedroom in full attire he hears a knock at the door. When he walks over to open it, he finds a bell hop standing there with a note in his hand. He hands it to Chuck and then leaves.

He closes the door and then proceeds to read it. Once read, he closes the note, sticks it in his pocket, and then hollers at Wexler is still changing while Travis is currently in the bathroom. "Dad I'll be back in few. Just have to take care of something."

"Okay son!" he hollered back.

Upon hearing his response, Chuck heads out the door into the hallway and turns right. After a few minutes he steps out into a pool area where the hotel bungalows are. As soon as he steps out, he sees from his peripheral vision just off to his right someone else step out on the other side as well. When he turns to look who it is, he sees that its Cassidy in her maid of honor dress.

The two walk straight ahead with the pool separating the two of them. As they continue walk they look across at each other wondering the other is going. When they both reach the end of the pool they inevitably turn heading towards each other to the point where they both realize they're heading for the same door. It's at that point, the two future siblings-in-law question each other as they stand at the front door of Bungalow 3.

"You got a note too." asked Cassidy.

"Yeah." he replied. "What did yours say?" wondered Chuck.

"Go to Bungalow 3 and then knock on the door." she stated.

"Mine too." he replied back. "What's going on?"

"Duh! Knock to find out." she quickly stated. Chuck stares at Cassidy for a moment as he reaches up to knock on the door. As the two wait there she brings something up to Chuck that Sarah mentioned to her. "So Hunter is supposed to my kid?"

Chuck immediately turns his head knowing that they unintentionally put her in that situation. Granted, he didn't know Sarah had a sister at the time thinking she made the whole story up during the game at his sister's house. He is about to respond to Cassidy when the door opens. When the two turn to see who it is both their eyes widen.

"Bryce?" they two said in unison.

XXX


	10. Wedding Crashers

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, what's in store after Chuck and Cassidy find out Bryce has made an appearance at Chuck and Sarah's wedding? Has he brought trouble with him? Will there be more surprises in store? You just have to read and find out. Oh, __**kdip4014 **__wanted a scene between Hunter, Casey, and his marine buddies so I added it in. Anyways, like always leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this particular chapter because reviews are awesome._

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck _

**Wedding Crashers**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Bungalow 3  
****2:55 p.m.  
June 19th, 2010**

"Hey guys." Bryce's replied expressing a grin as he stands in the doorway dressed in street clothes. "What's…"

Bryce doesn't even get to finish his sentence when Chuck suddenly sees Cassidy lunge forward engulfing him in a embrace. The groom continues to stand outside completely dumbfounded as he sees his former Stanford roommate actually here on the day of his wedding. After he sees him receive several kisses on the lips from his girlfriend he's able to loosen her right grip around his neck in order to breathe better.

"What are you doing here?" asked a perplexed Chuck shaking his head.

"I'll tell you…" responded Bryce. "…but first come inside." he said motioning Chuck to step through the door as he is holding Cassidy's hand.

A still perplexed Chuck steps through the door and then stops letting Bryce take the lead. As he follows Bryce and Cassidy into the living room area of the bungalow, he just can't fathom why he's here and not out there tracking The Ring at this very moment. In that instance, he wonders if they quite possibly followed him here causing him to worry that they may end up crashing the proceedings ruining Sarah's day.

It would most definitely piss Sarah off if The Ring showed up unannounced causing mass hysteria to run ramped. In his mind, she would seriously go Bridezilla on their asses if that particular scenario happens and nothing ruins a wedding day more than exchanging gun fire instead of wedding vows with the one you love. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he hears the voice of Cassidy.

"So what are you doing here honey?" wondered Cassidy expressing a soft grin.

"I wouldn't miss Chuck and Sarah's wedding for the world." he replied glancing at Cassidy and then turns his attention to Chuck.

Chuck takes a brief moment to let those words sink in. In the past, the last thing Bryce Larkin would even think of doing is come to their wedding knowing the history he has with not only Sarah, but him as well. The issues they had with him were absolutely unforgivable but now after establishing some much needed closure there is a real friendship between the three of the them.

However, to show up on their day knowing how truly risky it is may very well put their wedding in jeopardy. The innocent civilians that may end up getting hurt or killed for that matter because he is here. He shakes his head knowing this has to be the most bone headed decision he has ever made next to hurting Sarah emotionally causing her to think he went rogue but that's neither here nor there he thinks to himself.

"That's awesome of you Bryce…" he quickly replied. "…but you got to leave?" he said stepping in between him and Cassidy inevitably standing behind him.

"What? Why?" questioned the C.I.A. agent as he's being pushed towards the front door of the bungalow with Cassidy trying to stop him.

As Chuck is attempting to push down the hallway towards the door, Cassidy is trying to stop him making for a humorous sight to see between the three. While doing so, the girlfriend of Bryce Larkin questions Chuck's actions. "What are doing Chuck?" she inquired. "Have you completely lost your mind?" added Cassidy.

"I'm trying to save my wedding…" Chuck quickly responded. "…that's what I'm doing." he firmly stated continuing to try to push Bryce towards the front door.

His attempts in trying to do so are being thwarted by Cassidy as he feels himself being pulled back by his right arm. As she does do, Chuck hears Cassidy continue her line of questioning. "Can you at least let him explain why he's here?" she stated pulling his left arm.

At this point, he doesn't even respond to Cassidy. Chuck doesn't want to hear his explanation because right now as he's focused on the safety of all the innocent civilians that are attending the wedding. He just wants him to leave and be anywhere but at this particular location because if he's here then the bad guys are quite possibly not far behind he thinks to himself. "No." he quickly stated shaking his head.

"Listen Chuck…" Bryce said impeding him from being pushed towards and out the front bungalow door. "…if you stop pushing me I will explain myself and you'll understand why I came." The groom pauses for a moment as he glances at his former roommate and then back at Cassidy who is nodding at him to do so. In that moment, he reluctantly lets him go and then takes a quick breathe to compose himself. "Thank you."

"No problem." he calmly replied fixing his black bow tie, jacket, and the cumber bun that unfortunately ends up in the area of his chest.

While Chuck is pushing down his cumber bun to where its supposed to be, he notices Cassidy checking on her boyfriend's well being. In that moment, he wants to Gibb slap her upside the head but if he does then he'll be hitting a woman, which is illegal. However, she's going to be his sister-in-law so technically they would be siblings making it totally legal on his part.

Once again he's snapped out of his thoughts by Bryce looking straight at him. "Have you been working out?" inquired Bryce expressing a smirk.

Chuck's response is to simply reach up with his right hand and slap his forehead. After that his reaches up with left hand to where he covers his face with both of them. He then makes a muffled, incoherent and unrecognizable sound within them. As he has both hands, over his face he hears Cassidy's voice.

"Are you okay Chuck?"

"No…" replied Chuck still with both hands covering his face. "…I'm not."

"What's wrong?"

"You're here." he said. "If you're here then that means The Ring is possibly somewhere in the vicinity. This doesn't bode well at all." added Chuck shaking his head expressing weariness on his face.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Why?"

"I didn't come here alone." he responded. "I was actually brought here."

The frantic groom slowly lowers his hands to see Bryce expressing a bright smile. "You were brought here?" he responded. Sarah's former partner responds with a nod. "By who?"

"By us?" the male voice answered behind Chuck. He quickly spins around and when he does his eyes wide once again to see two more familiar faces. One is Travis' former Zeitgeist commanding officer Tobias Carter and the other is his father's old friend William Jax. "It's good to see you son." he hears Jax said as Chuck is standing there in total disbelief.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Bungalow 3  
3:10 p.m.  
June 19th, 2010**

For Chuck, the appearance of Bryce is considered shocking enough but to have Tobias Carter and his dad's former Section 8 teammate standing in the same room with him is absolutely mind blowing to him. It had been quite some time since he has seen either of those two men and now they show up who apparently brought Bryce with them to attend or in this case crash their wedding. A nice gesture and all but risky as well he thinks to himself.

"Hey Jax…" said Chuck rubbing the back of his neck. "…first off good to see you and Tobias could make it." he added. The two men wearing tuxes nod in acknowledgement as he continues on. "Secondly, what's going on because I'm seriously about to freak out here." he quickly stated.

"Relax Chuck." Jax replied holding up both hands in attempt to calm down the frantic groom who is leaning forward with his hands on the back of the couch.

As Chuck tries to calm himself, he peers down at the floor and begins taking several deep breathes. When he does, the groom hears Tobias gruffly respond. "Everything is under control." he stated.

To the man who is about to get married in an hour, its not a good thing when you hear the words everything is under control, especially from the likes of the Zeitgeist's right hand man Tobias Carter. Even the way he actually said those 4 words causes him to become greatly concerned. It's at the point, he peers up at the two men standing across from him in order to ask an important question.

"Are we in any danger because if so it would so ruin Sarah's wedding day?" responded the worried groom.

"No…" replied Jax shaking head. "…you and Sarah are not in any danger." he added. "As a matter of fact your wedding is completely safe. Trust me."

A sense of relief is felt by Chuck as he hangs his head inevitably nodding several times. After doing so, he calms himself down but as he does he hears Cassidy speak up. "Mr. Carter…Mr. Jax nice to see you two again." she pleasantly said walking towards the two men. As the groom is slowly recovering from his ordeal he continues to hear the conversation that is currently going on.

"Ma'am." replied Tobias.

"Ms. Wexler " Jax responded giving a quick nod over to her. "You look very lovely today."

"Thank you." she said.

"How do you know those two?" questioned Bryce.

"It's a long story…" she said smiling at the two men and then returns her attention to her boyfriend. "…I'll tell you later." added Cassidy.

It's at that point, Chuck lifts his head and stands straight up looking Jax eye to eye. "So I take it you two have come dressed to attend my wedding." he said. He then glances back at Bryce. "Well, at least some of us are."

"Hey, I can't remember." he retorted. "Your sister thinks I'm dead. Your brother-in-law has seen my face and so has the little bearded guy."

"Actually, the little bearded guy knows who you are…" Chuck can see Bryce about to respond but quickly cuts him off. "…and before you say anything you can trust Morgan." he stated with utmost confidence.

"If you say so." replied Bryce. "Anyways, I have a great view from across from the swan lake area. I can not only watch the ceremony from there but see my girl be the best maid of honor she can be." he added reaching up to kiss Cassidy's right hand.

"Okay." he replied rolling his eyes as he turns around. His attention turns from Bryce back to the two men standing in front of him. He quickly glances at Jax and then looks directly at Tobias. "When you said everything is under control what did you mean?" inquired Chuck.

"You and anyone associated with you are under the protection of the Zeitgeist remember?"

"Yeah I remember."

"Wait…" responded Bryce getting the attention of not only Tobias and Jax, but Chuck as well. "…so does that mean me included."

"Affirmative Agent Larkin." he stated.

"Nice." he said nodding his head.

Chuck attention on Bryce quickly returns to Travis' former commanding officer. "Since this is you and Agent Walker's wedding we came to watch over the two of you, as well as everyone else attending the wedding." firmly stated Tobias. "We know Colonel Casey has several of his Marine buddies as ushers so that's been established on his part. What he doesn't know are that a number of my people are in plain sight just in case." he added. "You won't know who they are but they will be keeping a watchful eye as well."

It takes some time for everything to fully process in Chuck's head. After it finally does, he gives Tobias a firm nod in order to nonverbally thank him for what he is doing in behalf of he and Sarah on their special day. Chuck attention immediately turns to Jax as he narrows his eyes at his father's old friend waiting for his response. "I just came for the free food." said Jax expressing a wry smile.

It takes a brief moment but Chuck expresses a hint of a grin after hearing the response from Jax. "Thanks for coming guys." he said.

"So I can stay?" asked Bryce.

In that instance, he glance back at both Cassidy and Bryce who are eagerly awaiting his answer. "Yeah…" Chuck replied. "…you can stay."

In that instance, the happy couple hug each other leading Chuck to turn around peering down for a moment. He then reaches up to scratch his head concerning not just this situation but the series of surprising situations he has encountered over the past several hours. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he feels a hand on his right shoulder. He looks up to see Jax standing next to him.

"Let's you and I take a walk." said Jax.

"Yeah." he responded following his father's old friend towards and inevitably out the door.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Winding Pathway  
3:15 p.m.  
June 19th, 2010**

"You know what your father would say if he were here right now." asked Jax glancing over Chuck.

The two me twalk side by side together on a cemented pathway with the Swan Lake on their left. There is a brief moment of silence before Chuck responds. "He would say…" he answered. "…it's about time." added the groom expressing a soft grin.

Chuck hears a hint of laughter being expressed by Jax after saying that. "Yeah, knowing him he would say that." he said reaching over placing his right hand on his shoulder squeezing it a bit.

"I miss him." he softly said.

"So do I…" replied Jax. "…but he's never really gone.

"Yeah I know. He and my mom are both here…" placing his right hand on his chest. "…and here." Chuck says touching the side of his head.

"He's proud of you after all that you've accomplished so far. They both are. I know your dad and mom are looking down on you with proud smiles on their faces." Jax added as they continue walking the winding pathway. "I'm proud of you too."

To have Jax say that to him meant a lot being that he's been like a second father to him since his dad passed away with Wexler coming in 3rd. In his mind, he has in some way been able to keep the memory of his father alive with all the stories that he has shared not only mission together as Section 8 teammates whenever he visits, but also about the events that were important to him when it came to his family concerning he and Ellie.

It's always one story after another that not only puts a smile on his face but makes him laugh as well. Chuck knows that even though his father isn't physically here he can feel his comforting presence telling him that everything is going to be just fine for you wedding. The groom peers up at the heavens giving not only his dad a quick nod by his mom as well. He then glances over at Jax expressing a smile.

"Thanks." he replied. "It means a lot to me for you to say that." adds Chuck.

"If you need anything and I do mean anything don't hesitate to call." he firmly stated "You have my number."

"Yes I do and I will." he responded back.

As the two continue to walk the winding pathway they end up across from where the ceremony is going to be held at. He remembers what Bryce said concerning that he'll be able to witness he and Sarah getting married without being noticed. Chuck scans the area and spots several places where he can conceal himself without being spotted by any of the guest in the attendance who can easily recognize him like Ellie for instance.

His attention from scanning the area of possible look out spots for Bryce to watch his wedding to Sarah is abruptly ended when he feels Jax poking him in order to get his attention causing him to look directly at him wondering why he's doing it. "Why are you poking me?" he said turning to see what he wants.

"Look." responded Jax.

He sees him point across the swan lake area leading Chuck to see where's pointing at. It takes him a while to pinpoint where exactly what he's seeing with his own two eyes but when he does he witnesses an amusing sight. In that instance, he and Jax clearly notice on the other side of the swan lake Casey standing in front of his marine buddies quite possibly talking to them about their duties as ushers.

Casey isn't alone as Hunter is standing right beside him copying the way the marines are standing at attention. As they lean against the metal barrier separating them from the lake in front of them, the two men express smiles on there faces watching the 7 year old emulate the burly NSA Agent from the way he's standing to the way he's walking. To Chuck, it would have been awesome if they had clear audio so they hear what is happening because he can tell Hunter is repeating the instructions that Casey is currently barking out.

If that was the case he would bust out laughing right then and there he thinks to himself. It's at that point, they then notice that whenever the veteran agent is pacing back and forth in front of his marines buddies, Hunter is right there behind pacing with him in seemingly the exact same way. The two men express a hint of laughter whiling watching what is happening before their eyes.

Chuck leans over and responds to the humorous scene they see in the distance. "How about that…" replied Chuck. "…Casey has his own mini me." he adds.

"If he starts grunting like him be afraid…" he responded. "…be very afraid." Jax jokingly added.

The groom expresses another hint of laughter responding to Jax's comment concerning Hunter grunting like Casey. He may just very end up doing so he thinks to himself with a smile on his face. He and Jax take a few more minutes to watch what is going on across the swan lake. Chuck the feels a light punch to her left arm causing to him turn his head and when does he sees a proud smile on the man's face.

"Let's get you married." he asked.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Chuck happily responded as they both walk off.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Suite 3/20  
3:45 p.m.  
June 19th, 2010**

After returning from his talk with Jax, Chuck returns to his suite to prepare for the impending nuptials. His best man, groomsmen, and Morgan are dressed in their tuxes. Wexler, before leaving with Hunter to inevitably join his daughter, shook his soon to be son-law's hand and then gave him a quick hug. While the rest of guys are out in the living room, the groom is standing in the master bedroom.

As he stands in the front of the full length he sees Devon appear standing next to him causing the groom to face his brother-in-law. "How do you feel bro?"

There are some many words that could best describe how he is feeling at the moment. Psyched, stoked, and excited are just a few words that most definitely would describe what he's currently feeling but at the same time it essentially goes what beyond words can even describe. However, if he could best sum it up he would use one word that is truly fitting a momentous occasion like this.

"I'm feeling awesome Devon." he replied expressing a big smile on his face.

"I think you're missing something." he stated.

Chuck expresses a questionable look on his face as he does an immediate mental checklist in order to figure out what he could be possibly missing. In that brief moment, he doesn't think he's forgotten anything inevitably responding to Devon. "Nope…" he answered shaking his head. "…I don't think I'm missing anything." firmly stated the groom.

"Oh contraire." he said. Chuck notices Devon reach into coat in order to take something out causing him to wonder what it is. "You're gardenia boutonnière sir." he added holding it up in his right hand for him to see. The soon to be husband of Sarah Walker shakes his head a bit seeing what he's holding in his brother-in-law's right hand. "You can't get married without this hanging on the lapel of your coat." he said reaching over to stick place it on the left side of his lapel.

It take a second for Devon to place the boutonnière on and then firmly pats with both hands his brother-in-law on either side of his arms. Upon doing so, Chuck turns to look at himself in the full length mirror one last time and then takes a deep breathe. He expresses a smile and then turns to Devon to quickly pat him on the left shoulder. Both men head to the living room where the rest of the guys are and then out to the swan lake area.

While that is happening, Sarah is in suite 20 putting a few last minute touches in order to make herself presentable for Chuck. Cassidy, who returned from spending a brief time with Bryce, notified her in private that he's here and even though she acknowledges his surprising attendance her focus is purely on Chuck. The bride wants her focus to be on Chuck's reaction once she steps through the doors.

She knows that the look on his face once he sees her will be a memorable moment that will be engrained in her mind for years to come. She doesn't want anyone or anything to spoil it for her because to her the most important aspect of the wedding is the moment when she immediately locks eyes with Chuck. In her mind, when she does that nothing else will seem to matter as they share that one special moment together.

Her thoughts are abruptly ended when she feels the veil being placed on her head. She glances at Cassidy who she sees her flashing a quick smile as her older sister and maid of honor makes a few minor adjustments to it in order to have it make absolutely perfect. She then hands Sarah the gardenias bouquet fpr her to hold. It's at that point, Sarah's wedding planner gets the sister's attention as she stands in the doorway of the master bedroom.

"It's time." she soft said expressing a wide smile on her face.

Sarah returns the smile to Mary and then turns to her older sister who gives her a quick nod. In that moment, she's ready and when she steps out into the living room the first person she locks eyes with is her father standing there with a proud smile on his face. She walks over to him passing her bridesmaids, flower girls, and the ring bearer to stand in front of him beaming with absolute joy.

"You look beautiful doodlebug." he proudly said leaning in to kiss her on top of the forehead.

Sarah briefly closes her as she feels her father's soft kiss on her forehead. When she opens them again, she peers up at him expressing a thankful smile. "Thanks daddy." she replied.

In that instance, Cassidy steps forwards causing Sarah and her father to look her way. She sees her older sister reach behind her head to take hold of the white veil and pull it over her face. Once that is done, Sarah sees her father step to her right side, turn around and then stand right next to her holding hold out his left arm. He turns his head to look at his youngest daughter and says three words. "Are you ready?"

"I am." she softly said looping her left right around her fathers.

Sarah turns her attention to her wedding planner giving her the nod telling Mary it's go time. The bridesmaids, flower girls, as well as the ring bearer are herded out of the room one by one to the hallway outside leaving Sarah, her father, and Mary who is holding the door the last in the room. The bride feels her father squeeze her left hand and after taking a quick father-daughter moment she is escorted out the door as Sarah's wedding planner follows behind them letting the door close behind her.

XXX


	11. We Are Gathered Here Today

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, the chapter you've all been waiting for is here and for me this was the most difficult chapter for me to write but at the same time easiest. I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed writing. If you're prone to crying have a box of tissues sitting in front of you just in case you. Anyways, leave a comment and share your thoughts on how I did getting Chuck and Sarah married. As I've said before, reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck_

**We Are Gathered Here Today**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Swan Lake Area  
****4:05 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck and Morgan step out the side entrance. The two men find themselves behind a somewhat long partition. Just in front of the partition is not only the alter where the groom and ordained minister will be standing but also the wedding guests who are sitting down waiting patiently for the proceedings to start. They reach the end of the partition and momentarily stop before stepping out to take their places.

In that instance, Chuck glances over at his best friend who looks more nervous than he is. To him, it should be the other way around but after what Wexler told him concerning how mad Sarah could be if he messes up then it became serious for him. The groom expresses a soft grin and reaches over placing his left hand on his right shoulder. Almost immediately he could feel how tense he is as he squeezes Morgan's shoulder.

"Relax Morg." said Chuck in a calming manner towards the man presiding over the ceremony.

"Easier for you to say dude." replied Morgan glancing taking a deep breathe and then releasing it. "I don't want to mess this up for you and Sarah. She'll kick my ass if I do." he added shaking his head with a worried look in his eyes.

The groom expresses a hint of laughter after hearing what he said. "You'll do fine buddy." he responded. "Look at me." Chuck notices that Morgan isn't looking at because he's too preoccupied with his own fears right now as he that deer in headlights look in his eyes. It's at that point, he takes drastic measures. "Hey…" he responded reaching up giving Morgan a Gibbs slap to the back of his head. "…look at me Morgan."

After the initial blow the back of the head, he sees Morgan quickly turn his head to peer up at him. "I'm looking…" he replied briefly rubbing the back of his head. "…I'm looking."

"Like I said, relax and take a few deep breathes." calmly stated Chuck taking in a few deep breathes of his own. "I don't want you passing out while you're standing at the alter with me or worse puking in the middle of the ceremony." he said shaking his head.

When Chuck said that he sees Morgan's eye widen but once he sees him take a few deep breathes he begins to calm down. In that brief moment, the groom places both of his hands on his best friends shoulder. He locks eyes with his the man who he grown up with since the age of 6 and squeezes both his shoulders to see if he is ready to get out there. He gets the response after noticing him expressing a smile in the corner of his mouth.

"I won't let you down dude." he said reaching up for a fist tap.

"I know you won't man." replied Chuck as he reciprocates the first tap.

The two men nod at each other and then step out from the end of the of partition in full view of the guests who are seated. As Chuck takes his position at the alter with Morgan stepping up on the platform he faces the guest in attendance who are all expressing smile on their faces. The groom takes a brief moment to look around the area and sees the san lake area draped in mostly gardenias which are Sarah's favorite flowers.

He then notices just off to his right 3 violinists and a harpist who are at the ready once they get the signal to play. While standing there, he feels Morgan tap his right shoulder and then sees him leans down in order to privately talk to him. "Hey dude…" he whispered in Chuck's ear. "…guess whose at your wedding?"

In that moment, the soon to be husband scans the attendees of his wedding knowing full well who should be there except 3 surprise guests that showed up. He also knows Manoosh, Jill, and Charlie aren't able to make it because they're being protected for their own safety and if that is jeopardized who wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happens. He did however, receive text messages sending their congrats essentially telling him to posts the pics up on Facebook.

Chuck starts looking around and begins with Casey's usher marine buddies as well as the photographer who are standing in the back. He then scans the people to his left essentially seeing all of his employees from his place of business, Casey's daughter Alex who waves at him, Big Mike with Morgan's mother sitting by his side, Lou with her boyfriend sitting beside her, then Jax and sitting by him is Tobias.

His eyes suddenly widen a bit when he sees one particular attendee that completely surprises him…his ex Kat. Chuck sees her give him a small wave and he responds with a quick nod towards her way. His attention from his side moves over to Sarah's side. As he scans the crowd he sees Sarah' mother sitting in the front and then behind her is an out of uniform General Beckman.

In his mind, its weird seeing Beckman in a dress and not in her usual military uniform. She's a smidge less intimidating he thinks to himself but still intimidating nonetheless. Chuck turns to the man sitting next to her who is quite possibly her date for the evening and gives him a quick nod to the man who taught him his seduction skills…Roan Montgomery.

After spotting Rand Pulaski sitting next to Mary's husband with Hall and Oates sitting just a few seats over, he continues to scan the guests on Sarah's side some of which are a small number of her father's employees who she knows personally. Chuck inevitably sees Agent Alex Forrest and Agent Cole Barker sitting in the same row. Its at that point, his attention suddenly focuses on the woman sitting in the back and his eyes widen once again as he sees trouble with a capital t.

Carina, of all people, sits there giving him a flirtatious wave and he responds back by giving another simple nod towards her. The groom's attention is suddenly broken from Carina when he sees his wedding planner appear behind the archway. He signals the both the violinists, as well as, the harpist to play causing Chuck to stand tall and as he does he utters three words. "Here we go." he softly said under his breathe.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Swan Lake Area  
****4:10 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The sound of the violins and harpist is heard inside by Sarah. She then watches as her wedding planner Mary step through the double doors. She immediately heads towards the first two people lined up in wedding procession starting with Rusty and Isabel in front. Travis and his wife Shannon are right behind them then Casey and Jayne. As the bride sees her wedding approach the burly NSA agent as his girlfriend she clearly hear a audible grunt coming from her partner causing Sarah to smile.

Sarah knows from being able to interpret his grunts for quite some time its number 40...can we get on with this. After Mary gives the best partner she has ever had a stern look towards him, she then checks on Trip and Ellie to see if they are prepared. When they both give her the thumbs up she approaches the final two people who are the best man and maid of honor…Devon and Cassidy.

The soon to be wife of Chuck Bartowski stands there next to her father and listens to the following brief conversation between the three individuals standing just a few feet away from her. "How are you two doing?"

"I'm awesome." happily stated Devon standing on Cassidy's right side. "Let's do this." he added giving a quick nod to her wedding planner.

"Cassidy?" asked Mary.

"Let's get this show on the road so my sister can marry my soon to be brother-in-law." she responded with a grin on her face and then glances back over her right shoulder to look at her younger sister.

In that instance, Mary smiles and then proceeds to the 3 youngest individuals involved in the wedding. As the bride watches Mary kneel down to talk with the ring bearer and flower girls, it gives the opportunity for Sarah to have a moment with her father. She glances up to the man standing to her right expressing a soft grin. She then sees her father peer down at her expressing the same proud smile he gave her back in the suite.

"Nervous?" asked Wexler.

"Honestly?"

"Yeah." responded the proud papa.

For Sarah, she's feeling a mixture of emotions one them being nervousness. The blonde agent has dealt with her nerves before but never really on this big of a scale. As a spy, she has been trained to bottle up all her nerves before heading into a dangerous situation concerning a mission but this is a totally different experience for her altogether. No mission or people shooting at her in order to try to kill her will be involved whatsoever.

Ultimately, she has nothing to worry about when it concerns that specific matter at hand. What she is simply doing is walking down the isle with all the attention on her and though it freaks her out a bit she'll have her father right there by her side supporting her. She'll need it Sarah thinks to herself if something unforeseen happens like she somehow trips while walking down the isle which she hopes doesn't occur.

The bride remembers sitting at the computer a couple days ago watching countless YouTube videos of wedding ceremonies where the brides experienced unfortunate mishaps while walking down the isle. In that instance, she feel her hands shaking at the sudden thought of those videos as she holds her gardenias bouquet in both hands but not so much it becomes a big problem. The trained agent in her refuses to let that happen.

In just a few moments, she will be stepping out those two doors in front of her and walking towards her future. A future of endless possibilities filled with love, friendship, and most definitely family. She can absolutely feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins and her heart pounding in her chest. It's a moment that will most definitely top every mission she has been on since joining the C.I.A. before she met Chuck that is.

However, the nervousness she feels will eventually go away and it will essentially be replaced by the pure joy and elation of seeing Chuck standing at the alter as she walks towards him. Once she gets her first glimpse of her soon to be husband she'll feel like she floating on cloud 9 all the way to him. Yet, if she could actually find a word that surpasses the word awesome she certainly would say it but at this particular moment she's incapable of doing so.

"A little…" she calmly states. "…but I'll be awesome once I see Chuck." added Sarah.

"I know you will baby." replied Wexler.

The doors suddenly open with two of Casey's marine buddies standing on either side. Sarah can now clearly hear the music provided by the violinist and harpist. It's at that point, the bride sees her wedding planner turn into an all out military instructor of sorts pointing at the first groomsmen/bridesmaid to head out which are Isabel and Rusty. She points at them and immediately out the door in one quick motion as if they are about to parachute out of a plane or something.

The married couple begin heading out with smiles on both their faces and after turning left disappearing out sight she point at Shannon who is on Travis' arm to follow them exuding bright smiles as well. She does the same with the remaining bridesmaids and groomsmen with precision timing. When Sarah witnesses Mary pointing at Cassidy and Devon to go they both quickly look back at Sarah to give a quick nod before they head out.

The only individuals now remaining are the ring bearer, flower girls, Sarah, and her father. She watches as Hunter looks back expressing a wide smile at her as he holds the pillow that have the rings that are firmly held in place so in case if he falls they'll still be on it and not rolling under chairs. Sarah gives a quick wave to him but the interaction would be short lived as Mary guides him out the two doors and towards the isle holding the pillow up as best he possibly can.

After a brief moment, the bride sees her hurry back standing in the doorway motioning for Leah and Emma holding their baskets of flower petals to walk towards her. When they do, she watches her guide the two of the towards the isle as well leaving just her and her father standing there as the two walk up to the doorway. In that moment, father and daughter look each other expressing smiles as then face forward to see Mary smiling back at the two of them.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Swan Lake Area  
****4:15 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The moment for Chuck and Sarah has arrived. The 3 violinists and harpist proceed to play the wedding march causing the guest in attendance to all stand turning their attention to the opening of the archway including Chuck himself. As he stands there with his eyes completely transfixed towards the open archway waiting for Sarah to appear he's feeling a plethora of emotions one of them being absolute anxiousness.

In his mind, he has every right to be anxious since he hasn't seen her for a day and half causing him to fidget a bit standing at the alter. Along with him feeling anxious, he can't help but feel giddy like a little kid again to the point where he wants to jump up and down but doesn't in order to not embarrasses himself. The groom does his best to calm himself down knowing his future wife will be making her appearance in just a few moments.

There are so many thoughts running through his mind at this moment one in particular being remember to breathe. He keeps repeating that over and over in his head. His thoughts are suddenly interrupted when he suddenly sees Sarah appear behind the open archway. His eyes widen as he takes one huge breathe as he sees how amazingly beautiful and absolutely stunning his soon to be wife is in her wedding dress.

In that instance, he suddenly remembers he's still holding his breathe once she appeared causing him to slowly exhale. When he does a great big smile forms on his lips as he continues to watch her slowly walk through the archway inevitably heading towards him. Nobody, not even the entire Ring organization, can pry the great big smile that is currently being expressed on his face even they if tried.

While he is smiling at her, Sarah expresses a great big smile of her own because she witnessed the reaction she so wanted to see from him as soon as she appeared in front of the archway. That one specific moment for her turned out to be absolutely perfect. Sarah clearly noticed not only the great big smile on his face, but the light in eyes shining brightly when she stepped out into view.

It's everything she ever imagined and more she thinks to herself. It's a memory that she will most definitely be able to cherish for years to come and she knows it won't ever be taken away from her. She may not know what Chuck was thinking at the time when he saw her for the first time but witnessing the expression on his face spoke volumes to her and it told her how truly, as well as madly in love he is with her.

Her attention on Chuck is momentarily averted to the bridesmaid to her left and then to groomsmen on her right who are lined up behind Chuck with Hunter standing right beside him holding the pillow in front of him. She then sees Morgan straight head standing on the platform proudly looking at her waiting patiently with everybody else to join them at the alter. As she makes her way towards the isle she sees the individual flower petals that were scattered about by Travis' daughter Leah and Emma.

They did a perfect job she thinks to herself making a mental note to remind herself to tell the two of them just that. As much as she is cherishing the moment right now, she restrains herself from crying because if she does start she won't be able to stop causing her to go into agent mode for that moment in time. As Sarah passes the open archway stepping on the isle, she immediately glances over to her left seeing her best friend Carina expressing a smile towards her.

The blonde agent is thankful that Carina stuck to her word and she notices that she's wearing a dress that doesn't have the attention all on her. After giving her a quick nod her way she continues to briefly scan from left to right the guests in attendance inevitably spotting Lou, which takes her completely by surprise. However, that doesn't phase her at all as she continues to express a bright smile on her face.

After seeing some very familiar faces including Beckman in a dress instead of being in a military uniform, Sarah and her father finally reach the end of the isle. The two stop at the end of the isle as they stand just a few feet from the alter. As Sarah lovingly gazes over at Chuck her attention is suddenly turned to Morgan who asks a question out loud for everyone to hear. " Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do." Wexler firmly and clearly responded back. "The father of the bride." he added.

Sarah turns to her father as he lifts the veil over her face in order to kiss on the cheek and then places it back over her face. As they both turn to face Morgan, Chuck walks over reaching out his left hand in order for her to join him at the alter. Sarah feels her father reaches out placing her right hand placing it in his. As she is guided towards Chuck the bride hands over her gardenias bouquet with her left hand to her sister Cassidy.

While doing quickly so she glances back to her left to see her father standing next to her mother Emily in the front row. The bride takes her place next to Chuck and once she does they both face Morgan who speaks specifically to the guest in attendance behind them. "You may be seated." he stated leading the guests to do just that. As the guests take their seats, Chuck and Sarah peer up at the bearded man who is smiling from ear to ear. "Let's get you two kids married." he softly said peering down at the both of them.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Swan Lake Area  
****4:20 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"We are gathered here today on this happy and joyous occasion to join Charles Irving Bartowski and DeAnna Lisa Wexler or Sarah Walker as she's otherwise known by her friends here in holy matrimony." Morgan said peering down at the couple with a smile and then looks at the guests in attendance behind the two of them.

Chuck and Sarah continue to hold each other's hand not letting go of each other. As they do, the two squeeze on another's hand while exchanging loving smile towards one another. To Sarah, it's the most magical moment of her life as if she truly feels like a princess who is about to be married to her prince charming. Their attention on each other is momentarily diverted back to Morgan as he continues on.

"Marriage is a solemn and sacred institution to be held in honor by all. Sure, it doesn't work out for some people and certain celebrities like Larry King for instance." he said shaking his head. In that moment, Chuck clears his throat to get him back on track. "Anyways, to the lucky number of people who are able to find their best friend for life…their soul mate they are still going the distance making a strong and sincere commitment to love one another. That same commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and those two individuals are currently standing in front of me preparing to make the ultimate commitment to each other." added the ordained minister.

The bearded minister pauses expressing a smile once again as he peers down to the bride and groom. "Chuck and Sarah have written each other vows so I'm taking this opportunity to let them speak to each other starting with Sarah." he said nodding at the happy couple.

As the bride and groom face one another with her right hand placed gently over his left, Sarah reaches up placing her left hand gently on top Chuck's right. While doing so Cassidy, as maid of honor, goes over to adjust the train of youngest sister's wedding dress. Once that has been accomplished, Sarah then peers up locking her eyes looking deep into his eyes as she speaks from the heart to him.

"Chuck…" Sarah said smiling at him. "…I never knew what the true meaning of love was until I met you. You opened my eyes to a whole new world that I never saw or experienced before and from the bottom of my heart I thank you." She pauses as tears start forming in her eyes as she continues to look across at Chuck who she feels squeeze both her hands. "I fell in love with your warm and caring heart the first time I met you. You are my best friend and soul mate. There have been many uncertainties in my life but there is one thing I am truly certain of and that is you. I love you." she said as several tears fall from her cheeks.

Once she is done Morgan, turns to his best friend motioning for his best friend to speak. "Chuck." he said.

"Sarah, I was half a man when you stepped into my life." he said looking deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "I didn't know how my life would dramatically change but it did and it has changed for the better with you now standing in front of me." he added taking a brief moment to compose himself as he gets choked up a bit. After taking a quick breathe he continues on. "My life has finally been made whole because of you and I will never take for granted what you mean to me. You have been there for me supporting me, watching my back, and listening to me since the very beginning. I will do the same for you because that is what partners are for." he said as a several tears fall down from his cheeks.

It's at this point, the two hear Morgan speak up again as they continue locking eyes with one another. "Chuck, the ring if you please." Chuck let's go of Sarah's hands and turns to the ring bearer. When he does Hunter holds up high the pillow leading Chuck to untie Sarah's wedding rings. Once he has both rings in his possession he reaches over gently taking her left hand placing them on her finger. After doing so, he looks up at her expressing a smile. "Chuck, do you take Sarah to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" asked Morgan.

"I do." replied Chuck with a smile on his face.

After Chuck answers, Morgan turns to Sarah motion her to the same and after placing the wedding bang on his finger. He asks her the same question. "Sarah, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Sarah proudly answered.

Chuck and Sarah are still continuing to lock eyes with each other as the two hear Morgan say the following words. "By the power vested in me by The Universal Life Church I now pronounce you husband and wife." he said. "Chuck..." The happy groom looks up at his wooly best friend. "...you may kiss the bride." proudly added Morgan.

Upon hearing that, Chuck turns his head and steps forward. He reaches up lifting the veil placing it behind Sarah's head. He then gently places both hands on either side of Sarah's face and leans down pressing her lips with his. As the two share a blissful moment together kissing each other as now husband and wife they hear Morgan make another announcement this time to the guest. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski."

The newly proclaimed husband and wife unlock lips as they hear a roar of applause but none so louder than Morgan who is jumping up and down on the platform. After looking at Morgan, they then turning their attention to the happy crowd in attendance acknowledging them with a wave with one hand while holding hands with the other. As the 3 violinists and harpist play, Chuck and Sarah step forward walking up the isle hand in hand followed closely behind by the rest of their entourage.

XXX


	12. A Time To Celebrate

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, I have to first thank you all for the positive comments concerning the last chapter in regards to Chuck and Sarah's wedding. Just to let you know there is going to be a surprise in this chapter and it involves Morgan. Hope you enjoy the read and please leave a comment to share you thoughts on what you think of this particular chapter. As I've said before, reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck_

**A Time To Celebrate**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Private Room  
****4:45 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The wedding went off without a hitch for Chuck and Sarah Bartowski. The couple, along with the bridal party, Sarah's parents, Morgan, and Hunter are guided to a private room on the first floor of the hotel by their wedding planner Mary. As soon as they stepped into the room a huge sense of relief is felt after the ceremony but it's quickly replaced by absolute jubilation as the new husband and wife are congratulated both individually, as well as, as a group.

"Now I can officially call you my brother-in-law." Cassidy happily stated hugging her now brother-in-law.

"You got that right." replied Chuck

As Chuck is hugging Cassidy, Ellie is hugging her new sister-in-law Sarah Bartowski. "Congrats sis. I'm so happy for you and Chuck." she happily said.

"Thanks El." responded Sarah.

While Sarah and Ellie are in a sisterly embrace they are joined in the hug fest by not only Cassidy but by the rest of her bridesmaids as well. They group hug is broken up when Sarah's mother clears her throat causing the ladies to make way for the mother of her newly married daughter to step in hugging her youngest daughter. It's during their embrace that her mother expresses how she feels.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Emily said. "I know the both of you will be very happy together as you start out your lives as husband and wife."

"Thanks mom." she replied with a soft smile on her face.

The ladies are so touched by the mother-daughter moment that tears begin falling down their cheeks. The guys, on the other hand, are expressing their feelings in a whole different way as Chuck receives fists taps from his groomsmen/best man Travis, Rusty, Trip, and Devon but not from Casey. As he stands in front of his burly teammate, he notices a hint of a smirk on his face and reaches up to give him a handshake.

"Congratulations Bartowski." grunted the burly NSA agent.

Chuck waits for a few seconds expecting an additional Casey-esque comment after congratulating him but much to his surprise he didn't, especially since he express so called "lady feelings" to Sarah while at the alter. He knew the veteran agent would not pass up the opportunity to bring up not only what he said, but remind him how emotional he got when he said it but he doesn't.

"Thanks Casey." he replied shaking Casey's hand. "I appreciate that coming from you." adds Chuck.

In that instance, Chuck receives a quick nod then given a firm slap on the right shoulder before Casey walks past him in order to congratulate the best partner he has ever had. As he does, Chuck bends down picking up Hunter giving him a hug to where they inevitably exchange high fives. During their jubilant celebration between him and the young ring bearer Sarah stands in front of her partner after having a special moment with her mother.

"Walker." he said peering down at her with a wry smile.

"Thanks for being there for the two us Casey." he said expressing a big smile looking up at him. "I'm glad you were able to be a part of our wedding."

"Don't mention it." he replied. "I going to need a drink now."

"Why?" Sarah asked with curiosity.

"After listening to you two recite your vows to each other I need something strong to forget what I heard." he responded. "It's a good thing there is an open bar at the reception."

Don't ever change Sarah thinks to herself expressing a hint of laughter. The wife of Chuck Bartowski will always be grateful for what her partner has done not only for her but for Chuck as well. She knows that Casey has been solid supporter of both of them even though he doesn't want to outright admit it. The blonde beauty is truly appreciate and makes the decision to do something that will him knowing he will not like it.

"Casey…" she said. "…I've never had a brother let along a big brother. You come close to being my big brother."

"Don't go all sentimental on me." he gruffly replied.

"Too late." she quickly responded.

As she says that, Sarah steps forward wrapping her arms around the big guy taking him completely by surprise. She can feel him resist but after a few seconds she feels him hug her back. The moment last for only a brief moment because she knows how uncomfortable Casey can be when shown too much affection. Before she releases her embrace on her partner the C.I.A. agent hears him respond. "Congratulations Sarah." he softly said.

Once Sarah releases the embrace she has on Casey, she turns her attention to everybody currently in the room but they are way too excited at the moment. I wish had a bullhorn or a gun to shoot in the air but that would ruin the festive mood everybody is in she thinks to herself. Its at this point, Mrs. Bartowski feels a hand on her shoulder and when she turns to who the hand belongs to its her sister Cassidy's.

She watches as she stick both pinkies in her mouth and commences to get everybody's attention by whistling so loud that it actually echoes within the room. "Listen up!" she bellowed to the people standing in the room. In that moment, the room goes completely silent as all eyes are on her. "My sister needs your attention." she stated pointing at Sarah.

A soft grin is expressed on the blonde's face as she acknowledges her sister efforts. "Thanks sis."

"No problem D." she replied.

"Okay. Now that I have everybody's attention we need to talk to Cassidy and Morgan alone please if you don't mind." requested Sarah.

Upon saying that, her father speaks up on behalf of his newly married daughter. "Of course they don't mind kiddo." he responded. "Let's move it out people." he said herding the people out of the room. As he does, he glances back giving his youngest daughter a wink.

When the door closes the only people left in the room are Chuck, Sarah, Cassidy and Morgan. From Chuck's point of view, the look of absolute happiness on his best friend suddenly turns into a look of sheer worry with a hint of panic in his eyes. He knows that his bearded best friend was a bit nervous in the beginning with the whole Larry King remark but once he got going he was able to redeem himself in his eyes.

However, he hopes that his wife will be able to overlook the slight faux pas. He is snapped out of his thoughts when he notices her narrowing her eyes giving her full attention to his best buddy. "Morgan, I want to say something to you." she stated as Chuck and Cassidy stand there.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Private Room  
****5:10 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"I'm sorry about mentioning Larry King. I was nervous." Morgan quickly blurted out. "Please don't hurt me." he added.

"What?" replied Sarah shaking her head. In that moment, she steps forward and in doing so she suddenly watches Chuck's best friend protect himself by doing his move that she knows as "The Morgan" causing her to stop in her tracks. She expresses a smile on her face as she reaches over to gently touch him on his left shoulder. "Morgan, I'm not going to kill you." she said.

As that is happening, Chuck is standing there with a humorous smile on his face watching what is unfolding in front of him. His attention is averted to the sound of Cassidy's voice asking him a questions. "What is he doing?"

"His move." he replied glancing over at his now sister-in-law standing beside him. "It's known as "The Morgan".

"It looks stupid." she responded shaking her head.

Yeah it does look stupid Chuck thinks to himself. However, it was truly an effective defense mechanism before he downloaded the intersect 2.0. He had to give up to Morgan for creating the move and he would most definitely encourage him trademark or possibly teach it to other people in a self defense class like Billy Blanks does with Tae Bo. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be as popular as Tae Bo or even a great workout for that matter.

"True…" Chuck responded. "…but it has actually come in pretty hand a few times."

He notices a look of absolute disbelief on Cassidy's face and she is about to respond back when they both hear Morgan voice.

"You're not?" replied Morgan turning his head with his right hand over his face. Sarah sees him peek through the crack of his fingers and shakes his head showing that she is genuinely not going to harm him. The bearded man lowers his defenses and stands there very relieved that he's not going to be harmed or be killed for that matter, especially knowing that Sarah is a trained killer.

"No…" Sarah said shaking her head. "…I'm going to thank you." she happily responded.

"Oh dude. That is a load off my mind Sarah." he replied with a wry smile on his face. The relief that Sarah notices not only in his eyes but in his entire body language complete changes after hearing what she said to him. "Phew…" Morgan breathed out reaching up to wipe his forehead expressing a hint of laughter. "…my life was flashing before my eyes you know. I was freaking out and was thinking what you were going to do me because you're a trained spy…"

"Morgan!" she quickly said.

"Hmm." he replied.

"You're babbling." Sarah retorted.

"Sorry." responded an apologetic Morgan.

Sarah expresses a soft smile as she steps closer to Morgan and then leans in to softly kiss him on his left cheek inevitably hugging him in the same process. It lasts for a brief moment and when she steps back to look at him, a look of surprise is expressed on his face as she watches him reach up to touch his cheek. For her, this is the first time she has actually shown Morgan any kind of affection.

"You did an awesome job presiding over our wedding." she said expressing a soft smile. "I will always appreciate what you did for not only Chuck and I, but the words you said were absolutely beautiful." added Sarah.

"You're welcome." he replied with a sheepish smile. "I'm just glad I was the one to marry the two of you instead of someone else. It was an honor and privilege for me knowing I played an important role in the ceremony." added a humble Morgan. "I know I could have been your best man and all but …" he said looking at Chuck. "…I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Thanks buddy." responded Chuck walking over to pat him on the left shoulder. "You stepped up big time." As he says that, all three turn their attention to Cassidy as she responds to Morgan.

"I had my doubts…" chimed in Cassidy. "…but you pulled through for my sister and brother-in-law." she added. Sarah watches as her older sister walks up to Morgan and leans in looking him directly in the eye. "Hey, just to let you know if you royally screwed up my sister's wedding I would have hurt you myself.

"That's good to know." the bearded man replied taking an elongated gulp as he peers down at the floor.

"Cass!" Sarah quickly stated looking directly at her sister.

"What?" she replied with a look of innocence on her face.

Sarah's attention turns from Cassidy returns back to Morgan. "Don't listen to my sister." she said reaching over to squeeze his right hand. "She can be a bit abrasive Morgan but that's because she's just looking out for me."

Morgan is about to respond back when all 4 of them hear of a male voice behind them. "She can be a bit abrasive…" he said as all 4 individuals turn their attention to the man behind them. "…but I love her anyway."

"Bryce." responded Sarah.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Room  
****5:15 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The appearance of Bryce didn't surprise Chuck, Cassidy or Sarah since the three of them knew he's at their wedding but when it came to Morgan he practically didn't have any idea whatsoever. Chuck and Sarah watch as she is the first to rush over hand giving her boyfriend a great big hug and a kiss while still holding the gardenia bouquet in her. As husband and wife stand there holding each other's handing watching the two of them they hear Morgan respond to his sudden appearance.

"You look good for someone who is supposed to be dead." he said as Bryce walks towards Chuck and Sarah while holding Cassidy's hand.

"Thanks…" he answered pointing at the short, bearded man in front of him. "…Morgan right?"

"Yup." he quickly replied. "I'm Chuck's best friend." Morgan proudly said sticking his chest out.

"Yeah, I know." responded Bryce expressing a smile. "You should be proud of yourself for doing a great job." he added extending his right hand for a handshake.

"I am proud." he replied glancing down at Bryce's extended hand a bit reluctant to shake it. Chuck notices his best friend glance over at him to which he responds by giving an approving nod. After receiving it, he reaches over to shake Bryce's hand. "I forgive you for betraying my best friend because you did it for a good reason." added Morgan.

As Chuck stands there holding Sarah's hand, he can't help but be amused by the interaction that is going on with his former Stanford roommate and his best friend. In his mind, as much as Morgan is trying his best to size up the veteran C.I.A. agent he knows he can't take him on in a fight because that would not only be stupid, but absolutely crazy as well on his part.

"Thanks. It's nice to be forgiven." retorted Bryce glancing over at Chuck and Sarah.

At this point, Chuck is trying to keep from laughing out loud because of the way Morgan is acting in front of Bryce. Granted, he wants to make a good impression and at the same time show him that their friendship is much stronger than the one he shared with Bryce. It's very commendable on his part the newly bestowed husband thinks to himself but he doesn't have to do that.

To him, Morgan, has proven himself to be the greatest best friend he has ever hand. True, there are times where he wanted to slap him silly for doing idiotic that things that either got him slapped in the face or nearly got himself killed. However, when the chips were down he was always there to back him up no matter what without having to be asked and today was that that day.

"Morgan…" he stated stepping forward and pulling him back. "…it's okay man. He's one of the good guys remember." added Chuck.

"I know…" he replied. "…but just pretend to hold me back just to show him I mean business." whispered Morgan to his best friend.

Another humorous smile is expressed on Chuck's face as he complies with Morgan's request. As he pushes him back shaking his head, he watches his best friend point to both of his eyes and then point to Bryce. After overhearing what Morgan said to her husband, Sarah steps forward passing the two expressing a hint of laughter in order to talk to her former partner.

"Cass told me you're here." she said with a soft smile. "Thanks for coming." she said as the two separate.

"Of course." replied Bryce as he leans in embracing Sarah. "I wouldn't miss your wedding for the world. Hey, it also gives me the opportunity to spend time with my girlfriend." he added as the two exchange kisses. "I missed you very much."

"I missed you too." Cassidy replied back touching her forehead with his.

As she stands there watching the public display affection between her old sister and her former partner/lover, she remembers the conversation she had with Carina sitting on the balcony of her father's condo. It is truly a Jerry Springer moment but what makes this situation truly different is that Bryce genuinely likes her older sister to the point where they have feelings for one another.

She knows that the life of a spy can be tough on relationships, especially when its between a government agent and a civilian. Sarah has seen first hand how the long distance relationship has effected Cassidy but she has dealt with it like a trooper. Mrs. Bartowski can't help but feel bad for her big sis knowing that once that reception is over he has to return to tracking the movements of The Ring.

"When do you have to leave?" asked Sarah.

"Well…" he said glancing at Cassidy and then to Sarah. "…I'll be sticking around but after the reception is over I'm leaving with Jax and Tobias."

"I wish you could stay." replied Cassidy resting her head on Bryce's left shoulder.

"I wish I could too." Bryce responded turning his head to kiss Cassidy on her forehead. "I know I can't take you with me because it will be too dangerous."

It's at this point, Morgan suddenly adds his 2 scents in as Chuck watches his furry little best friend walk past him. "Maybe you can." he said stepping forward pointing at the couple.

"Morgan, what are you talking about." Chuck asked turning around to follow him.

"Yeah Morgan." Sarah replied. "I'm not letting my sister go with Bryce to track to The Ring. He said it himself it's too dangerous." she added.

"I know."

"Then what are you saying?" inquired Cassidy.

Chuck and Sarah listen intently as Morgan posses a question to the couple standing in front of him. "Do you two love each other?" he asked.

Cassidy and Bryce turn to look at each other, smile, and return their attention to Morgan. "Yes." they both answered in unison.

"Morgan…" said Chuck. "…what are you doing?" he wondered.

Chuck watches as he turns around looking at he and Sarah. "It's simple really." he said with a huge smile on his face. "I'm an ordained minister and he…" he said pointing at Bryce and Cassidy behind him. "…wants to be able to take him with her but can't. So do you see my point? In that moment, a sense of realization hits Chuck and Sarah as all three of them turn their attention to the couple standing in front of them. "So what do you say, you two want to get married?" he asked as Bryce and Cassidy look at Morgan then look at each other.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****6:00 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski." Hall and Oates state in unison.

Chuck and Sarah enter the room to another huge round of applause from not only their guests, but from their friends and family as well. The two shakes a few hands and receive some hugs before heading straight to the head table where the maid of honor, bridesmaids, best man, as well as the groomsmen are already standing at. The newly married couple find their way to their seats and once there they all sit down.

Once seated, Sarah watches as her father makes his way and inevitably stands in front of the of the main table with microphone in hand in order to address the people who are currently seated at the tables. He taps the microphone to see if it's on and after finding out that it is he speaks to the guests who were so gracious and kind enough to attend his daughter and son-in-law's wedding.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for joining us in the joyous celebration." Wexler said. "You know as a father, I know I'm not losing a daughter but instead I'm gaining a son." he added. The couple then notices him glance back giving both of them a wink. "DeAnna…Chuck, I congratulate the two of you for today's celebration of your union. Sweetheart, I've seen you grown up into the wonderful young woman that you are now and both me and your mother are happy to have you as our daughter. May you and your husband live a very happy, fruitful, and safe life together. May you be blessed with children and live prosperously. And Chuck we welcome you to our family. Congratulations you two."

A round of applause is heard within the room. After the speech, Chuck and Sarah watch as he heads towards the both of them walking around the main table. The first person he acknowledges is his daughter. "I hope I didn't embarrasses you doodblebug too much with my speech." he asked embracing his little girl.

Sarah breathe out a sign of absolute contentment while in her father's embrace. In that moment, she feels absolutely content at where she is right now knowing that her father is proud of her. She remembers how much she resented her father in the past for treating her like one of her employees but that soon ended after they both were able to talk it out within the bowls of Wexler Industries.

For her, it felt awesome to get those issues that have been eating away at her off her chest and finally say what's been on her mind inevitably causing friction between the two of them for so long. True, it took some time to get to this exact point experiencing the usual bumps in the road that tend happen between a father and a daughter but it was all worth it in the end.

"No you didn't daddy." she replied embracing her father back. "I love you." responded Sarah briefly closing her eyes.

"I love you two kiddo." her father replied back.

The father-moment ends and before Chuck knows it he finds himself in his father-in-law's embrace. The embrace Chuck shares with Wexler is not as long as with his wife's but it's considered long enough for the newly anointed husband compared to Sarah Bartowski he think to himself. After separating, he looks at his father to see him reach up in order to shake his hand.

"Take care of my daughter and keep her safe." he firmly stated.

I will do my best he thinks to himself. He knows that when it comes to being a spy, there are so many uncertainties in their line of work. They've faced dangers before but now that they're married its going to be much more dangerous. For the two of them, its just a matter of watching each other's back but knowing at the same time he has his teammates Casey and Travis to watch their backs as well.

However, as Sarah's husband he will most definitely defend what he most loves with all his heart. If push comes to shove, he will literally lay his life on the line for her because he loves her that much. Chuck knows that if he ever made decision Sarah would certainly object to it but if it means saving her life in order to not only protect her and his family he would do it.

"I will dad." Chuck replied shaking Wexler's hand.

It's at this point, they all find their seat as the first course of dinner is served at 6:20 p.m., which is traditional Caesar Salad with Parmesan Croutons & Caesar Dressing. After taking 15 minutes to eat their salads, Chuck and Sarah suddenly hear a sound causing them to turn their attention to where the sound is coming from. They both find the source of the sound and it's Devon tapping his fork on his glass to get everybody's attention.

"I believe it's an awesome time for the best man to give his speech." he announced to the people within the room and then glances down at Chuck sitting down beside him.

XXX


	13. Just A Few Words

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, thanks for the reviews concerning the last chapter. There has been concern as to whether or not Cassidy and Bryce are married, which I intentionally did not delve into further. I'll simply leave it up to you to decide whether they are or they aren't. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter with the speeches by the best man Devon and the maid of honor Cassidy. Plus, Morgan will be involved once again. How? Just read to find out. Please, leave a comment to share your thoughts concerning what you've read. As I've said before, reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck_

**Just A few Words**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****6:35 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

As Chuck is seated holding his wife's hand, he watches as his best man Devon walks over to stand beside him in order to give his speech with microphone in hand. While standing mere inches away from him, he watches him reach into his coat pocket, takes out a few note cards, quickly glances down to his right expressing a smile towards him, and then turns his attention to the guests speaking to them about his brother-in-law.

"Ladies and gentlemen a round of applause for the awesome couple this evening who got married earlier to today." he stated attempting to clap his hands together with note cards in one hand and the microphone in the other. The guest do the same as well causing Chuck and Sarah to wave in acknowledgement to the guest who are seated. After the applause die down Devon continues on.

"For those who don't know me I'm Chuck's brother-in-law Devon and I'm honored that he chose me as his best man. I've known Chuck for going on almost 11 years now and when I met him my first initial thought was wow this kid needs to get to the gym pronto." he said expressing a wry smile as laughter is heard among the seated guests. "Do you remember what I said to you bro?" asked Devon turning to look at Chuck.

Chuck expresses a hint of a smile and shakes his head responding to his brother-in-law. "Yeah…" he replied peering up at Devon who points the microphone at him for the guest to hear. "…you told me if I wanted to be a babe magnet I should be lifting weights and working on my abs."

"Did you listen to me?" he asked.

"No…" responded Chuck shaking his head looking at Devon, then his wife, and inevitably the guests. "…no I didn't."

"That's right." nodded Devon. "Instead, of lifting weights and working on his abs he focused lifting text books and working on exercising his mind." he added pointing to his head. "In hindsight, he made the best decision to stick with the books because Chuck is the smartest guy I know. Sure, stored within that brilliant mind of his countless knowledge concerning any random movie including movie quotes, which he can quite possibly say off the top of his head without even thinking about it."

While Chuck is sitting there, he wonders if Devon is giving a speech or roasting him because as far as he is concerned it feels to him he's doing more roasting than anything else. He had it coming he thinks to himself after he gave his best man speech to Devon during his wedding to his sister Ellie so it was only fair that he is quite possibly getting payback for what he said.

"However…" said Devon. "…Chuck is more than just spouting off Star Wars quotes and dressing up in a sandworm costume every Halloween with his best friend Morgan. By the way are you two still going with the sandworm costume this Halloween?"

Chuck is about to respond when Morgan's voice is heard. "Yeah we are!" he proudly hollered.

The response warrants laughter as the new husband inevitably spots Morgan sitting with his girlfriend Alex. He sees his best friend expressing a smile as he gives him a thumbs up. He then turns his attention back to Devon peering up at him. "I guess we are." he replied

"Anyways, my brother-in-law is a very remarkable man." he said expressing a grin. It's at this point, Chuck notices the usually jovial Devon Woodcomb turn serious as he glances at him then at the guests. "At a very young age he has shown courage in the face of adversity as he has overcome many tough challenges in the past that were disappointing and heartbreaking both personally, as well as professionally. He was stuck in a rut and it was definitely not awesome. It wasn't until he met one DeAnna Wexler or Sarah Walker as she is otherwise known as that his life inevitably turned around." added Chuck's brother-in-law.

Upon saying that, Chuck can feel his right hand being squeezed by Sarah. He turns his head to face her and sees a soft expressive grin leading him to lean in kissing her softly on the forehead. His attention then returns to Devon as he continues with his best man speech. "When I was first introduced to Sarah I definitely knew there was something special about her. She's beautiful, down to earth, smart, and was able to see something in Chuck that he was unable to see in himself. You are one extraordinary woman and I am glad you are part of our family."

After hearing that, Sarah stands up, walks behind her husband, and hugs her brother-in-law. "You're not so bad yourself Devon." she whispered in his ear as he rubs his back. The last a brief moment leading her to not only sit back down in her seat, but hold Chuck's right hand once again.

"I can honestly say that because of Sarah he is a much better and not mention happier person with her in his life. The minute I first saw them together I could see the light in Chuck's eyes shine brightly for her and though he may not have known it at the time he's in love with her. I also noticed that same light shining brightly in Sarah's eyes as well whenever she looked at him. I should know because I'm a doctor who specializes in cardiothoracic medicine and there's one thing I know is the human heart." he responded. "It wasn't just me who noticed but everybody knew it as well."

When Devon said that Chuck could clearly hear Sarah breathe out a sigh of contentment as he feels her lay her head on his right shoulder. "It's because of her continually standing by his side supporting of him that he was able to start his own business and make Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. into the successful company that it is today."

The new husband and wife watch as Devon pauses for a bit to clear his throat and then continues on. "You know I remember asking Chuck what the secret to his relationship with Sarah was when they began dating." "His response…" he said glancing over at Chuck. "…was that he essentially treated their dating relationship as if they weren't really dating at all to the point where he was forced to win her over again and again." he added.

As the sound of awww's are heard from the ladies within the room, there is a distinct grunt heard as well causing the newly married couple to express not only smiles but a hint of laughter as well knowing full well where it came from.

"True, they've had their ups and downs in the past but through it all they always find themselves back on each other's arms. When it comes to these two awesome kids sitting to my right I know they are going to last." he firmly stated turning his head peering down at the two of them. "Chuck…Sarah, everything changes for the two of you from this moment forth but the one thing that will never change is the love you share for each other." he proudly added turning to face the two of them expressing a smile. "I love you guys."

Once finished, Devon reaches over to grab the glass of champagne sitting in front of him. "To Chuck and Sarah…" he happily said raising the glass up in the air leading everyone else to do the same. "…may they have an awesome marriage together." he proudly stated.

A round of applause is heard after he says that to where Chuck stands up to not only give his brother-in-law a fist a tap, but a quick side hug as well. The two take a quick moment to chit chat and then finds himself in the embrace of his sister-in-law once again. After Devon finishes hugging Sarah for the second time, he finds his seat making way for her sister Cassidy to give her speech.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****6:45 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"Hello, my name is Cassidy and I am not only DeAnna's maid of honor, but I'm also her older sister." she proudly said with a smile on her face. She pauses for a brief moment as she holds a folded piece of paper in her right hand as she holds the microphone in the other. "What can I say about my younger sister." added Cassidy glancing at her sister then to the guests.

"Please let it be good things." responded Sarah leading to laughter amongst the guests.

"Don't worry D…" replied Cassidy glancing over at her. "…it's all good." she responds expressing a soft grin.

In Sarah mind, she's truly glad she is on good terms with her older sister because if they weren't she would most definitely be giving an entirely different speech altogether. She remembers the knock out drag out arguments they shared when they were growing up and they would end up to the point where the two of them wouldn't speak to each other, which is usually typical between sister.

Yet, it wasn't until she surprisingly showed up at Weinerlicous the lines of communication between the two of them would open up. Granted, it didn't start off very well with both of them arguing with each other bringing up old wounds. However, as time passed, they would have their heart to heart talk after unfortunately getting captured by Marcus Stefano, which she was actually thankful for.

The time spent in the room together in level 36 of Wexler Industries truly helped their sibling relationship she thinks to herself. For the youngest Wexler sister, it was most definitely great therapy. Of course, physically taking out one of Stefano's men with her sister witnessing the whole situation tends to help, in a way, mend the feelings of animosity towards each other at the time.

"As DeAnna's older sister, it was my responsibility to watch over her and keep her out of trouble. Growing up I was always looking out for her best interests in mind because that's what big sisters do." she stated. "Let me tell you something folks, it was challenging to say the least but fortunately she turned out to be the wonderful woman she is today." said Cassidy. "She surprised me in more ways than one in how she changed." she stated glancing over at her youngest sister.

Sarah feels Chuck squeezing her hand this time as she continues to listen intently as to what her sister is saying about her. "I'm proud of the woman she has become living her own life and making it count to the best of her ability." Cassidy emphatically stated. "A life in which she meets a man who would bring her absolute true happiness and that man's name is Charles Irving Bartowski." added the oldest Wexler sister.

Chuck notices that Cassidy attention is focused on him causing the new husband to worry a bit knowing the two of them didn't start off the right foot when they first met. In that instance, he prepares himself for what she is about to say about him. "When I first met Chuck, I didn't think he was right for my little sister and to be perfectly honest I didn't know what she really saw in him." she said. "In my eyes, he was your typical geek…" she quickly turns her head pointing at Sarah. "…nerd I mean nerd." responded Cassidy quickly correcting herself.

The youngest Wexler points back at her older sister with a wry smile after she quickly corrected herself. "That's right sis and he's my nerd." she replied giving her husband expressing a loving look towards him giving a soft kiss on his lips.

"It took me a while to open my eyes but I finally saw how special Chuck is and how truly in love he is with my baby sister." she proudly nodded. "There is a saying that goes don't judge a book by its cover and it definitely pertains to my new brother-in-law Chuck." added Cassidy glancing over at him expressing a smile.

I'm thankful Cass you did open yours to see how special Chuck really is she thinks to herself. For Sarah, her husband can absolutely surprise many people and there have been situations where people have truly underestimated to the point where he ends up getting the last laugh in the end. Her older sister is considered one of those people to where she is now very supportive of their relationship.

"If there is one word I can say about Chuck that best describes him is that he's determined. It's his determination in keeping my sister happy knowing she is partly responsible for keeping him grounded with his business being such a great success." she says firmly stated. "He doesn't let fame or notoriety go to his head because if it does I know my baby sister or his older sister Ellie would slap him upside the head to set him straight."

The room fills with laughter after Cassidy not only says that but when she turns to glance at Sarah and Ellie they are both nodding in acknowledgment confirming that they would slap him upside the head. "In all seriousness though…" responded Cassidy. "…I am very happy for the two of you. I someday hope my marriage to the man I love will be filled with as much happiness and contentment as yours." she said expressing a smile on her face as she glances out the open double glass doors.

Her brief attention from the doors immediately returns to her brother-in-law. "Chuck, take care of my sister you hear." she said turning to point at him as tears are forming in her eyes. "If you don't, you'll answer to me and you know how I am." stated Cassidy with tears falling down her cheek.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck replied with a smile as he stands up to give her sister-in-law a big hug, which last for a few moments. After the hug, Chuck sits down taking hold of his wife's hand softly kissing the back of it. Her attention towards her husband is returns to her sister when she continues on.

"DeAnna…" said Cassidy. "…you know I love you." she proudly responded.

"Ditto." the blonde bride retorted standing up in order to give her a hug as they both begin to cry.

The two sister take a moment to compose themselves after the hug. As the two find a seat, their father Jeremiah Wexler walks up taking the microphone from his oldest daughter's hand. Chuck watches as he turns to the guest and is about to say something when he suddenly see Morgan rushing up with a glass of champagne in his hand and stands in front of him.

He doesn't know what he's saying because he's whispering but he knows something is up. Chuck watches as his father-in-law glances back looking at him expressing a bit of concern and then reluctantly hands Morgan the microphone. "Oh boy." Chuck muttered under his breathe.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****6:53 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

For Chuck, the sudden appearance of his best friend standing in front of the main table with microphone in hand is a complete surprise to him. In his mind, he did more than enough presiding over their wedding and is absolutely proud of him for that but really he didn't have to make a speech. His thoughts are abruptly ended when he suddenly hears Sarah voice in his right ear.

"What is Morgan doing?" quickly inquired Sarah.

In that instance, Chuck turns to his wife who expresses a look of absolute concern on her face knowing she sees Morgan standing in front of the main table. She isn't the only one expressing concern as Cassidy too has a look of disbelief wondering why his wooly best friend is suddenly standing there about to speak. His only response to the two of them is to shake his head and shrug his shoulders.

When he turns his attention back to Morgan he expresses a smile while giving him the thumbs up. It's at this point, Chuck and Sarah cross their fingers as they prepare to hear an impromptu speech from their ordained minister. After tapping the microphone and getting a bit of unwanted feedback causing everybody to wince they both watch as Morgan turn around in order to address the guests.

"What's up everybody." stated Morgan a bit nervous waving to the crowd. "My name is Morgan Grimes and as you all know I presided over Chuck and Sarah's wedding earlier today." he addsed

The newly married couple listens intently hoping to God he doesn't say anything stupid but knowing Morgan he may end up doing just that. "I know that the wedding speeches are usually reserved for the best man and maid of honor but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to say something." he added. "I would like to thank Mr. Wexler for letting me speak and I'll try to not take up too much time."

Chuck and Sarah turn their heads to the right to see Sarah's father give a reluctant nod acknowledging what he did as he too expresses concern in his eyes. The two then turn their attention back to Morgan once again as he continues on with his speech. "I may not be the best man but I am the best friend." he responded. "For many of you people in this room who don't know Chuck and I have been best friends since the age of 6. Our friendship has lasted for 24 years and continues to hold strong through life, death, the awkward high school years, the Jill years, and not to mention the Harry Tang years at Buy More as well." added Morgan.

Mr. and Mrs. Bartowski watch as Morgan turns around and focus his attention to both of them. "I'm not going to lie dude. When you started dating Sarah I was happy for you but after a while I went from happy to jealous to mad but you never knew it."

A questionable look appears on Chuck's face peering up at Morgan. "Why buddy?"

"Before Sarah showed up it was you and me. Han Solo and Chewbacca, Batman and Robin, Butch and Sundance…

"Morgan..." responded Sarah. "…get to the point." she firmly stated narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yes ma'am." he quickly replied back.

"My point is…" Morgan firmly stated turning back around to face the guests. "…the reason I was mad is that things were changing between Chuck and I. Things have always been changing between the two us. I knew the minute Sarah stepped through those Buy More doors and walked up to the nerd herd desk." he added. "I actually encouraged him to go out with her when she showed up the second time not knowing how it would end up changing both of our lives. Yeah, I was responsible for hooking these two up."

A smile is expressed on Chuck's face as he peers up at his best friend knowing how hard it is for him to admit that after 3 and half years. "Yet, how could I be mad at my best friend for dating a gorgeous woman like Sarah who at first glance wouldn't give Chuck the time of day and not to mention is totally out of his league."

"Thanks buddy." Chuck replied shaking his head glancing at Sarah who expresses a hint of a smile.

"Anyways, just like Awesome or Devon as he is known by many of you in this room I knew how much Chuck loved Sarah even if he didn't know it himself." he emphasized. "It's a best friend job to know these things and as I said before things were changing to the point where they said they were moving in together." said Morgan shaking his head. "Again, I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that and that got me even more mad but I never told you because I didn't want to ruin your happiness with Sarah."

Mr. Bartowski notices his best friend pauses for a brief moment to gather his thoughts as he turns around looking directly at him. He then continues on. "However, I'm no longer mad knowing that you truly found the woman of your dreams dude because after all you're my best friend and I would want you to be happy." he said. "It's true we've been best friends for a long time facing so many situations together but we're not going to be best friends forever and he knows why. You see deep down inside I know that we both aren't going to last as best friend anymore and that's the way it should be."

In that moment, Chuck watches as Morgan's attention on him turns to his wife. "The reason why we're not going to last as best friends is because of the woman sitting beside you. So this is to Sarah…" he said raising his glass of champagne up to her expressing a soft smile. "…Chuck's wife and new best friend."

Upon saying that, tears fall down Sarah's cheek as she clearly notices Morgan getting a bit chocked up. She then feels her hand being squeezed by her husband causing her to briefly turn to see him softly smile at her. She exchanges a soft smile back as she wipes away the tears. Sarah returns her attention back to Morgan peering up at him.

"Promise me one thing." he said raising his finger in the air while hold the microphone in his hand.

"What's that?" she asked as she wipes away the tears.

"Take care of him okay." he requested.

"I will." she replied holding back the tears.

After saying that, Chuck sees Morgan extends his hand across the table for a handshake. Instead of shaking his hand, he gets up and he walks around the table towards the front of the main table. He then walks up to Morgan and gives his former best friend a great big hug The hug last for a moment and when the two men separate he responds to his former best friend. "Thanks Morg."

"You're welcome." he happily answered peering up at Chuck.

As he stands there in front of Morgan, Chuck then feels a soft hand placed on his left shoulder. When he turns to see who it is, its his wife who stands beside him with a big smile on his face as she looks at Morgan with a few tears streaming down her cheek. Sarah doesn't even say a word as she simply steps forward to not only hug him but kiss him on the cheek for the second time. Afterwards, Morgan's response is a smile as he looks at her then at Chuck.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****7:05 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The wedding reception so far for Chuck and Sarah has been truly been an eventful one to say the least. The speeches by Devon and Cassidy were heartfelt but none so heartfelt by Morgan who gave an impromptu speech of his own that left the husband and wife somewhat speechless. He truly spoke from the heart so much so it warranted a hug by his former best friend Chuck and hug along with a kiss from Sarah.

Once the speeches were over, the main course for dinner was served consisting of Roasted Chick Breast with Citrus Brown Butter Sauce and Beef Medallions with Portabella Shallot Pan Jus. As everybody continues to eat their meal, laughs and conversation are shared leading to a continued festive atmosphere that will continue on into the night because the night is just getting started.

After the dinner is over, the newly married couple know that in just a few moments time the two of them will share their first dance together as husband and wife. Plus, since Hall and Oates are singing at their reception and were so graciously kind enough to help them out thanks to their wedding planner Mary, Chuck knows the perfect song to dedicate to his wife.

XXX


	14. The First Dance And A Chance To Talk

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, the debate on what song Chuck dedicates to Sarah will be answered in this particular chapter. So if you got it right then I commend you on figuring it out. Anyways, I've giving credit to **kdip4014** for using the idea concerning the conversation Chuck and Sarah have with Carina that involves Morgan. Anyways, in this particular there will be conversation with exes, which makes for good drama and humor especially at a wedding reception. Anyways, enjoy the read and please leave a comment to share your own thoughts of what you thoughts of the chapter. There are a couple more chapters left and then its the end for this story. As said before, reviews are awesome!_

_Again, if you enjoyed reading my stories and left a comment I truly appreciate it. Please continue to do so as it gives me the incentive to write more chapters._

_I don't own Chuck_

**The First Dance And A Chance To Talk**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****7:15 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

After a having a great dinner provided by the Beverly Hills Hotel the moment has arrived for Chuck and Sarah's fist dance as husband and wife. The husband of Sarah Bartowski stands up and before leading his wife to the dance floor walks back to stage behind them where Hall and Oates are standing. Sarah watches as he speaks to the two men and then returns the table where he extends his right hand expressing a smile on his face.

She takes his hand lifting her out of her seat by her loving husband and as they make their way around the table Chuck guides her to the middle of the dance floor. The two take their time making their way there because the two of them want to savor the romantic moment together. As the couple approach the middle of the dance floor, Sarah can feel Chuck squeezing her hand as he turns around locking eyes with his beloved wife.

It's at this point, Chuck nods at Hall and Oates as they prepare to sing the following song dedicated specifically to her…Sara Smiles. Sarah gently wraps her arms around Chuck's neck he wraps his arms around her waist leading the both of them to just get lost in the moment of the song. The married couple continue to lock eyes with each other as the singing duo begin to sing the song.

_Baby hair with a woman's eyes_  
_I can feel you watching in the night_  
_All alone with me and we're waiting for the sunlight_

While the newly married couple have their eyes locked on one another, Chuck reaches up with his right hand to brush away a lock of her golden blonde hair that is in front of her beautiful, baby blue eyes as Sarah looks deeply into his big, brown eyes. Upon doing so, he softly caresses her right cheek expressing a soft smile to her and as he continues gazing into her eyes he leans down pressing his lips on hers as he closes his eyes.

Sarah can absolutely feel the love and passion within in his heart as his lips are pressed against his. In that seemingly perfect moment, she closes her eyes as she feel his tongue slips into her mouth leading her to do the same. It's a sensual dance within each other's mouths that is just an pleasurable fleeing between the two of them. After the dance is over, they lean back to look lovingly in each other's eyes.

In their minds, it's just the two of them alone in each other's arms and nobody else is in the room. It's a special moment that just stands the test of time where no matter what may be happening around them they are solely focused on one another. It's in that moment, they both feel that they could stay on the dance floor all night long until the sun rises the next morning.

_When I feel cold you warm me_  
_When I feel I can't go on you come and hold me_  
_It's you and me forever_

The Polo Private Room may feel a bit cold, but to not to Chuck and Sarah as they feel the warmth emanating from one another's body heat. If the heat between the two of them were any more hotter they would be setting off the sprinkler system at that particular moment in time. However, it doesn't as Chuck hold's his wife closer as they two gently touch each other's foreheads as they continue dancing knowing full well it will be forever for the two of them.

_Sara smile_  
_Won't you smile a while for me, Sara_

While the two of them are swaying to the beat of the song, Chuck can clearly see the bright smile on his wife's face. It's just brings him pure joy to see her happy and the same can be said for Sarah when it comes to her husband. While Chuck's smile will always melt her heart and cause her legs to buckle, Sarah's smile will cause his eyes to shine brightly no matter what mood he is in.

_If you feel like leaving _  
_you know you can go_  
_But why don't you stay until tomorrow?_  
_And if you want to be free _  
_you know all you have to do is say so_

_When you feel cold I'll warm you_  
_And when you feel you can't go on_  
_I'll come and hold you_  
_It's you and me forever_

The happy couple aren't leaving the dance floor any time soon because neither of them want to leave each other's arms. At this point, nobody can be able to pry the two of them apart no matter how hard he, she, or they tried. By the looks of love being expressed in their eyes, the couple have firmly planted themselves on the dance floor and will be done when they are good and ready, which maybe until tomorrow morning judging by the way they are gazing into each other's eyes.

Chuck and Sarah feel the absolute freedom of just being together in the middle of the dance floor. They don't care what those around them are possibly witnessing because it's just the two of them. The two of them have not said one word to each other as they stepped on the dance floor while Hall and Oates are singing. They have let their loving looks, gentle touches, and exchange of soft kisses between the two of them speak for them.

As the song comes to a close, the warmth between the two of them is smoldering to the point where Sarah gently grabs the back of Chuck's hair. Upon doing so, she feel his breathe on her skin causing the two of them of them to embrace each other much closer than they already are. Any closer and they would literally become one person. While Chuck gently rubs both of Sarah arms they both simultaneously lean in to kiss each other on the lips.

_Sara smile_  
_Won't you smile a while for me, Sara_

_Sara smile_  
_Oh won't you smile a while, Sara_

_Smile_  
_Oh won't you smile a while, Sara_

Once the songs ends the happy couple continues to keep dancing. It's not until the guests clap their hands that Chuck and Sarah realize that the song has ended. They briefly glance at the guests acknowledging their friends and family then turn to each other exchanging one more affectionate, as well as, passionate kiss in which he lifts her up in his embrace. Afterwards, the two of them walk off the dance floor arm in arm with Chuck pointing at Hall and Oates giving the two of them a thumbs up.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****7:20 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Chuck and Sarah take a moment while the rest of guest dance to the songs of Hall and Oates. The duo are currently singing their song Maneater leading to the sounds of hooting and hollering from the guests. As the people on the dance floor are having fun getting down. The newly married couple are getting the chance to mingle with the guests who aren't on the dance floor starting off with Carina.

"So Carina…" said Chuck glancing at Sarah. "…I never expected you to be at a wedding let alone our wedding." he added.

The couple watches as Carina shakes her head in disbelief as she glances around the room looking at the people having a grand old time talking and dancing. "I have to admit Chucky neither did I but I'm here to support my best friend." Carina said with a smirk on her face as he hugs her best friend. "Are you sure you still want this life Sarah knowing how much fun we can have?" the red headed vixen inquired whispering in her ear.

Sarah looks at her best friend, glances at Chuck who is briefly talking with one of the other guests, and then turns her attention back to Carina. "Sure I'm sure."

After saying that, Sarah watches as Carina steps forward and stands right in front of Chuck who immediately takes notices of her. She watches as she seductively places her finger on her husband's cheek. "If you're up for it, why don't the two of us get a room and celebrate." she suggested biting her bottom lip. It's at that point, Chuck's eyes widen. "Hey, Sarah can join us if you want and we can make it a threesome." she added.

A bit flustered, Chuck glances at his wife then at Carina. "As much as I would like to fulfill every guy's fantasy Carina, I'm a one woman man." he nervously stated with a hint of laughter.

"You're no fun." she said stepping back crossing her arms and pursing her lips together in disappointment. "I'm just going to have to make my own fun." responded the D.E.A. agent looking around the room.

As soon as she says that, Morgan walks up in between the married couple placing his hands on their shoulders. "What's up guys." he said with a smile on his face glancing back and forth at the two of them then at the woman standing in front of him. "Carina, you look lovely as usual since the last time I saw you."

In that instance, Chuck and Sarah notice a devilish smile being expressed on Carina's lips knowing full well what she's thinking. They watch her step forward and make her intentions known to the bearded man standing in front of her. "Martin…"

"It's Morgan actually." he quickly replied back.

"Whatever." she said reaching up to caress his cheek with her finger. "Why don't you and I have that second date. Trust me, I can truly make it worth your while." added Carina placing her finger on his lips and slowly rubs it down.

Chuck turns his head to look at Morgan who peers up at him. In the past, he wouldn't pass up the opportunity to hook up with Carina knowing how much he really liked her the newly appointed husband thinks to himself. After a brief moment, he turns his attention back to the professional spy seductress. "No thanks." he replied.

The married couple witness a look of absolute disbelief on Carina's face after hearing the word no. "I'm sorry…" she asked shaking her head. "…what did you say?"

"I said no." he responded. "Listen…" Morgan says leaning in a bit. "…I know you're a spy and how you operate. So no thanks." added the bearded man leaning back.

As soon as he says that, Alex appears right behind him wrapping her arms around his neck leading him to turn around to kiss his girlfriend. Chuck and Sarah witness Carina watch Morgan showing affection to a woman that it isn't her. In Sarah mind, her best friend can't fathom that a man actually said no to her. To her, its quite amusing as she stands there dumbfounded that her feminine wiles didn't work, especially on Morgan of all people.

It's at this point, all 4 individuals hear a clear and audible grunt leading them, as well as Carina to look behind her. They all see Casey standing there holding a glass that seems to be filled a double shot of whisky. "Johnny." responded Carina.

"Carina." Casey's attention on her is averted behind her. "Hey, would you two cut that out." he gruffly requested.

"Come on dad…" Alex responded responding to her father as she turns to quickly kiss Morgan again. "…lighten up."

Upon hearing the word dad, Carina' eyes widen leading Chuck and Sarah to watch her exude a surprised expression on her face as she turns to look at Casey. "When did you become a dad?"

"8 months ago." he grunted. "For the record I have a girlfriend so whatever your thinking sister stop because I'm not going to end up in my boxer shorts handcuffed to the best post again." adds the burly NSA agent.

"Well, the night is still young." she playfully retorted. "Huh, so you are a father and you have a girlfriend." Carina said shaking her head. "Things have certainly changed. May I ask where your supposed girlfriend is?" she inquired with curiosity.

"I'm right here." a female voice answered passing Carina from behind and then turns around in order to stand beside her boyfriend. She expresses a look of familiarity towards the dark haired beauty standing beside Casey holding his left hand. "My name is Jayne and we met earlier today at the condo remember." she said narrowing her expressing a "stay away from my man" glare at the fiery red head standing a few feet in front of her.

In that moment, Sarah can see her nod in acknowledgement as she glances from Casey and Jayne to Morgan and Alex, and then to she and Chuck. Mrs. Sarah Bartowski, clearly notices that this is too much information Carina can handle right now. "I need a drink." she said walking off leaving all 3 couples standing there considerably amused at what just happened.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****7:30 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

As Chuck steps out of the bathroom, he hears the song Private Eyes being sung by the Grammy award winning duo Hall and Oates. He makes his way through the crowd hearing the sound of clapping every now and then due to the song. As he does, he is trying to locate where exactly his wife is. After spotting her in the distance talking to Lou, his eyes widen causing him to make his way quickly towards her.

Unfortunately, just as he is about halfway to her he finds himself bumping into and inevitably standing in front of his ex Kat. "Hey." she said.

"Oh, hey Kat." replied Chuck.

"Can we have a chance to talk?" she wondered.

"Uh…" he said looking over her right shoulder as Sarah and Lou talk. He is a bit reluctant at the moment but from the look in Kat's eyes she really wants to talk to him. "…yeah let's go outside." added Chuck.

While Chuck and Kat make their way out towards the double glass doors, his wife and former girlfriend Lou are in the middle of a conversation. "So you and Dean have been together for 2 years now."

"Yeah." Lou replied. "He's such a great guy and he makes me happy."

"I'm glad you're happy." she happily stated reaching over to hold her hand. There is a brief pause on her part and then continues on. "You know I'm still wrapping my brain around the fact that you and Chuck ran into each other at a dog park."

"Me too." she replied. "It surprised the hell out of me when I saw him kneeling down trying to get my dog's Frisbee out of his dog's mouth. What's his name."

"He's a her and her name is Peaches." she sad. "And yours?"

"Pretty name." responded Lou. "My dog's name is Ruben."

For Sarah, it isn't as awkward talking to Lou than with Kat but gives the two of them a chance to talk. At least with Lou, she wasn't harboring any hostility to the point where she got slapped in the face because Chuck wasn't there standing in front of her. As she looks at Chuck former flame, she is truly glad that she has found love with a guy who makes her absolutely happy. It's at that point, she wonders what the two of them talk about if they in fact talked to each other.

"So…" said Sarah with vapid curiosity. "…what did you and my husband talk about?" she added.

"We talked about you actually." she states causing Sarah to listen intently at what Lou is about to say about her. "He told me how you were now working at Orange Orange across from where he works and not at Weinerlicious. I was always wondering why I didn't see you there anymore."

"Yeah." responded Sarah. "One of the reasons I quit was because of my boss Scooter. He and I didn't really get along. We butted heads a lot and I can honestly say he was a complete douche. Plus, he wasn't there much of the time leaving me to run things sometimes without even telling me. I'm still amazed that the place is still in business since I left."

That was partially the truth the former Weinerlicious employees thinks to herself. The relationship between her and Scooter was a bit of a rocky one at that to the point where she threatened him a few times without really saying it outright. Plus, her clothes smelled like sausage at the end of the day. However, the most important reason was that with Chuck no longer working at the buy more and she didn't have a reason to be working there anymore.

The advantage of having a secret underground base under Orange Orange is that it's a great way to keep an eye on Chuck. In addition to that, she can secretly rendezvous with him by way of the underground tunnels one of them leading to his office, which she has done on several occasions. In any case, it was awesome that she would no longer have to deal with her former boss any longer.

"I've been there." replied Lou with a hint of laughter. "For me, I'm my own boss and when it comes to my relationship with employees pretty much get along with each other. When I'm not there I tell my assistant manger that he's in charge and I know he's going to do a hell of job." she added with a soft grin on her face.

"That's great." the blonde beauty sincerely responded. "Anyways…" she said reaching up with her left hand to brush a strand of her back behind her left ear. "…what else did you two talk about?" she inquired.

As not only the wife of Chuck Bartowski, but a trained spy as well she couldn't help herself in wanting to know what the main conversation consisted of. Sarah knows the history between the two of them and her wondering why she hasn't been at her old job wasn't truly the crux of what Lou and Chuck talked about. She is most definitely going to find out she thinks to herself.

"Well…" the brunette said. "…he apologized for how things ended between the two of us." Upon saying that, Sarah expresses a hint of a smile knowing how Chuck is sincerely and genuinely sorry for what he put Lou through because of the unfortunate situation regarding her ex. She continues listening intently at what she has to say. "He also said that he didn't deserve to be forgiven but after talking with him I forgave him."

"I guessing he must have been relieved when you did." Sarah replied with a soft smile.

"He was." Lou retorted expressing a soft smile back towards Sarah. "It was like a great weight lifted off his shoulders. He was absolutely honest with me and I respected him for that.. What he most wanted between the two of us was closure and he not only received it but I did too." he says. "You know, not too many guys these day are willing to own up for their past mistakes when it comes to an ex." she said

"True…" responded Sarah. "…but Chuck isn't most guys." she added with a smile.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Private Patio  
****7:40 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"Why didn't you ever tell me." asked Kat as she and Chuck stand outside in the private patio area. "I get it that you're a private person but what I didn't get is why not me?" she asked with curiosity. "I kind of knew about your mom and dad, but I felt you would trust me enough to eventually tell me about it." she added.

Chuck takes a moment to gather his thoughts knowing the real truth behind their break up. He doesn't want to lie to her but in that same instance he doesn't want to share the entire truth either. In that moment, the lanky business owner makes the decision to give her as much of the truth with a few discrepancies in between knowing she will never know really why he broke up with her.

"I took both my parents death pretty hard." he softly said. Chuck turns around taking a few steps forward and then looks up at the crescent moon that is shining brightly in the night filled sky. "I wasn't there when I got the news that my mom passed away but Ellie was." said Chuck crossing his arms taking a deep breathe. "However…" he responded. "I was there in the room with Ellie when my dad passed away after being involved in a car accident."

It's at that point, he sees from his peripheral vision Kat walk up standing to his left looking directly at him. Even though Chuck isn't looking at her, he can tell she is considerably emotional after he shares with her about the passing of both his parents. As he continues, looking up at the moon, he can hear several sniffles coming from her causing him to glance over to his left.

"So, it's because of the anniversary of your father's death that you broke up with me." she asked trying to make sense of it. "Sarah told me when I ran into her at the nail salon. It was a complete surprise to both of us."

In that moment, Chuck turns to face her sticking both hands in his pockets and responds to her. "I know it sounds cruel…" he said shaking his head. "…but understand the reasoning behind it."

"I'm listening." she said.

"Well…" he responded motioning for her to sit down on the bench in front of her. When she takes a seat Chuck sits down beside her. There is a brief pause on his part as he briefly gathers his thoughts and then continues on. "…my father's dying words to me was to always be true to where your heart lies and those words made a significant impact. As much as I was in love with you my heart truly belonged to Sarah. It has always been." he solemnly stated. "I'm sorry that I hurt you but I wouldn't want to put you in a position where I knew I wouldn't have both feet completely in the relationship."

True, his father may have told him that but it wasn't his dying words he thinks to himself. The ease and fluidity in which he was able to lie to Kat astonished him to the point where he is able to keep a straight face. Chuck knows he would be having to lie a lot of it in order to keep not only people like Kat safe, but others like her such as Rusty, Isabel, as well as his Whiz Kid employees too.

While sitting there next to her, he notices Kat taking all what he said in hopes that she understands. Granted, he may get a slap in the face but if that is the case then so be it. His thoughts concerning his former flame are abruptly ended when he sees her turning her head to face him causing him to prepare for whatever punishment, if any, either physical or verbal he'll endure by her.

"I'm glad I was finally able to know the truth." she calmly replied with a firm nod. "All this time, I thought you broke up with me because you just wanted to be back to Sarah."

"That's wasn't the case at all Kat." he sympathetically responded shaking his head in absolute disagreement. "So are we cool?" inquired Chuck.

"Yeah…" she softly said wiping away a few errant tears. "…we're cool."

The two stand up leading both of them to exchange hugs. After separating, he placing his right hand on her shoulder expressing a soft grin. "Hey, I know some eligible bachelors that I can fix you up with." he said. "A few of them are my employees and they are currently at the reception right now." added Chuck pointing towards the closed glass doors as the sound of music and fun is heard resonate from with in.

A soft smile appears on Kat's lip as she turns her attention towards the reception hall and then back at Chuck. "I'll think about it." she responded.

As soon as he says that, the glass doors open with Trip standing in the doorway in between the privacy curtains. "What's up Trip." he said nodding at him.

He glances at Kat who turns to see him raise both eyebrows and tilting his head over at him. The only response he gets is laughter from her as Trip wonders what is going on. He sees him just shrug it off and then respond to his question. "Your wife needs you." he stated. "She says it's time to cut the cake."

"Thanks." he replied. "I'll be there in a second."

"Okay." he nodded retreating back into the reception leaving the doors open.

After sharing a quick hug, Kat heads back to the reception and before stepping through the privacy curtains she looks back. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I'll be there in a sec." he responded giving her a quick nod.

Chuck watches her disappear through the privacy curtains. As he does, he glances back to take one last look up at the crescent moon in the starry night filled sky. He then turns back about to head into the reception when he suddenly speaks up. "You comin' Cass?"

There is a momentary pause and then he suddenly hears her voice. "I'll be there in a sec." she faintly replied.

"How you doing Bryce." he asked not even looking where the two possibly are.

"Great…" he faintly replied as well. "…couldn't be better." added Bryce.

A hint of smirk appears on his lips after hearing his former roommate responds. As he steps through the curtain leaving the doors open ajar for Cassidy to step in after spending time with her boyfriend Bryce. For Chuck, he makes his way to stand by his wife as they are to cut their wedding cake, which is another special moment they will share together as a newly married couple.

XXX


	15. Cake, Spies, and Hair Issues

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Last night's newest episode of Chuck was absolutely awesome. When it comes to this particular chapter the couple will be cutting their wedding cake and after they will be having a round table discussion with the spies who were invited to the wedding. What will they talk about? Will Roan behave? Will Cole make a pass at Sarah? Those questions and many more will be answered. Anyways, leave a comment and share your thoughts concerning this particular chapter. As I've said before, reviews are awesome!_

_I don't own Chuck._

**Cake, Spies, and Hair Issues**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****8:00 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The friends and family of Chuck and Sarah Bartowski gather around the extremely happy couple making a considerably large half circle as they both stand in front of their wedding cake. The 4 tiered white wedding chocolate cake with gardenias floral icing design along with the small plastic bride and groom situated on top was quite literally icing on the cake for the two of them.

Sarah was informed after talking with Ellie beforehand that she and Chuck must save the to of the wedding cake. She learned it's traditional for couple to do so because the top layer is supposed to be frozen, thawed out, and then eaten at their one year anniversary. For the blonde C.I.A. agent it's considered new information that she will most definitely keep in mind once they celebrate their first year together as husband and wife.

Essentially, the cake itself was beautifully crafted by the same designer who created Ellie and Awesome's wedding cake. Again, she would have to thank her wedding planning Mary for another stellar job on her part. In her mind, she has far surpassed her duties as one of the best wedding planners in town and is thankful she is part of their large albeit dysfunctional family.

When Sarah and Chuck saw the finished product for the first time they, mainly Sarah, was absolutely elated to the point where it truly took her breathe away. For Sarah, it turned out better than she ever imagined and though it took quite some time to choose a design that she felt best encapsulated one of the most special and not to mention important events in her life.

As the two are standing there expressing smiles of joy, the two see flashes of photography along with the roar of applause coming from every direction causes the couple to be somewhat overwhelmed by what is happening. However, it doesn't phase them one bit as Sarah reaches over beside the towering cake picking up the knife in order for the both of them to ceremoniously, as well as traditionally make the first cut.

She takes her position in front of her husband and before the two of them cut the cake together she briefly glances back giving him a soft smile towards him. Chuck expresses a soft smile in return and then leans in gently pressing his lips on her forehead. The two return their attention to their wedding cake and as Chuck lays his right hand over his wife right hand lightly gripping the rather large knife they cut the cake together.

Chuck and Sarah cut into the bottom layer taking the piece out in order to put it on a plate that is place in front of the cake. In that instance, the loving husband picks the plate up positioning it under his wife's chin so not to get any crumbs or icing for that matter on her beautiful wedding dress. He then picks up a piece of the wedding cake and feeds it to his lovely wife.

In the that brief moment before feeding her the piece of cake by hand, Chuck thought about smashing it in his wife's face but decided not to. He felt it was in his own best interest and not to mention physical well being that he not do it because after all his wife is a well trained, and deadly C.I.A. agent. After feeding it to her the sensation of her sucking on and then licking his fingers turns him on as she seductively peers up at him expressing a playful smile.

The pleasurable moment he's experiencing is quickly over as Sarah take her turn in feeing her husband a piece of their wedding cake. As she takes a piece of cake in her hand, she slowly reaches over to his mouth expressing a soft smile that unbeknownst to her have remnants of icing on her lips. In that split second of time, Chuck notices a devious look in her eyes as if she is going to smash the cake in his face causing him to prepare for it.

However, his wife doesn't do that as she feeds him the piece of cake in her hand. She expresses a pleasurable smile on her face as her husband returns the favor as he sucks on and licks the icing from her fingers inevitably turning him on like he did her. It's at that point, the focus they have on each other is turned towards the guest surrounding them as they applaud the two of them.

Mr. and Mrs. Bartwoski acknowledge the guest giving waves, head nods, and the aforementioned thumbs up. They return their attention to one another leaning in to kiss each other on the lips avoiding to touch either with their sticky hands. After the kiss, the couple quickly gets some napkins or possibly some wet naps to wipe both their hands. Once their hands are clean, they begins cutting the cake and passing it out to their guests.

Sarah knows that tradition states the bride cuts first and she does indeed do that cutting two pieces for her parents with her sister Cassidy standing right next to them. She takes the two plates over to her parents who are standing just a few feet away and hands it over to them giving the two proud parental unit's a quick kiss on the cheek. Chuck, on the other hand, doesn't have both parents to give cake to but he does give the plate of cake to the one person who took up the role of mom and dad…his older sister Ellie.

When he walks over to his sister, he expresses a huge smile on his face as he hands her the plate of wedding cake. He leans in giving Ellie a soft peck on her left cheek and as he leans back to look at her he can clearly see how proud of him she is so much so a she sheds a few tears. He expresses a hint of laughter as he reaches up to help wipe away the tears as Chuck sees her husband wrap his left around her inevitably reaching out to give him a fist tap.

He reciprocates the fist tap giving a head nods to his awesome brother-in-law and then turns around to rejoin his wife at the wedding cake table. The happy couple get two pieces of cake for themselves to enjoy and then leave the rest of the cake cutting to catering staff. As Chuck and his wife make their way to their seats at the main table, he notices the first person in line to receive cake is Travis causing him to express an amused smirk knowing his infinity for cake.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****8:05 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

While the guests enjoy partaking in some wedding cake, Chuck and Sarah take the opportunity to mingle some more. The table they head towards has General Beckman, Roan Montgomery, Agent Forrest, Agent Barker, Rand Pulaski, Tobias Carter, and William Jax sitting there. When they approach, the first person to speak up is Roan Montgomery who immediately stands up leading the rest of the men to do the same as well.

"Mrs. Bartowski…" Roan said lifting his glass filled with a dirty martini with 3 olives towards her. "…you look simply ravishing." he added giving her quick nod.

"Sarah, you look exquisitely beautiful this evening." Cole responded reaching over taking her right hand and kissing it.

In that instance, the hand that is currently holding Sarah's is suddenly replaced by Chuck's as he immediately shake his. He steps in between Cole and Sarah expressing a smile nonverbally giving the British super spy the "Sarah is officially my wife so watch yourself" look towards him. "Cole.." he stated with a firm handshake. "…good to see you again." added Chuck.

"Likewise Chuck." replied Cole expressing a smirk.

It had been quite a while since the two of them had seen Agent Forrest, Agent Cole, and Roan Montgomery. True, there were issues between the couple with Forrest and Cole but not so much with Roan. When the two sent out the invites they didn't think either of the 3 would be able to make since their after all in the spy business. She and Chuck are glad they did though leading past issues to be set aside.

A soft smile is expressed by Sarah as she places her right hand her protective husband's left shoulder. She moves him aside a bit in order to respond to the two male agents. "Why thank you Roan and Cole always the perfect gentlemen." Sarah replies expressing a smile towards the two men. "Excuse my husband and thank you all for coming to our wedding." she stated glancing around the table.

"Thanks for the invite Walker." Agent Forrest says standing up giving Sarah and Chuck a nod. "Not much for weddings but at least the bar is open." she stated.

"I here that." Pulaski emphatically stated raising his glass in the air and then taking a rather large sip from his glass filled with alcohol.

Chuck briefly stares at Pulaski and then turns his attention back to Agent Forrest. "I believe I see Carina and several other ladies there now." quickly replied Chuck nodding over towards the bar.

"I'll be right back?" replied Roan raising a right eyebrow sipping back the last of his dirty martini. He then reaches into the glass taking a bite out of the first olive on the toothpick then look glances at everybody standing at the table. "I'm going to refill my drink." he said walking off lifting his martini glass heading towards the bar.

The happy couple briefly look at each other leading Chuck to look directly at his British spy counterpart. "Cole, you and Carina would most definitely hit it off." he said encouraging the suave Brit to make his move. He then leans in to whisper into his right ear. "F.Y.I., she's a kinky bird or so I've heard." added the new husband.

Upon saying that, Chuck watches Cole lean back a bit expressing a hint of a smirk. "Thanks for the heads up." he smoothly replied with his British accent. He sees Cole reaching up patting him on the right shoulder with his left hand taking the last sip of his wine from his glass. He gives a quick nod to the remaining people at the table and then takes his leave towards the bar.

"What did you say to him?" inquired Sarah whispering in left ear.

"Just being an awesome wingman honey." responded Chuck whispering to his wife in her right ear.

The remaining individual standing at the table are Pulaski, Jax, Tobias Carter, Agent Forrest and General Beckman. They all watch as Cole walk off and it's at this point Chuck's attention is focused on her. "So General…" stated Chuck glancing between the red headed authoritative figure and the somewhat inebriated veteran spy who is currently at the bar. "…is Roan your date for the evening?" he asked with vapid curiosity.

Chuck, as well as Sarah new there has been some history between the two of them. They both notices how not only her facial expressions changed but her whole demeanor as well when Roan walked down the stairs at Casey's place. In that moment, the two of them witnessed her go from an authoritative General to a seemingly love struck giddy school girl expressing a forlorn, smitten look on her face.

"Negative Mr. Bartowski." he replied shaking her head. Chuck clearly notices her eyes narrowing directly at him and for a tiny woman such as herself they can most definitely cut you down to size. "He and I are merely colleagues. That is all I am going to divulge on that particular matter do I make myself clear." she emphatically stated.

"Yes ma'am." Chuck quickly replied not wanting to make her angry knowing full she has the authority to send he and his wife on a mission.

There is a brief moment of silence at the table between all 6 individuals after the seemingly awkward conversation Chuck has with Beckman. However, the silence is abruptly broken by Tobias Carter. "So Sarah…" he said. "…how much did this whole thing run you?" inquired the Zeitgeist's right hand man. Sarah is about to respond when she and Chuck see him get elbowed in the side by the man standing next to him William Jax. "What?" he says quickly turning his head to the man standing to his right.

"That's inappropriate to ask don't you think?" responded Jax looking at Tobias shaking his head. His attention from Tobias turns to the happy couple standing across from him. "I can't take him anywhere." he added with a hint of laughter. After a brief moment, he turns his attention to the woman standing next to Chuck. "Sarah…" he said getting her attention. "…can I have a word with you please in private?"

"Of course." she replied turning to giving her husband a kiss on the lips. After doing so, she takes Jax's outstretched hand and the two take a walk and make their way towards the patio in order for them to talk in private.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Private Patio  
****8:15 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

"It's good to see you Jax." responded Sarah as the two stand outside in the patio. There is somewhat a chill in the air causing her to rub her arms.

"Here…" Jax takes off his coat and places it on her. "…that better?" he asked.

"Much." replied Sarah snuggling into his coat. "Thanks you. So what do you want to talk to me about?" the blonde agent inquired.

Sarah is a bit concerned as to why Jax wanted to talk to her in private. She knows that there is a special relationship between him and her husband being that he is like a second father to him. It's his strong relationship with him that, in some ways, keeps Chuck connected to his late father. In her mind, she is truly glad he continues to stay in contact with him no matter where he is.

"I consider Chuck like my own son since his father passed away." he solemnly responded expressing a soft smile towards her. "I've tried to be there for him whenever I can giving him advice when he needs it. I know you're father helps that in department as well mostly when it comes to the area of business."

"You and my father have been there for my husband." she firmly stated. Sarah knows how truly important both Jax and her father in Chuck's life. The two of them have made a tremendously significant impact to the point where she sees him have a little both of both men in him with his father being the main catalyst in his DNA. "He will never forget to the two you of stepping up as father figures in his life." added Sarah. "He tends to talk about you a lot."

"He does?" he replied expressing a proud smile.

"Yes he does." she answered turning around taking a few steps. She peers up at the starry filled night sky with the bright crescent shining brightly. After taking a deep breathe, she turns around to look at him. "You have become a positive influence on him and that says something." said Sarah pointing at him.

"What does that say?" he inquired.

"It says you helped raise an incredibly wonderful, caring man who would do anything to keep his family and friends safe." she stated. "Your close friend and teammate would be absolutely proud of you for watching out for his son."

In that instance, the blonde, blue eyes beauty notices him nodding acknowledging the fact that he has been watching out for him since his father's death. "I told him earlier today if you two need anything don't hesitate to call." he firmly stated.

"We certainly will and by the way he knows you care about him Jax even though you may not say it." she stated stepping forward reaching out with her right hand from within the coat in order to squeeze his left hand. "He cares about you too more than you'll ever know." she added.

"I care about you too. After all you married a fine young man which, in a sense, makes you my daughter-in-law." he stated with a soft grin.

"So does this mean I call you dad?" Sarah asked with a hint of a smile.

"If you like to but you don't really have to." he replied. "I never had kids of my own. So you, Chuck, and even Ellie for that matter come very close to being my kids." added Jax. "You don't have to decide right now."

The newly married blonde would have most definitely enjoyed calling Chuck's father dad but unfortunately she didn't get the chance to. To her, it was the one regret when it came to the relationship between her and Abraham Bartowski or better known as in the spy world as Steven Carmichael. In that instance, she nods her head knowing she would take Jax up on his offer.

"Ok I will." she wondered.

"You will what?" he replied.

"Call you dad." she firmly stated squeezing his hand once again. "I didn't get the chance to call Chuck's father…your close friend by that but now I have the opportunity to." Sarah softly said.

"I appreciate that." said Jax a bit choked out.

A few tears fall from her cheeks after seeing him getting a bit choked up over sharing with him how he is important in Chuck's life. She knows that the strong bond between him and Chuck now extends between the two of them, which is not only truly special for her but also poignant as well. Sarah has now two men in her life to call dad knowing full well it's the way it should be she thinks to herself.

"Thanks dad." she replied as she leans in to hug him leading Jax to hug her back.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****8:25 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Sarah and Jax return to the reception after a nice talk with each other. She is no longer wearing Jax's jacket as it is now slung over his shoulder as they enter the reception hall. As they approach the proverbial spy table minus Pulaski she notices that Travis and Shannon are also there as well. The 4th member of team Chuck is talking with his former commanding officer and from the looks of things Tobias has a considerably disappointed look on his face.

When she stands next to her husband holding his hand once again the couple exchanges soft smiles toward each other. "What's going on?" she inquired whispering into her husbands left ear.

"Just listen." he replied back. "It's kind of funny." responded Chuck expressing a grin.

The two return their attention back Travis and Tobias as all the individuals at the table hear the tail end of the conversation. "I'm sorry sir…" responded Travis as he glances at his wife standing next to him. "…but I look much better this way." he added running his left hand through his somewhat long, dark locks while holding his wife's hand with the other.

"You look like a hippy." he quickly replied back shaking his head. "If you were back in my command you would immediately get a regulation haircut." firmly stated the grizzled military veteran with his arms crossed.

"He's not Tobias." replied Shannon. "Besides…" she said reaching up running her left hand through his hair. "…I like it very much and he looks very sexy don't you think?"

There's a relative groan amongst the guys at the table in response to Shannon's question. In Chuck's eyes, he just knows that his buddy feels better with longer hair instead of the regulation haircut he was so accustomed to when he was with the Zeitgeist. True, there was a point where Casey had a problem with it but he has more or less backed off on his requests to cut his hair.

His thoughts concerning the hair issue is abruptly ended when he hears his wife's voice adding her 2 cents into the mix. "I think Travis looks very attractive." she responded. "You are a very lucky woman Shannon." she added.

"Thank you very much Sarah…" she replied back. "…and so are you."

Sarah responds with a nod over to her friend and then peers lovingly up at her husband. It's at this point, Chuck and Sarah hear an audible groan leading the both of the them to turn to the source. They both witness Tobias shake his head once more in disappointment concerning his protégé. In that moment, he glances over at General Beckman to get her opinion on the matter. "What do you think Diane?"

"I think…" she responded turning her attention from her old friend Tobias to Travis narrowing her eyes at him. "…I'm going to get another drink." Beckman stated walking off towards the open bar.

As the married couple watch Beckman walk off, the two then hear Tobias's response. "I'll think I'll join you." he retorted turning to follow her.

After briefly watching Beckman and Tobias leave, there is a brief moment of silence as the two couples stand across the table from each other with Agent Forrest standing right in the middle of the foursome. There is a seemingly awkward silence leading to Chuck noticing the female version of Colonel Casey quickly glancing back and forth as she finishes her glass of wine placing the glass on the table.

'I'm…" It's the only word Agent Forrest utters as she walks off in the same direction of the bar as well following Beckman and Tobias.

While she walks off, Chuck and Sarah hear Travis respond as he briefly glances back at Agent Forrest then returns his attention to the newly married couple standing across the table. "You know it's scary how she is a lot like Casey."

"Oh, you have no idea buddy." quickly replied Chuck glancing at his wife.

Chuck remembers during their mission at the hospital saying to Casey and Alex concerning how the two of them were a match made in a very frightening part of heaven. They were so similar in fact he actually thought at one point they shared one brain. However, he's glad though they didn't end up together because one Casey is more than enough to handle but to have 2 on the team would absolutely be overkill he thinks to himself.

In his mind, Casey and Jayne truly make the perfect match in a very happy part of heaven. Despite the fact the two of them are considerably similar but very different in way they belong with each other. He knows how much in love he is with Jayne and even though he's not the type of guy to express his "lady feelings" the burly NSA agent most definitely does care about her.

He is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts concerning Casey, Alex and Jayne when Travis gets his attention. "Awesome cake dude." he said giving a thumbs up towards his friend and teammate.

"I knew you would Trav." he replied expressing a grin.

"Shannon, both your girls did a very good job as flower girls." Sarah happily said with a smile. "I bet you two are very proud parents."

"We are." she replied as she watches Travis reaches up kissing her hand.

"I want to thank them personally. Do you know where they are?" she asked.

"They're probably playing with Hunter." she retorted with a soft grin. "You know he's a very exceptional young man. If I imagined you two having a child, possibly a son, he would be a lot like him." added Shannon.

"I agree." added Travis.

Upon saying that, Chuck and Sarah pull each other in for a side hug leading the new husband to kiss his wife on the top of the head. "We both appreciate you two for saying that." replied Chuck.

After Chuck's response, Sarah's father approaches walks up expressing a smile on his face acknowledging Travis and Shannon then immediately looks at his youngest daughter and his new son-in-law. "It's time for you two to thank you're guests." Wexler stated.

"Okay daddy." replies Sarah. She and Chuck give a quick wave to Travis and Shannon as they turn heading towards the front of the main table.

XXX


	16. A Lot To Be Thankful For

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, thanks for sticking with me guys as this story is about to end. I'm thinking one more chapter but if not 2 more. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading this particular chapter as it mainly deals with Sarah and Chuck thanking their guests, the father-daughter dance between Sarah and Wexler, and a dance between Chuck and Ellie. There hasn't been a brother-sister moment in a while so I added it in. Hope you all ennjoy the song Saraha and her father dance to. If you get the chance check out Forever For You by Hall and Oates on YouTube. Anyways, leave a comment and share your thoughts concerning this particular chapter. As I've said before, reviews are awesome!_

_I don't own Chuck._

**A Lot To Be Thankful For**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****8:35 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

As Chuck and Sarah make their way towards the front of the main table, the two feel so far as tonight goes has been filled with fun, laughs, as well as good company. The happy couple's main focus after the wedding is that their guests having an awesome time and they're most definitely are knowing full well Hall and Oates are currently helping the situation become both a festive and memorable night for all.

In Chuck's mind, he still couldn't get over the fact that their wedding planner Mary Fiore was able to pull off the greatest wedding present of all wedding presents. He's glad that they were able to get several photos with the Grammy winning duo for not just posterity sake but for bragging purposes as well because it's a great story to tell his kids someday on who was able to get them on such short notice.

From the minute he opened his eyes in the morning up until now has been for the most part one interesting turn of events after another. It essentially started with running into his ex Lou at the dog park, then Pulaski showing up out of nowhere nearly scaring the living daylights out of him, Bryce's return along with not only Tobias but Jax as well, and not to mention the surprising attendance of his other ex Kat.

All in all, he's thankful that pretty much everything went according to plan and didn't end up turning into a serious DEFCON 1 situation during the wedding itself. To be perfectly honest, there was a small part of him that was freaking out concerning the appearance of unwanted guests but all that quickly faded from his thoughts when he saw with his own two eyes his now wife Sarah appear looking absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress.

Once Chuck focused on her everything else didn't matter whatsoever to him. True, there was a point while she was walking towards him on her father's arm that he nearly forgot to breathe but other than that things went smoothly. To him, other than Mary there were a whole slew of people he and Sarah are most definitely going to thank because they deserved the recognition he thinks to himself.

For Sarah, she's thankful there hasn't been any drama whatsoever with not only the attendance of Lou and Kat, but also the attendance of her fellow spy colleagues as well. True, Agent Cole Barker was as always his flirtatious British self causing her husband to be considerably concerned but he really didn't have to worry about him stealing her away from him because Chuck already stole her heart 3 and half years ago.

In her heart of hearts, she never ever expected this day to happen because of her career as a spy but now it has come to fruition for her. To be perfectly honest, there were so many concerns that plagued her mind hours before the wedding from having kids too early or whether they will be able to make it work once they do have kids. Those particular thoughts quickly vanished once she saw her now husband standing at the alter waiting for her expressing the biggest smile on his face.

His smile and reaction to seeing her for the first will truly be the best memory she will cherish for years to come. Her thoughts concerning what happened earlier in the day were abruptly set aside as she and her husband standing in front of the main table. Sarah glances at her husband as he taps the microphone a couple of times in order to get the guests attention and once he does she listens to what he is about to say with a proud smile on her face.

"First off…" said Chuck speaking into the microphone holding his right hand up. "…I would like to thank Hall and Oates for being gracious enough to playing at our reception at such short notice. You guys are so awesome." he adds turning to give recognition to the Grammy winning duo. "Let's give it up to them ladies and gentlemen."

As Sarah looks over in the same direction as her husband a round of hearty applause is heard as the two veteran singers respond to the newly married couple starting with Daryl Hall. "It's been an honor." Hall replied expressing a smile. "Congrats to the two of you and may your futures together be a prosperous one." he said as he glances over to his partner John Oates giving him the opportunity to speak.

"Chuck and Sarah, I wish you both the best." he stated with a smile on his face. "It's a new beginning for the for the two of you make every moment count with each other." added Oates.

"Thank you guys." responded Chuck giving both men a quick wave and then turning his attention to their guests. "I want to thank my awesome best man Devon along with my groomsmen for backing me up, and Hunter wherever you are you did a great job as ring bearer buddy." he said lighting between his chest with his fist.

The couple hear another round of applause and as they do the two of them suddenly see Hunter scampering out across the dance floor towards them expressing a wide smile. Chuck kneels with his arms wide open as the young 7 year old boy leaps forward into Chuck's arms. After a brief hug, the two exchange high fives and before he runs back to wherever he was at Sarah kneels down in order to not only a hug him, but give a high five as well.

She does get both and after doing so Hunter scampers back across the floor once again disappearing into the crowd to whatever he was doing. It's at that point, Chuck and Sarah stand back up leading the lanky business owner to express gratitude to one more person. "Last but certainly not least I would like to thank my long time buddy Morgan Guillermo Grimes for stepping up." he says placing his right hand on his chest. "We may not be best friends anymore but I know you'll always be there for me to have my back dude."

Upon saying that, Chuck hears his Morgan's response somewhere in the room. "Always man!"

A soft smile appears on his face after hearing Morgan's response. Chuck then glances over at his wife and hands the mic over to her to give her own personal thanks. "As my husband said before, thanks to Hall and Oates for playing at our reception." she say giving a quick wave of to the two men who acknowledge her thanks. "To my big sis, as well as maid of honor Cass and to my bridesmaid who helped me were there for me every step of the way I love you." Sarah adds with a tearing up.

"We love you too D." hollered Cassidy as the guests applaud once again.

Sarah takes a brief moment to compose as her husband reaches over to hug her. "Leah and Emma you girls did a great job as flower girls. You're mom and dad are proud of you." she said expressing a soft smile. "The person I…" she pauses to glance up at her husband placing her right hand softly on her husband's chest. "…we like to thank for practically being the brains of the whole operation is our wedding planner Mary. Mary, where are you and if you could join the two of us up here please?" added Sarah as she and Chuck scan the crowd.

There is brief moment of silence until she and her husband both hear Mary's voice. "I'm here." The two then see her appear out from within the crowd and shuffles her way over to the newly married couple inevitably standing in between the two of them.

"Mary, in my opinion, you are by far the best wedding planner I know. You will never know how appreciative Chuck and I are for bending over backwards to give us the most memorable wedding that we both will never ever forget." he softly said with her left arm around her. "We love you and we both not only consider you just a friend but family as well." added Sarah with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you guys too." she said reaching back with tears in her eyes hugging both Chuck and Sarah.

The touching moment between three culminates into a hug that lasts just for a few moments as the crowd expresses their awwws and gives another round of applause. Once the hug over Chuck retrieves the microphone from his wife giving one last thanks to the people who came to the wedding. "On behalf of my wife, we would like to thank you all for coming and being part of our special day." he said pointing to all the guests. "The night is not done yet by a long shot so let the party continue." he exclaimed raising the microphone in the air a bit.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****9:00 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

After giving a heartfelt thank you to the everyone who is at the reception, the couple take a few moments for themselves before the father-daughter dance. Chuck knows that the dance between a father and his daughter is truly special, especially after his late father was able to not only walk Ellie down the isle, but dance with her as well. He witnessed the pure joy in Ellie's face knowing he was there for her and gave her away

The same pure joy in Ellie's face would certainly be seen in his wife's face as well. In his mind, the dance she's having in just a few moments with her father will be all the more memorable for the simple reason that they haven't had too many special moments together one on one. So, it was only fitting for the two of them to share a dance together giving them time to not only dance but maybe chat as well.

It's at that point, Chuck watches Sarah's father take his wife by the hand leading her to the middle of the floor. Sarah glances back to her husband expressing a soft smile who responds back with a soft smile of his own. As Mrs. Sarah Bartowski and her father stand in the middle of the dance floor, Hall and Oates sing a song that is considered momentous for the occasion…Forever For You.

_Does anyone know_  
_What love can cost_  
_To take you so high  
Then leave you lost_  
_Is it a mystery_  
_That runs too deep_  
_For such a simple heart_

The first couple of lyrics speak so true for Sarah when it comes to the relationship between her and her father. In the past, the love of her father cost him a much deep connection they could have had but it left her feeling lost within herself. It truly became a mystery to know who she really was in the world leaving her to find her own identity in the world.

It's the search for her own identity that would have her joining the C.I.A. causing her to gradually slip away from the person who she truly is now to putting on so many false identities she ended up not knowing who she was. Her countless identities most certainly ran very deep to the point of making a simple heart such as her own gradually turn into something so extremely complicated.

_Can anyone stop_  
_The hands of time_  
_And put back the loving_  
_In your eyes_  
_Though it's his name I hear_  
_When you are sleeping_  
_I'll pretend it's mine_

As Sarah peers up at her father expressing a soft smile, she sees the absolute love emanating from his eyes. it's the unmistakable love a father has for his daughter. She knows in her heart of hearts if her father had the ability to control the hands of time he could stop, freeze, or quite possibly turn back time for that matter. She knows that he regrets in how he raised her and would like nothing more than to go back to do it right but situations happens for a reason.

For her, the past is the past and she's living in the now sharing a dance with her father. As much as she loves Chuck, there will always be a special bond between a father and daughter knowing full well that whenever she says I love to her husband he'll pretend she's saying it to him she things to herself. A hint of a smile appears on her face upon thinking that as she briefly closes her eyes resting her head just below her father's right shoulder.

_{Chorus_  
_When they ask me how long_  
_I'm gonna love you_  
_If the road to my heart_  
_Will always stay true_  
_I'll say forever (Yeah)_  
_I'll say forever for you_  
_When they ask will I stand_  
_Right there beside you_  
_And they don't see you and me_  
_The way that I do_  
_I'll say forever_  
_I'll say forever for you_

Sarah will always love her father no matter what. The relationship was most definitely a bumpy road filled with potholes but it was a road that eventually lead to she and him reconciling to the point where the relationship now is smooth as it can ever be. She can honestly say the strong bond they now share will last forever knowing full well he will always be there right by her side whenever she needs him.

She was especially glad for him being there when Chuck suffered amnesia. He basically dropped everything to be at his daughter's side when Casey called him and showed how much his priorities have changed. For her, knowing that family came first over business gave her that feeling of absolute togetherness that was once lost when she was growing up as a teenager back in Breckinridge, Colorado.

The youngest daughter of Jeremiah Wexler knows that she will always be seen by him as little baby girl or doodlebug as he appropriately nicknamed her. A father will always see their daughter as their little girl and not as the beautiful woman she truly turned about to become. It's just the way it is she thinks to herself but no matter how old or grown up she is she will forever be in his eyes his baby daughter.

_A rose is rose_  
_By any name_  
_But a thorn will still cut_  
_You just the same_  
_I'm losing your love I know_  
_So sad the feeling_  
_I can tell  
Somebody's' stealing_  
_Stealin' away your heart_

In Sarah's mind, whether she's DeAnna Wexler, Sarah Walker, or whatever name she may be she will always be Jeremiah Wexler's daughter. There are no longer any thorns of anger she's harboring causing him to pricked to where he's loses the love within his heart for her and vice versa. As the two continue to dance, she hears him breathe out a sigh that to her expresses so many emotions he's possibly feeling at the moment.

One emotion he may possibly be feeling is sadness because a man is in all intensive purposes stealing away a part of his heart but it's man that he knows will absolute treat her right. Of the many things she knows about her husband Chuck Bartowski, he is a caring and respectful guy who is a man of his word when it comes to making promises because if he didn't then he would be crazy she thinks to herself.

_{Chorus_  
_When they ask me how long_  
_I'm gonna love you_  
_If the road to my heart_  
_Will always stay true_  
_I'll say forever_  
_I'll say forever for you_  
_When they ask will I stand_  
_Right there beside you_  
_And they don't see you and me_  
_The way that I do_  
_I'll say forever_  
_I'll say forever for you_

_{Bridge_  
_I don't know if I should tell you_  
_How you live in my heart_  
_There's no room for another_  
_If you leave me now_  
_My heart would not recover_

In that moment, she knows that no matter where she is or where she is living she will always be in her father's heart. A heart that will always have room for his wife, two daughters, his son-in-law Chuck, and even Bryce for that matter. Sarah will never leave her father with an empty feeling within his heart because not only she wouldn't be able to recover from that, but him as well.

The two of them have been through hell and back. It took a long journey to get to a point where their relationship as weathered the proverbial storm leaving old wounds to be healed. They are now at a place where she and her father can now laugh when looking back at the past. It touches Sarah's heart knowing they can only move forward from this point on.

_{Chorus_  
_(Forever for you)_  
_When they ask me how long _  
_I'm gonna love you (Oh I'm gonna love you)_  
_If the road to my heart (Heart..)_  
_Will always stay true _  
_I'll say forever (Say forever)_  
_I'll say forever for you (I'll say..)_  
_When they ask will I stand (And I'll say forever..)_  
_Right there beside you (Oh yeah)_  
_And they don't see you and me (They don't see you)_  
_The way that I do (The way that I do.)_  
_I'll say forever (I'll say forever)_  
_I'll say forever for you (I'll be right there. _  
_Ohh, ohh always and forever.)_

As the song comes to and end several tears fall down her cheeks. The song to her is so poignant and has now become so meaningful for her that she makes the decision right it's their father-daughter song. Sarah peers up at her father with several more tears following down her cheeks and when upon doing so she sees him reach up in order to gently wipe away the tears inevitably kissing her lightly on the forehead.

The softness and care in which he did it caused her to flashback to being small little girl back in Breckinridge, Colorado when she skinned her knee or whatever the case may be. It's a moment that causes her to take a deep breathe of absolute contentment knowing the two men in her life love her and she most certainly loves them. When the song ends, they take a moment standing there in the middle of the dance floor embracing one another.

"I love you doodlebug." Wexler softly said.

"Love you daddy." replied Sarah expressing a soft smile.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****9:15 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The dance between Sarah and her father was an indeed special not only for them, but possibly for those who were watching as well. After their dance, Hall and Oates continued the special slow meaningful song letting other couples dance with their significant others. Instead of dancing with his new wife, Chuck chose to dance with his sister who has truly been an important person his life.

As they dance together with Sarah in the arms of her brother-in-law Devon, the siblings take the opportunity to talk with each other. "What are you thinking little brother?" inquires Ellie.

"I thinking…" he said with a soft smile on his face as he glances over at his wife dancing with Devon. "…how awesome my life is right now. It's actually more than just awesome its perfect."

"I'm glad you're finally happy Chuck." she replied.

For Chuck, happiness has been something that he has licked for quite some time. He remembers his life before Sarah and it was just a mixture of sadness, disappointment, frustration, and everything in between for him. It had gotten so bad that he fell into a deep depression and he never thought how he would ever get himself out of knowing that Morgan, as well as Ellie tried their best to get him out.

He's truly glad they stuck by him and didn't give up on him whatsoever. In his mind, they are the two people, along with Devon, that have seen him hit rock bottom and it wasn't a pretty sight at all. Despite his lowest of lows they were able to witness his highest of highs as Sarah came into his life completely turning his life upside down in a good way of course.

"I am too." he responded. There is a brief moment of silence between the two as they continue to dance but its quickly ended when he suddenly says to words to his sister. "Thanks sis." said Chuck expressing a soft grin towards her.

Chuck sees a questionable look appears on her face wondering why he's thanking her causing her to respond. "For what?" asked Ellie.

"For everything." he answered. "You were always there for me when I needed a kick in the butt when it came it Sarah." said Chuck shaking his head.

"That's what big sisters are for." replied Ellie with a soft smile.

"I remember you telling me Sarah is special and you knew it all along even though there were times I doubted myself." he said. "You always knew since the very beginning. How?"

"Women's intuition." she firmly stated. "I always saw the way she looked at you and she liked you Chuck. You were just not really seeing it." added. Ellie.

Easier for you to say sis Chuck thinks to himself. For him, it was hard to distinguished between what was real and what was fake in what started out as a cover relationship. There so many mixed signals coming for Sarah that he actually got to a point where he had enough so he fake broke up with because it became overwhelming. However, he's glad that Ellie never gave up on their relationship.

"You once told me if I loved her and she is the one I don't stop…I don't quit…and I don't go too far for if I want to have her in my life." recalled Chuck.

"I remember and you listened to me." she stated poking his chest with her right finger.

"Ouch…" replied Chuck briefly wincing in pain. "…yes I did."

"So what lesson have you learned from all this." inquired Ellie.

"Never let a pregnant woman poke you for one thing." he quickly responded. Chuck takes a moment to massage the left of his chest in the particular area that his sister poke and continues on. "Man you have long fingernails."

Chuck response causes him to get playfully pushed on his left shoulder by her older sister. The two siblings share a laugh leading Ellie to respond. "Seriously Chuck…" Ellie said. "…what have you learned." she asked.

"I learned to always listen to you because you're my big sister and you're always right." he firmly stated expressing a wry smile."

"Good answer." she replied.

It's at that point, Chuck suddenly feels a kick from within his sister's stomach as they are both dancing together. "Whoa." he says as his eyes widen with a wide smile on his face. He immediately places his right hand on her stomach and after a few brief moments of waiting he feels baby awesome kick leading him to peer up at her sister who is beaming joy after feeling the kick as well. "Now that's awesome." he said expressing an amazed smile.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****9:45 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The singing and dancing continue on with everybody having a grand ole' time partying it up. Chuck and Sarah continue to mingle with the guests such as Morgan's mom and his future father-in-law Big Mike. For Chuck, it was awesome to catch up with his old boss as he shared with him with how the Buy More has not been the same since he and Morgan left.

True, the buy morons known as Jeff, Lester, Skip and the rest of the crew are still there but without Chuck to keep them in line they're pretty much useless. He had to hand to Big Mike for trying to bribe him into hiring Jeff and Lester for his own business but he couldn't do it knowing how his secretary Beverly Kim would beat the living snot out of those two for coming on to her.

After mingling with Big Mike and Morgan's mom, they talked with his employees and they were pretty much having an awesome time as well, especially Kes who was clearly intoxicated. He knew he had to keep a watchful eye on her knowing Roan, Cole, or even Pulaski for that matter might take advantage of his young intern. Chuck would need assistance though in the form of Travis, Morgan, Trip and Jax.

His thoughts concerning how everybody is doing turns to what would happen in an hour or so. It's a time honored tradition where women and men gather in a group in order to sometimes compete to catch a particular object signifying whose next to get married. For some people its pure fun while others take it very seriously and that time honored tradition is the garter/bouquet toss.

XXX


	17. Parenthood, Playing Catch, & Time Alone

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, there is one more chapter left folks so here's the latest chapter. I know there has been some question concerning Cassidy being called mom and how is she going to handle it, which you will read. The garter and bouquet toss happens and hopefully you all will like the outcome of what happens. Last but not least there will a moment for Chuck and Sarah to be alone together but for how long though. Anyways, enjoy the read and please leave a comment sharing your thoughts on what you think about what you've read. Hey, the story is winding down folks and I've said before reviews are awesome._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Parenthood, Playing Catch, and Time Alone**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****10:00 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

As Chuck previously said at the tail end of saying thank you to practically everyone in attendance at he and Sarah's wedding and reception, the night is not over by a long shot as the dancing continues on. After dancing with her husband for a few more songs to Hall and Oates, Sarah decides to take a breather sitting along side her big sister Cassidy, sister-in-law Ellie, Shannon, and Alex.

The 4 ladies watch as a crowd forms around Chuck, Travis, Hunter, and Morgan as they are doing the Apache Dance by The Sugarhill Gang. To Sarah and her gal pals its absolutely hilarious as she witnesses the seriousness in her husband's face as he, along with his 3 cohorts shake their hips to the song currently sung by Hall and Oates. Her attention on Chuck is abruptly ended when Ellie directs a question to Cassidy.

For her, it's a question that she knew would be asked but didn't know when. "Cassidy, why doesn't your son Hunter live with you?" she inquired. "It's been 3 years since I've seen him and he's gotten big." added Ellie.

Sarah immediately glances over at her sister who has that deer in headlights look in her eyes not knowing how to respond. She also notices Shannon and Alex notice this as well causing both of them to eye the professional spy to provide answers. In that moment, she had to come up with a plausible reason as to why her "son" Hunter is not living with her. "The reason…" Sarah chimed in turning Ellie's attention away from Cassidy to her. "…Hunter isn't living with her because she thought it would be best if he lives with his father till Cass straightens out her priorities in life." she firmly stated. "Isn't that right sis." said Sarah eyeing her older sister with a nod.

The wife of Chuck Bartowski watches as Ellie's attention from her returns to Cassidy. Sarah glances at Alex and Shannon who are sitting to her right as they watch knowing full well the real story. "Is that true Cass?" asked Ellie narrowing her eyes a bit with vapid curiosity.

It's the agent within Sarah waits with bated breathe for her older sister's response. Cassidy knows she has to trust her knowing full well it was her who put Cassidy in this unfortunate situation in the first place. "Yeah…" replied Cassidy nodding while expressing a soft grin. "…its true because as you know I've been pretty much a workaholic." she saids briefly shrugging her shoulders.

There is brief pause on Ellie's part as she takes in what her sister-in-law just said and then responds. "True, you are a workaholic." she responded glancing back at Sarah who nods in agreement.

The blonde beauty quickly turns her head to look at Alex and Shannon who are at this point just sitting back watching what is unfolding before their very own eyes. In her mind, all they need now is popcorn and soda as they continue to watch the impromptu cover story unfold before their very eyes. Her attention on the two of them return to Ellie and Cassidy as she hears her sister speak up.

"I'm learning to slow down and cut back on work…" she responded expressing a wry smile. "…for my son of course."

"Of course." replied Ellie. The sister of Chuck Bartowski glances back at her new sister-in-law with a grin then returns her attention to Cassidy. "So…" she said. "…what is Hunter's dad's name?"

"His name." repeated Cassidy. Sarah once again notices a considerably panicked look in her eyes as if they're screaming help me. In that moment, the C.I.A. agent is about to respond when her older sister blurts out a name. "Bryce." she quickly stated.

A surprised look appears on Sarah's face upon hearing that particular name come out of her mouth. She clearly notices a questionable look appear on Ellie's face causing her to investigate the meaning behind the look she's expressing. "Ellie, are you okay?"

Ellie is briefly silent and then slowly turns responding to Sarah. "Yeah, I'm fine." she replied. "It's just that Chuck's former best friend and college roommate at Stanford was named Bryce. He died though so he couldn't still be alive unless he's some kind of spy which is totally ridiculous." added Ellie with a hint of laughter glancing around.

The response of laughter causes Sarah to express a hint of laughter as well causing Alex, Shannon, and Cassidy to join as well. It's at that point, the newly crowned wife responds. "It's probably just a coincidence that they are both named Bryce." she responded shaking her head. "Isn't that right sis." added Sarah eyeing her sister.

"Yup, that's right." replied Cassidy with a wry smile and a quick nod. "Hunter's father went to Colorado State so he couldn't be the same guy you're talking about El."

"I guess not." Ellie responded shrugging her shoulders a bit.

As soon as she says that, Hunter suddenly appears expressing a wide smile standing in front of Sarah. She, along with the rest of the ladies see how much energy he still has knowing full well he'll crash hard and fall asleep. After she gives him a brief hug, she peers up to see Chuck walking up from behind inevitably picking him up and then leans his head forward in order to sit him on his shoulders.

Sarah can't help but smile at the sight she sees before her. As she focuses her attention on Chuck and Hunter, she sees her husband point to Cassidy. "Who is that buddy?"

"Mommy!" he happily replied with a smile on his face waving at her.

Upon hearing that, the blonde agent immediately turns to see her sister's reaction to what Hunter just called her. She witnesses her raise both eyebrows as a mixture of emotions are emanating from her eyes while smiling and waving back up at him knowing full well she freaking out inside. Sarah sees Ellie turn to her with a smile and at the same time she does she see Cassidy turning her attention towards her with a "you owe me big time" look on her face.

If look could kill, she would be dead right now Sarah thinks to herself. However, she knows that Cassidy has to deal with it and besides she already informed her of Hunter's situation concerning that he's pretty much doesn't have parents or any other family for that matter. She and Chuck don't want him growing up in protective custody and the only alternative is adoption.

However, since Ellie already knows Hunter as Cassidy's son it would be only fitting for her to adopt him. She knows that it will be a tough sell to her but she'll soften up to the idea doing not for the two of them but doing it for the energetic 7 year old. Sarah's attention on her sister is turned back on Chuck as he dances back on to the dance with him on his shoulders laughing without any care in the world.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****10:20 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

For the last 15 minutes, Hall and Oates sang an assortment of songs from their lengthy play list such as You Make My Dreams Come True, Everything Your Heart Desires, So Close, and Out of Touch. Once the songs are over, the dance floor is cleared leading Chuck to grab a chair placing it in the middle of the dance floor and as he stands there with a smile on his face he hears Daryl Hall make an announcement.

"Mrs. Sarah Bartowski…" he said. "…will you join your husband in the middle of the dance floor please."

Chuck expresses a wide smile as she sees his wife walks around the main table and head towards him never breaking eye contact with each other. As Sarah walks across the dance floor she sees the excitement in his eyes as he clearly witnesses him raising both eyebrows knowing full well what is about to happen next. In her mind, her husband is standing there like a kid in a candy store about to get a treat.

As she approaches her husband, he reaches out with his right hand leading her to take with her left hand. The excited husband helps his wife to her seat and while she makes herself comfortable she hears hooting, as well as hollering from the guests mostly from the guys. For Sarah, she doesn't get embarrassed all that often being in the spy business but sitting there in front of her friends and family she found herself reaching up briefly placing her hands in front of her face.

At the same time she does that, she hears her husband whisper in her right ear. "I'm going in." he playfully says.

Sarah lowers her hands to see her husband kneeling down in front of her expressing a mischievous smile. In that same moment, she hears Hall and Oates' back up band begin playing a burlesque type accompaniment as Chuck lifts up the front of her wedding dress and then disappears with only the back of his legs sticks out from it. Once again there is hooting and hollering from the guests as Chuck is retrieving the garter from Sarah's leg.

While Sarah is sitting there, she can feel Chuck tickling her that causes her to express a mixture of pleasurable laughter. She's thankful that nobody can see what Chuck is doing at the moment even though most of the adults in the room have a vague idea of what is going on. However, it would be inappropriate for Leah, Emma, and not to mention Hunter to even see.

After a few moments of feeling her self being tickled and among other things, Chuck emerges from underneath Sarah's wedding dress with her garter clutched in his right hand. Chuck stands back up with said garter in hand and then reaches out with his right once again in order to help her up. Once she stands, he leans in with smile on his face as he softly presses his lips against her.

The last only for a brief moment and after a quick hug she makes her way towards her maid of honor, along with the rest of her bridesmaids, standing off to the side. It's in that moment, John Oates makes the announcement for all the single guys to make their way to the dance floor. Chuck watches as several of his male employees from Whiz Kid Systems, Inc. converge on the dance floor including Morgan who he sees kissing Alex before stepping on the floor.

He doesn't expect Roan, Cole, or even Pulaski for that matter to join the fray knowing his mentality concerning marriage. As he is about to turn around, he suddenly sees Casey being pushed towards the crowd of guys gathered in a sort of huddle by his girlfriend Jayne. Chuck can see by the scowly look on his face as he doesn't want to be there but he does it anyway for her.

Chuck sees Casey plant himself in the back of the huddle and as he is pointing to the all guy who are individually anticipating to grab the garter for themselves he notices something. In that instance, he sees Trip talking with the guys, minus Casey who is just standing there, and then pointing to Morgan who he sees give his girlfriend Alex a thumbs up to which she responds with a thumbs up back.

As Chuck turns around, he hears Daryl Hall speak up. "Okay, get ready."

In that moment, Chuck readies himself glancing over his shoulder and then rears back flinging the garter towards the group of guys. He quickly turns around to see the garter flying in the air leading his attention to go from the garter to the group of guys standing several feet away. The first thing he notices is Casey just walk off not caring about being a part of a fun wedding tradition.

The newly crowned husband quickly turns his attention to the guys who he suddenly sees all take a few steps back leaving Morgan by himself not knowing what just happened. It's at that point, Chuck watches as Morgan catches the garter with his right hand leading him to do a short victory dance. He then witnesses his buddy turn around to slowly realize that he was set up by his co-workers as they point at him.

Chuck can only shake his head and express a hint of laughter as he sees him walk back with trophy in hand into the open arms of his loving girlfriend Alex. At the same time, he sees Casey express another scowly look towards his bearded compadre with a possible threatening grunt added in but leave it to his girlfriend Jayne to calm him down in order to avert any tendencies of physical harm.

After taking a moment to clap at the easy effort it took for Morgan to catch the garter, his attention turns to his wife standing off to the side. Chuck walks over towards her with a soft smile on her face. When he approaches, Sarah reaches out with both hands taking both of her hands in his inevitably pulling her in for a loving embrace. As they embrace, he softly whispers into her left ear. "You're up."

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****10:30 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

Once the garter toss was accomplished without any casualties name Morgan at the hands of his burly teammate John Casey, it was time for Sarah to throw her gardenias bouquet to the single ladies that are in attendance. To Sarah, she knew the one woman that wouldn't been in the huddle of overly excited women anticipating to catch it would be her best friend Carina.

She glances over at the bar to see her chatting it up with Agent Cole Barker and from the looks of things they are becoming quite friendly with each other. As she makes her way to one end of the dance floor, she sees a clad of women standing on the other end with Jayne, Alex, Cassidy, Kes, Caitlyn, and to her surprise Chuck's secretary Beverly Kim within the mix as well.

Sarah saw what the guys pulled on Morgan and after talking with Chuck they both knew what they just had to mess Casey for all the times he has messed with the both of them over the years. The husband and wife took a moment beforehand to briefly talk to the single ladies who they knew were going to participate in the fray minus Alex about what they're planning. The two reconvene back together again informing each other that all the ladies are on board.

As she stands there, getting ready to turn around and toss her bouquet over her shoulder, she expresses a smile on her facing knowing what is about to happen. The blonde agent glances at Casey who is standing next to Morgan with Chuck right beside him. In her mind, her husband would be a momentary buffer for Morgan to make his escape once her partner realizes what just happened.

They both know that what they're doing to Morgan can cost him his life but that's a chance their willing to take after what Casey has put them through. Plus, knowing Alex she quite possibly has her father wrapped around her finger and would never let any harm come to her boyfriend because he she can kick his ass. Hey like father like daughter she thinks to herself.

After a few moments, she hears John Oates asks the question to the ladies anticipating to be the proverbial last woman standing in attaining the holy grail that is the bridal bouquet.

"Are you ladies ready." he asked leading the ladies gathered on the dance floor to cheer. The response he gets is somewhat disappointing causing him to ask one more time. "Come on ladies, let me hear you…" he loudly stated. "…are you ready!"

In that moment, Sarah hears a much louder and exuberant roar from the ladies causing them to pumped up even more than they already are. It's at that point, raises the gardenias bouquet over her head and then turns around facing the main the main table. She briefly glances over her shoulder expressing a soft smile on her facing knowing what is about to happen.

"Here goes!" hollers Sarah.

Chuck's wife takes a quick breathe and then rears back throwing the her gardenias bouquet over her right shoulder. As she does, she quickly turns around to see the bouquet soaring through the air as it arcs towards the gaggle of ladies primed to catch it knowing only one specific female is going to. After what seems like a slow motion moment for Sarah she sees the ladies suddenly part the red sea, so to speak, leaving Alex standing in the middle all alone.

She watches as Alex catch the bouquet uncontested causing her to realize it was all planed. Sarah points at her with a soft smile on her face and the response she gets from her as she is congratulated by the rest of the ladies is a hint of laughter with a quick nod towards acknowledging what she did. The blonde's attention then turns from Alex to Casey to see his reaction concerning what just happened.

When she turns to see the look on her partner's face standing there next to her husband and Morgan, she witnesses him narrowing his eyes at her with a seething scowl on his face directed right at her. Sarah expresses a mischievous smile on her face as he points at him mouthing the words gotcha at him. She then notices the attention on her is immediately focused on Chuck who is clearly amused by what just happened.

The smile on Sarah's face suddenly falls flat as she witnesses her husband in a precarious position noticing Casey's hands roll tight into a fist. It doesn't make the situation any better as Alex appears in her line of sight rushing into Morgan's embrace with the gardenias bouquet in her hand. The happy couple are excited for each other that they caught the garter and bridal bouquet.

As she briefly watches Morgan and Alex display some pda, Sarah can clearly tell by the look on his face that he is non too pleased to the point where as if his head is going to explode. She knows her partner is very protective of his daughter and for him to witness what was obviously planned from the start may possibly have further endangered the life of the ordained minister.

Sarah notices the attention on Alex and Morgan is immediately turned to her husband Chuck. She watches as he expresses an intensified non verbal communication mainly by a glaring look coming from his eyes causing Chuck to lean back a bit causing him to be considerably uncomfortable. While standing there, she makes the decision to rush over to her husband's side before Casey kills him.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****10:35 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

It took a while but with the assistance of his daughter Alex and his girlfriend Jayne, Chuck and Sarah were able to calm down the irate NSA agent. They apologized for playing the cruel trick on him but they both firmly stated it was payback for all the times he messed with them. As much as Casey despised the two for doing that to him knowing he is somewhat accepting of his daughter's dating relationship Morgan, he had to tip his hat to the married couple for pulling it off.

The DEFCON 1 situation now averted, the dancing continues leaving everyone to enjoy the remaining moments of the wedding reception with Hall and Oates singing the rest of the night away with more lively, upbeat songs. As the Grammy winning duo are entertaining the crowd, Chuck and Sarah take a moment to have a private conversation with each other on the private.

As they stand outside, he places her coat on his wife because it is quite chilly. He rubs both sides of her arms inevitably hugging her from behind. The two savor the moment together as the look up at the starry filled night sky with the crescent moon shining brightly above them in the distance. There is a brief silence between the two of them with Sarah breathing out a sigh of contentment causing her to briefly close her eyes.

The silence is ended when Chuck poses a question to his wife. "What are you thinking Mrs. Bartowski?" he inquired with vapid curiosity.

There is a momentary pauses on Sarah's part as he is continuing to savor the moment in her husband's arms. She then opens her eyes and responds to his question. "Well Mr. Bartowski…" she said with a soft smile glancing up at him. "…I'm thinking that I'm the luckiest woman in the world for marrying such an amazing man."

She sees her husband peer down at her expressing a smile of his own. He leans his down to meet her lips as they press together for a soft kiss that last for just a brief moment. Sarah peers up him and then hears her husband respond back. "Really." he stated.

"Yes…" replied the beautiful blonde bride. "…really." added Sarah.

"Well then…" responded Chuck. "…if you're the luckiest woman, then I must be the luckiest man in the world for marry an awesome woman such as yourself."

The couple gaze lovingly into each other's eyes and then kiss once more. The kiss between them is not only electric but its full of love, warmth, and most definitely passion. The special moment shared between the newly married couple abruptly ends with they suddenly hear a groan leading the both of them to hear a familiar voice speak up. "I get it…" he said. "…both of you are the two luckiest people in the world." added the male voice. "Geez, now I know why Casey always has that constipated look on his face all the time."

The two express a hint of smile leading the two of them to direct their attention to the location of the voice. "Bryce." they both respond in unison.

"Hey…" he replied popping his head from the somewhat concealed area of the patio. "…so what's new with you two." the agent jokingly retorted making his way towards the happy couple. Chuck and Sarah watch Bryce approach and inevitably stand in front of the two of them. While he's standing there, he doesn't say a word but instead expresses a smile as he extends his right hand to Chuck who briefly glances at his wife and then returns his attention to his former roommate. "Congrats you two." said Bryce with genuine sincerity.

Chuck shakes Bryce's hand giving him a nod acknowledging the congrats given by him. "Thanks bro." he replied.

After shaking hands with him, it's Sarah turn to show appreciation to her former partner by giving Bryce not only an embraces but a quick kiss on his right cheek. She sees a surprised look expressed on his face wondering what he deserved to get that from her. "What was that for?" asked Bryce.

"That…" she said. "…was just for being a friend and making my sister happy." added Sarah.

"Okay." he said expressing a smile. His attention from her partner Sarah turns back to Chuck with a grin. "So where are taking Sarah for your honeymoon?" he inquired.

Chuck looks at Bryce and then glances at Sarah who raises her right eyebrow with vapid curiosity. His attention returns to his former roommate and responds. "It's classified…" stated Chuck. "…and it wouldn't be a surprise to her now would it." he added with a wry smile.

"You do know Sarah has been around the world as a spy don't you and..." he said poitning his finger in the air. "...she has ways of getting the information out of you." added Bryce.

"Of course I know." quickly responded Chuck. "However, she will get to actually enjoy the place I'm taking her to because this time is for pleasure not business."

Sarah is quite intrigued at what her husband says knowing it's absolutely true. It's at this point, Chuck sees Bryce look down at this watch and then peers up at the two of them. "You two better go back inside and enjoy the last dance together." he said with a hint of a smile. "You two crazy kid have fun now."

"We will." they both respond in unison quickly looking back as they head back into the reception.

XXX


	18. Just Married

_Chuck vs. The Impending Nuptials_

_Well, here is the final chapter folks. The final song Talking All Night by Hall and Oates is in my opinion considered appropriate so check it out on Youtube. Enjoy the read and leave comments to share your thoughts concerning whether you liked or disliked the ending. Hey, like I've said before reviews are awesome._

_I don't own Chuck._

**Just Married**

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Polo Private Room  
****10:50 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

It's the last dance not only for the guests but between Chuck and Sarah. Instead of a slow song to end the night, they both personally ask Hall and Oates to play a song that best reflects the mood of the night. In that moment, the married couple see Hall and Oates turn to each inevitably expressing a grin on both their faces leading to the two men to return their attention to the husband and wife giving the two of them a wink.

In that moment, the Grammy winning duo have a brief conversation with their band mates and after taking a quick moment for themselves as they are about to begin singing the song Talking All Night. As the guests hear the song begin everybody minus certain agents start dancing, Chuck and Sarah have fun just dancing like fools together not caring how stupid they look or what others may be thinking about their dancing.

_Yeah baby, ooh, what's you gonna do baby_  
_All right_  
_Ain't it funny I'm tied to the magic of your caress _  
_Ain't it lovely how we fit together_  
_Girl you're the best_  
_And it seems like we've been talking forever_  
_Words & wine_  
_And we've been lost in time_  
_On no, you're touching emotions I used to hide_  
_Too deep inside_

For Chuck and Sarah, have not only been tied together by the magic of their love, but they truly have fit together since day one. In Chuck's mind, she more than the best she's absolutely awesome. The two, since the very beginning, have been communicating with each other both verbally and nonverbally making their relationship complicated, as well as uncomplicated.

Their individual story started when they both met at Buy More not knowing each other was lost. Lost in not just emotional sense, but mental sense as well. Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker would find themselves touching emotions they've hid within each other that they tried burying deep down inside, but would most definitely be unburied as time passed on between the two of them.

_(12:45) quarter to one_  
_We're talking all night (talking all night)_  
_(1:45) quarter to two_  
_We're talking all night (all night)_

_Heat of passion, the hours and minutes don't mean so much_  
_I know the language of love is a tender touch yeah_  
_Now listen baby, now speak slowly, make the night last forever, spill the wine_  
_So you'll forget about time_  
_Won't you break down & show me emotions you used to hide so deep inside_

The now married couple share the heat of passion that will burn anyone who tries to extinguished the flame of love between them. There were times where the language of love spoken to each other was misunderstood between the two of them in the beginning. Now they are able to truly understand each other with a soft and tender touch of each other's heart.

Its the sound of love that the couple listens to very clearly from within each other's heart. For it's a type of love that will last forever knowing full well it will leave the both of them experiencing a feeling as if time just flies. In his mind, the time it took Sarah to emotionally and mentally break down her walls was well worth it because he has both the C.I.A. agent, as well as the woman whose emotions she's tried to hide deep within herself.

As the Chuck happily twirls his wife on the dance floor several times, he has most certainly the best of both world when it comes to his wife. The same can be said for Sarah as she longer just the spy world to hold on to because she now has what she always yearned for. Family, friends, and true happiness…its main three that were just a mere afterthought in the past but have become a reality she thinks to herself.

(_12:45) quarter to one_  
_We're talking all night (talking all night)_  
_All night_  
_(1:45) quarter to two_  
_We're talking all night (all night)_  
_(2:45) quarter to three_  
_We're talking all night (talking all night)_  
_(3:45) quarter to four_  
_We're talking all night (all night)_

It's at this point in the song that Chuck starts hopping up and down leading not only his wife to follow suit but everybody else as well. The lanky business owner raises his right hand pointing his finger in the air and then raises the other inevitably pointing his other finger air. He is just getting into the music to the point where he begins hopping around his wife and dancing at the same time.

Sarah can't help but laugh looking at her husband just getting into the music. She hasn't had this much fun in a long time and just sheds all inhabitations joining her husband following right behind him. In that instance, Chuck changes directions causing her to quickly turn around heading into the other direction. What she doesn't see is that Chuck changes directions causing her to find herself moving towards him leading them to dance together arm in arm.

_I want you to stay (all night) with me baby_  
_Oh stay with me tonight (12:45)_  
_Ah its only 12:45_  
_(talking all night)_  
_Oh, all night, all night_  
_(All night)_  
_Oh, what you want to do girl_  
_(1:45)_  
_Oh, the beginning of the evening_  
_The shack, remember the shack_  
_(Talking All night)_  
_All night girl ooh_  
_(2:45)_  
_2:45?_  
_(All Night)_  
_So what you thinking honey_  
_(All Night)_  
_Can I get you anything_  
_(3:45)_  
_3:45, I think I see the dawn come up_  
_We're talking (All Night)_  
_We're talking all night yeah_  
_(4:45)_  
_Oh baby, its you_  
_(talking all night)_  
_its you, its you you_  
_(All Night)_  
_You you you you you nothing but you baby_  
_(5:45)_  
_(talking all night)_  
_(6:45)_  
_(talking all night)_  
_We've been talking all night_  
_(All Night)_  
_Oh yeah_  
_(7:45)_  
_Quarter to eight - time to get up_

After hearing the saxophone solo, Chuck and Sarah quickly rock back and forth to the music. As they do, Sarah peers up to see husband who is singing along shaking his head from side to side as the dance in a circle several times inevitably changing directions as well. Her husband once again twirls her around to the point where she ends up facing forward as he has arms wrapped around her. They continue to dance to the song and she at this point is just going with it.

At the point, Sarah sees her husband take her by the right hand placing on his right hip as he begins leading her through the crowed. In that moment, a conga line is started as Chuck leads everybody all around the room. When they reach the bar, the newly crowned husband can clearly see Carina Pulaski, Forrest, Casey, Cole, Beckman, and Tobias shaking their heads.

As Chuck passes Carina, his wife grabs her best friend pulling her into the conga line. Sarah glances back to see an "I'm going to kill you" look expressed on her face but doesn't care. In that instance, she also sees Travis pulling in Tobias while Jayne pulls Casey who both seem to be non too pleased to be in it but stays in expressing the usual scowl on his face mainly towards the man who started the whole thing.

The song is nearing its end as Chuck leads the conga line back to the dance floor in order to bring it home, so to speak. He then raises both hands clapping them in the air leading everybody who is having fun to do the same as well. As the song ends, the reaches for his wife once more dancing arm in arm once again to the point where the crowd makes a large circle around them leaving to the two share their moment together.

Chuck pulls his wife into an embrace, picks her up, and spins her around as Daryl Hall sings the last lyrics to the song. The happy couple hear the roar of applause around them but are too preoccupied with each other as they are currently pressing their lips together in the middle of the circle made possible by the guest. After a brief moment, they separate expressing smiles towards each other then turn waving with a smile acknowledging not only the guest around them but Hall and Oates as well.

XXX

**The Beverly Hills Hotel - Front Entrance  
****11:01 p.m.  
****June 19, 2010**

The happy couple walk down the main lobby towards the front door of the Beverly Hills Hotel. As they do, staff and guests within the lobby are expressing happy smiles while clapping for the newly married couple. The continue to clap as the reach the front entrance and just before the two reach it they stop. They stand there momentarily looking at each other with soft smiles on both their faces.

"You ready?" Chuck asked as he holds his wife's right hand.

Sarah squeezes her husband's right hand giving him a reassuring nod. "I'm ready." she replied.

Chuck and Sarah push the front doors of the Beverly Hills Hotel. When they do, they are immediately bombarded with loud applause from their friends and family on either side of the walkway. It is a bit overwhelming for the couple as they stand there for a brief moment in absolute awe at what they see before them. They can't but be in disbelief to the point where they express laughter.

The first two people to greet them is Big Mike with Morgan's mom on his arm. He gives the married couple a quick nod leading to a slew of nods and waves from guests Lou with her boyfriend Dean, Kat, The Ryans, their fellow agents who spent much of the night at the bar, Tobias, Hall and Oates, and Chuck's employees from Whiz Kid Systems, Inc., their wedding planner Mary and her husband. The two then begin to make their way down the walkway towards the vehicle waiting for them at the end.

As they continue to hold each other's hand, they are pelted with rice as it rains down on them from above. The two shield their eyes in order to not get hit by the small projectiles because if they didn't it could quite possibly ruin their honeymoon with the both of them ending up at the ER. Plus, It wouldn't be good for either of them as they sport eye patches because of suffering partial blindness.

The two of them eventually make to the end practically unscathed with remnants of rice in their hair. When they do, they are greeted by Ellie, Devon, Morgan, Alex, Jayne, 2 members of Team Chuck, Cassidy, and Sarah's parents. It's at that point, the married couple let go of each other's hand to have a brief conversation with them starting with Chuck as he talks with his sister Ellie and his brother-in-law Devon.

"I love you little brother." Ellie said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too sis." he replies back. After giving her a hug that last for several moments, Chuck briefly places his hand on her stomach and then turns his attention to his brother-in-law. "Devon, watch the fort us and look after Peaches while we're gone." he requested reaching out for a fist tap.

"No problem bro." responds Devon reciprocating the fist tap. "You two have an awesome honeymoon." he firmly stated expressing a sly grin raising eyebrow up and down.

Chuck expresses a hint of laughter knowing what he meant. As he is having a quick conversation with Morgan and Travis with their significant others at their side, Sarah is currently in her father's embrace as her sister and mother are standing next to the two of them arm in arm. "You two be safe on your honeymoon." Wexler softly whispered in her daughter's ear.

"We will daddy." she replied expresses a soft smile.

It's at that point, she hears her mother's voice directed at her father. "You've had plenty of time with our daughter." she said. "It's my turn." added Emily playfully pushing her husband away in order to stand in front of her youngest daughter. Sarah can see the proud smile being expressed on her mother's face as she looks at her. After giving her a hug, she sees her mother reach up gently placing her right hand on her left cheek. "DeAnna, you and Chuck be safe. Call me when you get to wherever you're going." she said.

"I will." Sarah responded. "I love you mom." she added leaning in for a hug once again.

"I love you too." Emily replied.

Once the mother-daughter moment ends, Chuck gets a brief moment with his mother-in-law receiving a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her. Afterwards, Sarah and Chuck inevitably stand in front of Cassidy who reaches out holding her sister's hand and then turns her attention immediately to his brother-in-law. "Bring me back a souvenir from wherever you're taking my sister for your honeymoon." he firmly stated pointing at him.

"Yes ma'am." he replied with a soft grin as he leans in for a hug.

Sarah watches as Cassidy turn her attention from her husband to her after giving him a hug. "I love you D." she whispered in her left ear giving her younger sister hug. "Have fun but not too much fun." Cassidy added.

"Right back at ya sis and we will." Sarah replied whispering back. "Hey, when I get back we need to talk and it concerns Hunter okay."

The Wexler sisters lean back to look at each other in order for Cassidy to respond to her. "Okay." she responded with a bit of concern.

In that instance, Sarah turns to see her husband reach out with his right hand. She in turn reaches out placing her left hand in his and as they head to the vehicle awaiting for them the two find themselves standing in front of Casey. The newly married couple watch as their burly teammate express a hint of smirk as he gives them a piece of advice as they venture off together. "Try to stay out of trouble while your away." he grunted stepping aside.

"We'll try partner." Sarah replied as Chuck simply gives him a quick nod. "You and Travis going to be okay while we're gone 3 weeks?" she asked.

"Three weeks without Bartowski." he said glancing at him with a smirk. "I don't know about the other moron but I'll manage."

"I'll miss you too Casey." responded Chuck.

As Chuck, opens the passenger side door of his 2010 2 door Honda Insight they both turn around in order to wave to their friends and family. From within the crowd Chuck and Sarah spot Bryce leading the two of them to acknowledge him as he expresses a hint of a smile with a quick two finger salute towards them. After giving their final waves Sarah turns and then hops into the passenger sit with the help from her husband.

Once his wife is situated, Chuck closes the passenger side door and makes his way around the front of the car towards then quickly turns left heading towards driver's side door. The husband of Sarah Bartowski opens the door and as he is about to enter his car raises his right giving one quick wave goodbye to the jubilant crowd gather on the other side of the vehicle.

Chuck sticks the keys in the ignition, starts the car, and before putting it in drive he glances over at his wife who is looking at him with absolute love in her eyes. He reaches over with his right hand taking her left and brings it up to his mouth in order to kiss the top of it. In that instance, Sarah leans in for a kiss with her husband meeting her halfway.

The kiss itself lasts for a brief moment and then the two reach back putting on their seatbelts. It's at that point, Chuck expresses a soft smile as he glances at his wife once again who responds by simply pointing forward. He obliges as he puts the car in drive and as they both drove off into the night there are two words written on the back windshield of the car…Just Married.

**The End**

XXX

_**NOTE: I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FOR A WHILE SINCE MY BROTHER IS GETTING MARRIED THIS FRIDAY SO IT'S GOING TO BE PRETTY HECTIC. ANYWAYS, I PROMISE YOU I WON't TAKE TOO MUCH OF A BREAK BECAUSE I WILL RETURN FOR THE HONEYMOON STORY.**_


End file.
